The One I Love The Most
by mycherrywolf
Summary: HP and CCS crossover. yes, it is SxS pairing with a hint of ExT. don't mind my dumb excuse for a summary inside, please just read it and review!
1. Him

The One I Love the Most: Romance/Action/Drama Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, after being separated for 3 years are reunited at Hogwarts. Both Sakura and Syaoran are really popular there. Mix the Harry Potter cast, the CCS cast with loads of jealousy, 5 new Sakura cards, Lord Voldemort and a new and more powerful enemy (though maybe not as powerful as Sakura is), what will happen?  
  
AN/ The CCS cast and HP cast are all 16 year olds. And, well, as much as I don't want to admit it, CCS nor HP is mine. CCS belongs to CLAMP and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. Have fun reading this, and please don't send me any flames. Oh yeah, very sappy also. I'm good at sappy stuff, why I'm like that, I haven't got a clue...Well, have fun!!!  
  
Chapter One: Him  
  
Him.  
  
She had grown to love him over the years, but she never let him know. Now he was gone for 3 years already, and she didn't know if he was coming back. 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto skated down the street on her way home as she thought about him.  
  
Him.  
  
Ever since he left, she changed. No more was the sweet innocent happy girl they used to know. She became a loner, cold and silent, vowing never to love again. She still smiled, but she didn't show her true smile. She didn't think that she ever would again. Everyone tried to help, her family and friends, but they could not comfort her in any way. For Touya, even teasing Sakura had no more appeal. She smiled when they were all around, but cried like there was no more tomorrow when their backs were turned. She became someone she was never meant to be.  
  
She was leaving in a week to go to London. She received a letter inviting her to a boarding school called Hogwarts and Tomoyo and Eriol were going as well. They were going to be accelerated to 6th year due to their advanced level of magic. She wanted to leave for London as soon as she could. She wanted to get away from Japan, from Tomoeda, from the people that still called her friends, away from memories of him.  
  
Him.  
  
Her thoughts rested on him again as she walked into her room. She fell in love with him while they went cardcaptoring, but she didn't realize it before he left. She lay down on her bed and took the picture on her night table. Silent crystal tears leaked out of those emerald eyes as she looked at the same chestnut-haired boy and into those amber eyes which she still loved so. She tried so hard to forget him, to move on. But to no avail did it happen. She loved him far too much to possibly forget all about him. Crying softly on her pillows, she remembered all those precious moments which they shared every one of those memories still vibrant in her mind.  
  
The week passed quite uneventfully, and soon, it was time for her to leave for London. She hoped that once at Hogwarts, maybe she could forget her pain. Eriol was their guide because he still had Clow's memories and he attended Hogwarts before. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol teleported to Diagon Alley. Because they had the gift of sorcery and witchcraft, they need not heed the rules of the Ministry of Magic. They each got some of the money left to them by Clow Reed who anticipated their arrival at Hogwarts. They then bought the things they needed before going to buy a wand. Finally, they went to Ollivander's to get their wands. Tomoyo got a wand made of violet roots, unicorn tail, 10 ½ inches, supple. Eriol got one made from sunflower roots, unicorn tail with dragon heartstring, 11 inches, springy. However, when Mr. Ollivander got to Sakura...  
  
"Welcome Ms. Kinomoto, please hold out your wand arm."  
  
Sakura did as she was told and held out her right arm, then Mr. Ollivander started taking her measurements. Then, he handed Sakura wand after wand, trying to find the proper wand for the cards mistress, however all the wands were too weak for her amount of power. She had tried nearly all the wands in the store and the entire store was in disarray. Thankfully, there was only one wand left to try.  
  
"Here," said Mr. Ollivander, exhausted from all the wand trying out Sakura did. "This is the last one. It's made out of cherry wood, mixed with cherry blossom sap, phoenix tail feather dipped in peony dust, 10 inches and good at anything at all. Please give it a wave, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura took the wand and she immediately felt a strong surge of power at her fingertips, something she had not felt in any of the wands she tried. She waved it around and instantly, the store became neat and clean with aroma of cherry blossoms in the air.  
  
"Dear me, I never thought that would happen..." muttered Mr. Ollivander, not intending for the others to hear, but Sakura heard him. Since her magic allowed her to speak and understand English, she knew perfectly well everything that the old man was saying.  
  
"What has happened sir?"  
  
Sighing in defeat, he realized that he could not hide it from her. "That wand was the very first wand I ever made."  
  
"And? What's so special about it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"That wand is the most powerful wand in any wand maker's store. I never thought that anyone would be able to contain its power. I gave up on selling that wand years ago. Only once before Ms. Kinomoto was there someone that seemed to be able to handle it, but alas, it was still too powerful for him."  
  
"May I ask who that person was, Mr. Ollivander?" piped up Tomoyo.  
  
"That person was...Clow Reed. But it was still a bit strong for him. Usually, this particular wand would dash away or cause harm if anyone went near it besides me. I remember that it stayed in Clow's hands for quite a while, and then it ran away. This wand is also the only wand with a twin. The only difference between the 2 is that one is made of cherry wood, yours Ms. Kinomoto, and the other was made of ash and peony roots. I already sold it 3 years ago."  
  
"Who bought it, sir?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Hiiragizawa, that's confidential information. There's no telling what one can do with knowledge of another's wand."  
  
"But Mr. Ollivander, if this really is the most powerful wand in the history of wand making, am I like the most powerful sorceress in Britain?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, but if you learn your magic well and use it for good, you will become the most powerful magical being that will ever walk this earth!"  
  
Everyone gasped at his Mr. Ollivander's comment. Who would've thought that their kawaii love sick little Sakura-chan would become the most powerful magical being ever? They paid Mr. Ollivander and thanked him for everything. They left and got packed for they would be leaving for King's Cross Station soon.  
  
As they entered the train, Tomoyo and Eriol left to find a compartment, but Sakura continued on by herself. She really just wanted a little bit of privacy. She found a compartment and sat inside it. As soon as she sat down, she started crying. She wanted someone to be there with her, she wanted him.  
  
Him.  
  
She had been thinking about him more lately. She smiled her first true smile in years as she remembered how dense she was not to realize his feelings. Then she once again realized that she never told him that she loved him, she began to cry when the door slid open.  
  
There stood 2 boys and 1 girl. The first boy with flaming red hair was about to speak when he stopped as he looked at her dumbfounded. The second boy with black hair and glasses seemed to have fallen under the same condition. Apparently they were too astounded at the beauty sitting in the compartment to speak and of course, Sakura was too dense to notice them staring. The girl with bushy brown hair finally stepped forward and said "Would you mind if we sat here with you?"  
  
Sakura glared at her. "Go away."  
  
The boys snapped back into reality. "But everywhere else is full. Please?" Begged the boy with flaming red hair.  
  
"No it's not my problem. Go away."  
  
'Geez, she's mean enough to be a Slytherin. But she's REALLY hot...' thought the 2 boys.  
  
"Are you a first year then?" asked the girl. "You look old enough to be 16."  
  
"I am 16. I'm transferring into 6th year from...well, nowhere. Now go away."  
  
"Please???" they all asked.  
  
"No, get out now."  
  
"PLEASE???"  
  
"FINE! Get in!" said Sakura. She wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone.  
  
They sat in silence. Then Sakura, feeling the tension started a conversation. If she was going to try to start anew, she had to try make more friends that can help her forget her sadness.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if I acted rashly. I was in a bad mood earlier. Hi, my name's Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you." Said Sakura as she stuck out her hand to shake with the bushy haired girl  
  
"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you too." Said the girl as she shook Sakura's hand.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley" said the red-haired boy.  
  
"And I," interrupted the boy with glasses "am Harry Potter. The 3 of us are Gryffindor 6th years."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ron, Harry." Said Sakura as she nodded her head in acknowledgement of Harry and Ron. Due to Sakura's lack of reaction, Ron burst out "Don't you know who he is???"  
  
"Not really. Why? Am I supposed to know him? Is he some British rock star or something?" asked Sakura, who didn't know a thing about Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Ron jut sat and stared in disbelief. He didn't know what a rock star was.  
  
"Where are you from, Sakura?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm from Tomoeda, Japan"  
  
"No wonder!" exclaimed Hermione. "Ron, Sakura's from Japan so how would she know about Harry?"  
  
"Well, Yeah, but I don't know much about the west though and I'm not very strong..." muttered Sakura  
  
"Don't be modest Sakura! I'm assuming that you are really strong to be transferred into 6th year right away!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"But even so...I don't know much about the...um...What was it called? 'Wizarding World'. Sorry about not knowing about whatever you went through, Harry." Sakura apologized.  
  
"It's alright Sakura! Since you don't know much about me-I mean us, we'll educate you!" said Harry because he wanted to impress Sakura. They began telling her about the Boy Who Lived. The candy trolley (AN/ Is that what it's called?) came and they bought some sweets. Sakura merely smiled and nodded every now and then. What Harry was able to accomplish wasn't really much compared to what the one she loved could do.  
  
Him.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry to break up this party, but I'm kinda distracted right now. I just want to rest right now. I had a really long flight from Japan." Lied Sakura. They believed her anyway.  
  
"Okay." Said the trio in unison.  
  
Sakura looked out the window thinking about her new friends. She wasn't comfortable with telling them about him.  
  
Him.  
  
She had been thinking about him a lot lately. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? 'I love him too much to do that.' She thought. She then realized that Harry and Ron were staring at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly realized that she saw them staring at her. They looked down at the floor and blushed really hard.  
  
"Never mind, it's alright. I got that a lot back in Japan."  
  
Ron then finally decided to ask Sakura the question he was dying to ask.  
  
"Um...Sakura?" "Hmm?"  
  
"Do you...er...have a boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura froze at his question. Ron's question reminded her of him, the one thing she's been trying to forget. She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't know." She finally replied after a few minutes, then she continued her story. "I'm not sure right now. I thought that I used to but he left me a while ago to study and he hasn't written to me or even c-called. I don't even know where he went. He...he told me that he l-loved me, b-but...I think he f-forgot about me. He's...he's gone." She said as she choked back the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to think about him anymore, but apparently, his memory wouldn't let her.  
  
"Can I ask who..." began Hermione.  
  
"Don't ask." Sakura then glared at Hermione. She wiped her eyes and she turned away again to look out the window and to think of Him. "Sakura..." muttered Hermione as she thought of comforting her.  
  
"Sorry for making you worry Hermione, I'm alright. It's just that I miss him, that's all. I won't cry now." said Sakura as she smiled her best so that Hermione or the others wouldn't be able to notice how much she really missed him. She then went back to staring out the window. All of a sudden the compartment opened. Sakura didn't turn to look at who entered, but a conversation began anyway.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been? We've been waiting in this compartment with a new friend." It was Harry who said that.  
  
"Hi, I've been busy jinxing Slytherins with Fred and George's new tricks. I bought them last week and they have really cool effects. Goyle's ears were flowing with earwax all over Malfoy and I had to hightail it out of there before they could find out that it was I who did it." The newcomer laughed along with the other three. "Oh yeah, by the way, who's your new friend?" asked the newcomer. Sakura froze when she heard that voice. She'd know that voice anywhere in the world. She slowly turned to look at the new guy. He looked about 16, he had chestnut hair and amber eyes. Those eyes looked so much like...  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun???"  
  
"S-Sakura-chan???"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Cool!!! Well, how did you like it? Come on, it's not that bad! This is still the first chapter, but I promise, more to come and I'll make it longer! R+R, okay? If you have comments that you don't want to be seen on the review board, e-mail me at: kari_rika_dm@yahoo.com. If you'll leave me your e-mail address, I'll e-mail you as soon as I update my fic and website, okay? See ya!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	2. Fear and Pain

Yatta! Another chappie! In this chapter, I'll be using P.O.V.s unlike in my last chapter. Actually, that would be classified as normal P.O.V., ne? For all the people who don't know this, P.O.V. means point of view, okay? Listen here, y'all better be thankful for another chapter for this story by reviewing! Remember, thanks to all reviewers and I won't continue the next chapter until I get at least 5 positive reviews, okay? On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't bug me too much. I'm still moping about the fact that CCS belongs to Clamp and HP is J.K. Rowling's, not mine.Oh well, standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The One I Loved the Most By Misao  
  
Chapter 2: Fear and Pain  
  
Flashback:  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun???"  
  
"S-Sakura-chan???"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Sakura immediately stood up and ran to hug Syaoran. She was crying and holding to him so tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V.***  
  
Oh my gosh. Li Syaoran, the guy that's been haunting my thoughts and dreams is standing right in front of me, green aura and all. I'm sure this isn't some trick of Eriol's to bring me back. I don't care about pretending not to love or care or even have emotion anymore. I just want to hold on and never let go.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, is that really you? Is that really you Li Syaoran?" I asked through all my tears, despite how muffled it sounded and with my voice cracking at every syllable.  
  
"Hai my dear Sakura-chan. I'm telling you this ain't no dumb trick of that freaking (AN/Sorry Eriol fans!) ancestor of mine." Syaoran said as he held me tightly.  
  
As I heard these words, all I could think of was to tell him how I really felt. I couldn't afford to lose this chance fate gave me like I did last time. I slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked into those amber eyes that I missed for over 3 years.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," I whispered. "I missed you so much. I... I thought I c- could die. Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could cope with it without."  
  
All of a sudden, I heard someone clear his throat, it was Harry. I totally forgot that we weren't alone in this compartment. Embarrassed, I quickly scrambled to my seat and Syaoran sat right next to me. I looked at him and we both blushed as we both remembered that we shared a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Uh." Harry began. "I take it that you two know each other already?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at me and I blushed a million shades of red.  
  
"Hai Harry. I met him back when I was twelve and he left me around 3 years, 4 months, 1 week, 7 hours and 26 minutes ago" I told him. 'Not to mention that's around the same time I fell in love with him too.' I thought. Syaoran began laughing after he heard what I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe that you remember exactly when I left for Hogwarts. Don't tell me you really remember all of that when you can't even remember how to solve our old math problems!" Syaoran told me while laughing his head off. Meanwhile, I was blushing like hell.  
  
"Well, I. ano. um." I blundered trying to cover up for what I said. I still didn't think it was the right time to tell him my feelings with Harry and the others around.  
  
"You see, it's like this, I." all of a sudden, I realized what he said.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, don't tell me that you were here at Hogwarts all that time and you never wrote to me or even called to say hello!" I accused him as soon as I realized that.  
  
"Well, I had to. you see, I." Syaoran fumbled for the right answer.  
  
"And I thought all along that you were under training and in the observation of the elders!" I told him. I nearly wasn't able to restrain myself from releasing Watery on him to make him apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! The elders banned me from communication with the cards mistress because they said I needed to concentrate! There was nothing I could do! I wanted to write but they always found out. Sakura- chan, onegai, forgive me!" Syaoran said. Well, it looks like I didn't need to use Watery after all.  
  
"Daijoubu Syaoran-kun. I forgive you. I wouldn't want to go against your elders." I said giving him a quick hug.  
  
"I think we've been forgotten Harry." said Ron from in front of us. I totally forgot that they were there again!  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron! It's just that I haven't seen Syaoran-kun since 3 years, 4 months, 1 week."  
  
"So we've heard. It's alright, can you just answer our questions so that we won't feel so left out. Is that alright with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure Harry, no problem." Syaoran tensed up and looked at them with doubt in his eyes. I could read from his facial expression that he still didn't trust them with our secret.  
  
"Daijoubu, I won't say too much and you can stop me whenever you feel like it. They have a right to know and we have been kind of. ignoring them for the past minutes." I assured Syaoran. He relaxed a bit, but he was still on guard.  
  
"Well, don't you three have questions for us?" I asked the trio.  
  
Harry looked at Ron then Ron looked at Hermione, still unsure of what to say. Hermione finally spoke up.  
  
"Sakura, why do you call Li Syaoran-kun and Li, why do you call Sakura Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm from Japan and Syaoran-kun speaks my language. The words attached to our names are signs of friendship. In case you're wondering why I didn't call you guys like that is because you are all from the west and I didn't think you'd understand me." I added.  
  
"Why are you allowed to call Li by his first name? I mean all of us have at least tried calling him like that once and never failed to end up with an injury."  
  
"Ron, I don't think Syaoran-kun has given you permission to call him by that. A first name is special to a person's identity and shouldn't be used without respect." I replied.  
  
"Who are the elders?" Harry asked.  
  
"The heads of my family" Syaoran finally replied.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun. I didn't think you were ever going to say anything."  
  
"Gomen Sakura-chan, but I believe that my answer has summarized whatever you were going to say."  
  
"Who's the cards mistress?" Hermione asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hermione, that's classified information, but I expect that considering what you have done in your years here at Hogwarts, you will find out sometime soon." He told her.  
  
"How do you know each other? You two seem really close." Harry spoke up.  
  
"Ano. We were classmates back when we were in 5th and 6th grade and we were best friends. We also. wait, I think that's classified too, ne Syaoran-kun?" I asked him. He merely nodded.  
  
"Sakura, I think that my guess is wrong, but is Li the guy that you." Hermione started.  
  
"That topic will not be brought up, okay Hermione?" I interrupted Hermione. I couldn't let him know. Not yet anyway.  
  
"What are the cards?" Ron asked Syaoran.  
  
"I can't tell you that either." Syaoran said as he glared at Ron.  
  
"Now easy, they don't know what they're talking about. Don't kill them" I said as I tried to soothe Syaoran's temper.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan" he told me as he smiled at me. Naturally, I blushed.  
  
"Who's the ancestor of yours?" Harry asked Syaoran.  
  
"You wouldn't understand right now. I can't tell you yet. Right now, I'm guessing that my freaking ancestor would be dying to break the rules and tell everyone in the school before the first bell rang anyway."  
  
"You have no idea how true that would be Syaoran-kun. Speaking of best friend, I totally forgot to tell you, Tomoyo and Eriol are attending Hogwarts as well!" Sakura exclaimed. "Do you want to say hello? I know what compartment they are in."  
  
"I guess. I haven't seen that annoying face of Eriol for a while now. When'd he come back?"  
  
"He came back. when was that? Oh yeah, around 2½ weeks after you left."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione, Syaoran-kun and I are going to visit some friends. We'll be back in a little while. See y'all in a bit!"  
  
Syaoran and I got up and headed out when a blue-eyed brunette burst through the compartment door and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. MY Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Syaoran sweetie, I'm back!"  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
A blue-eyed brunette burst through the door of the compartment where Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying in.  
  
"Syaoran sweetie, I'm back!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran. She then looked at the people in the compartment.  
  
"Oh, hi to you too Potter, Weasley and Granger." She said as she acknowledged them. "I missed you so much honey!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun??? What's the meaning of this? Who IS this?" asked Sakura who was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Sakura-chan, this is Aisa Miyu, my girlfriend." Syaoran replied smiling brightly at Miyu. "Miyu, this is Sakura Kinomoto, my childhood best friend and apparently, she still is my best friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kinomoto." Miyu said without feeling. She didn't even look at Sakura when she talked to her. "Syaoran sweetie, my friends are asking if we can hang out with them right now. You know, the usual crowd. It will be Chou, Miyaka, Sumi, you and me. They're waiting right now in a compartment down the hall so can we get going now?" Miyu said as she began pulling Syaoran after her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miyu, but I have to greet my friends from Tomoeda who came with Sakura-chan." Syaoran told Miyu. 'Not to mention that one of them is my evil freaking ancestor' thought Syaoran as he turned to Sakura. "Let's go Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura was sitting and looking out the window pretending to ignore the love birds but she was actually trying to stop herself from crying. Syaoran approached her and gave Sakura a hug and she tensed up, trying not to melt into his arms once more.  
  
"Syaoran, they're waiting for us! I guess that you put your friends before your own girlfriend! I guess that you hate me so much that as soon as Kinomoto got here, you wanted to dump me for her! I guess you don't like me anymore! I guess you think that I take up too much of your time! I guess that you think that I'm the source of all bad things that have happened! Well I'm sorry and I'll never interrupt your life again!" cried Miyu as she pretended to cry to get Syaoran to go with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Miyu! I'll go with you now, don't worry. I can see Eriol and Tomoyo some other time anyway so please don't cry anymore." Syaoran reasoned. He has very bad experience in dealing with girls that cry and he always ends up giving in. If only he knew that Sakura cried for over three years and even changed her entire personality because of him.  
  
Miyu smiled triumphantly, fake tears all gone. "Well, I'll be seeing you all later. Come on Syaoran, let's go." Miyu walked out the door and Syaoran followed her.  
  
"I promise that I'll go see them later, okay Sakura-chan? I'll see you all at the great hall, see you!" said Syaoran before he left.  
  
"Sure, no problem Li." Chorused the three.  
  
"Get out of my life you idiot Li." Said Sakura as she rushed out the door after him. Harry and Ron immediately stood up and started after her. They were both very worried about the emerald-eyed girl they just met.  
  
"Sakura!" they both cried as they walked towards the door, however, before they could leave the compartment entirely, Hermione stopped them.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione? Sakura is hurt and we have to see if she's okay!" Harry angrily told Hermione as he tried to get past her.  
  
"You two are really idiots, aren't you? She won't accept any help from a boy considering what her present condition is. If I'm correct. yes. I will go and talk to her. Don't come near us okay? If she's feeling how she feels right now, she won't want to talk." Hermione said as she rushed out the door and followed Sakura herself, not trusting the boys to be able to do any thing. She was sprinting across the way after Sakura when she saw Sakura stop dead in her tracks. She was looking inside a compartment, looking like she was going to die.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked up to Sakura and she looked into the compartment as well.  
  
Inside was Syaoran and Miyu, and they were KISSING.  
  
"Sakura, let's go back to the compartment. I'm sure that Harry and Ron are very worried about you. Sakura?" Hermione asked Sakura. Sakura all of a sudden ran away from where Syaoran and Miyu were. "Sakura!" Sakura locked herself in the girl's comfort room and began crying and letting it all out.  
  
"Sakura, let me in. Li is the guy that said I love you to you, am I right?" demanded Hermione. "You still love him and you were hoping that he still felt the same way, am I right?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Sakura as she opened the door. "He promised me that I was his one and only. But I never got the chance to say it to him too."  
  
"I'm sure that he will come to his senses. I mean, who wouldn't fall for the pretty and clever girl that Aisa is?"  
  
"He wouldn't. I know that he wouldn't do that."  
  
"It's possible Sakura." Said Hermione as she stepped closer to Sakura. "It's very possible Sakura. I think that is what-" well, what Hermione thought was never found out for Sakura unleashed 1/12 of her aura and blasted Hermione all the way back to her compartment. The walls were shaking incredibly hard that it was a miracle that the entire train didn't collapse.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME EITHER! DON'T YOU COME TO ME AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Sakura yelled at Hermione. Sakura was still fuming, yet still crying really hard. As soon as Hermione was blasted, Harry and Ron ran out of their compartment.  
  
"HERMIONE! Are you alright?" asked Harry as he picked her up.  
  
"Sakura. She's in love and he rejected her. who knows what powers she will release when in this state. Harry, please help her." Hermione murmured right before she became unconscious.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" was heard throughout the hall. Tomoyo and Eriol saw what happened and were trying to calm the enraged cherry blossom.  
  
"Sakura-chan, daijoubu." Tomoyo said as she grabbed hold of Sakura. Eriol was busy trying to calm her aura.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME DAIDOUJI! I DON'T NEED HELP FOM YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" cried Sakura and blasted Tomoyo with her aura like what she did with Hermione and ran away from them as well.  
  
"AHHH!" Tomoyo screamed as she hit the floor.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol said catching her in his arms.  
  
"What's going on around here?" said a voice coming from behind them.  
  
Syaoran was standing behind Tomoyo and Eriol. He didn't see what happened, but he still felt it. And of course, clinging to his arm as always was Aisa.  
  
"Oh no." Tomoyo said weakly as she realized what happened.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol anxiously asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Li-kun. he changed her forever." She said and pointed at Syaoran and Aisa for Eriol to see and then she fainted.  
  
"Oh no. Sakura-san." Eriol murmured as he looked after the retreating figure of Sakura.  
  
"Hey Eriol, what's wrong with Sakura? I felt a huge surge of her aura. Was that all of it? It was humongous!" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well, you insensitive baka, you changed her FOREVER. That's what happened!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran as he punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Syaoran!" Aisa screamed as Syaoran fell back, but he got up right away.  
  
"But. but... wait a minute Eriol, how much of her aura was that?"  
  
"You idiot, that was barely a twelfth of her aura which means she is twelve times more powerful and YOU brought it out!"  
  
"What did I do? All I did was leave with my girlfriend-"  
  
"You really don't know, do you? You are so in trouble! And you!" Eriol yelled and pointed at Aisa, "Leave Sakura-san and Li alone!"  
  
"Don't talk to Miyu that way!"  
  
"Li, you have no idea how much danger you have put the whole school in, not to mention that you put Sakura-san in danger as well." Eriol said as he left Syaoran to treat Tomoyo's wounds. All Syaoran could do was stare at Eriol's retreating figure.  
  
"Miyu, I have to check on Sakura-chan." Syaoran told Miyu as he began to look for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran sweetie, I have a problem. I don't feel comfortable with Kinomoto around, I feel as if she loves you as much as I do."  
  
"Miyu, I. I can't leave Sakura-chan all by herself."  
  
"Fine! Go after her! What does it matter to me that my boyfriend is chasing another girl!" Miyu cried as she pretended to cry again.  
  
"Miyu, I like you a lot and I know Sakura-chan will not 'steal' me away from you. Please don't cry."  
  
"Stay with me Syaoran."  
  
"But Sakura-chan."  
  
"SEE? She's already stealing you away!"  
  
"I'll stay, now don't worry." Syaoran gave Miyu a quick hug but couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
***Sakura's P.O.V.***  
  
How could he do that to me? I love him! I thought he said that he loved me, that I was his one and only. Here I am, crying about the guy I thought I was destined to be with. I'm just sitting on top of the train and crying like hell. I don't care anymore, I just want to leave it all behind. I won't talk to Syaoran-kun anymore. I'll avoid him as much as possible. I'll have to alienate Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan as well from the looks of it I'll get back my personality, but I won't talk to my now ex-friends anymore. Aisa Miyu. she looks like she's just using Syao- I mean, Li-kun. Well, what do I know? I'm just a stupid cards mistress that will never be loved by the one that I love. I wish he never left me in the first place.  
  
***Normal P.O.V.***  
  
Sakura was crying on the top of the Hogwarts Express thinking about what just happened all alone.  
  
At least, she thought she was alone. Sakura felt two auras all of a sudden. They seemed unfamiliar yet welcoming to her aura, then-  
  
Syaoran and Miyu appeared right in front of her and Syaoran made Sakura stand up.  
  
"Kinomoto, I don't love you anymore. I love Miyu and I don't ever want to see you again!" said Syaoran  
  
"NO!!! I-I CAN'T, NO!" Sakura screamed as she saw Syaoran pull Miyu into a kiss. This was her greatest fear, that Syaoran will not love her anymore and yet it was happening. Another Syaoran appeared and kicked her in her stomach. Her greatest fear and what will cause her most pain was happening at the same moment. She was about to cry and break down again when she realized-  
  
"This isn't real! I know what aura I felt, it was a Sakura card! You're both cards and you're made to reflect what I am most afraid of and what will hurt me most! You're-you're Fear and Pain!" Sakura said as she dodged an attack from the Second Syaoran. The two Syaorans stood still and Miyu disappeared then they changed into their true form.  
  
"Mistress Sakura, please do not fear him and please do not feel pain. That's what all of us do not want. Pain and I are 2 of the 5 Sakura cards that will come to you. Do not be afraid to seek our help for we are always prepared to help you in any way we can. Follow your heart, Mistress. It has never led you wrong before." Said the true form of Fear. "Please seal us as Sakura cards now, Mistress Sakura" Pain implored of Sakura.  
  
Sakura then changed her star pendant into her star wand and sealed the two cards. Sakura smiled slightly as she looked at the looked at her two new cards. They taught her how to deal with her current situation and now she was ready.  
  
At that exact time, the train pulled up at Hogwarts and students were getting off Hogwarts Express. Sakura jumped off the train and went back in to collect her things. Little did she know that there was a dark figure watching her every move.  
  
"So she's the Mistress of the Clow- no, Sakura cards now. This will be very interesting."  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
AN/ 7 pages is A LOT to write. I forgot to mention that... wait, I think I'll leave that for the next chapter instead. Thank me by reviewing please! Please don't kill me, but I cannot do anything to kill Aisa Miyu.yet. R+R! Oh yeah, If you know the speech Sakura says before her key turns into her wand, please tell me through e-mail. My e-mail is kari_rika_dm@yahoo.com and if you want me to alert you as soon as I update, please request for in your review! 


	3. The Sorting

Alright!! Another chappie! In this chapter, I'll be putting more HP stuff. At least I think its a little more HP. I think I failed to mention that this is my very first fic while my other story is my second. I also spotted a mistake in my last chappie. It says that it was made by Misao, well, that's totally wrong because my cousin tampered with my file and Misao happens to be her fave character in Rurouni (spelling?) Kenshin and I forgot to re-check it before posting the chapter, so I didn't see the mistake, Gomene! It's made by me, mycherrywolf! Thanks to kami-sama for the new idea I just got for the next chapters and my next fic.  
  
Thanks to the following people who reviewed: 1. Down-right-mystical 2. Blue-Dreamz (I think I'm gonna make Syaoran suffer a bit more before I get them back together. If I get them back together right away, the fic's won't be the way I planned it. Don't worry; it's still an S+S) 3. F@ntasy K@t 4. Fallin' Heart 5. Buffy() 6. AyUnLi 7. arrow-card (Eriol-kun is gonna keep him the dark for a while, but Tomoyo is gonna give some clues in the next chapters, so don't cry.)  
  
I can not believe I got so many reviews just after I posted it!  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, CCS belongs to CLAMP and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling so please don't kill me! Wait a sec, you don't know where I live so you can't kill me! I will never ever own CCS or HP so there's no use in any plot to assassinate me either. Now on with the story!  
  
The One I Loved the Most By mycherrywolf  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
***Flashback***  
  
At that exact time, the train pulled up at Hogwarts and students were getting off Hogwarts Express. Sakura jumped off the train and went back in to collect her things. Little did she know that there was a dark figure watching her every move.  
  
"So she's the Mistress of the Clow- no, Sakura cards now. This will be very interesting."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
***Normal P.O.V. ***  
  
***Outside Hogwarts Express***  
  
Sakura quickly exited the Hogwarts Express and she looked for Tomoyo and Eriol. She finally found both of them near Harry, Ron and Hermione. Syaoran and Aisa were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, I'm over here!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol turned around in surprise only to find the smiling figure of Sakura standing a few feet away.  
  
"Sakura-chan, come over here!"  
  
Sakura quickly hurried to where Tomoyo and Eriol were standing. When Sakura reached they were Tomoyo instantly gave Sakura a great big bear hug. She was crying out of worry for her best friend.  
  
"Maa, maa Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu. I'll try to hold in my temper next time, okay? Hi Eriol-kun, Harry, Ron and Hermione." Sakura said as she comforted her crying friend.  
  
"Sakura-san, you shouldn't release your aura that recklessly! You hit both Hermione and my dear Tomoyo!" Eriol said as he scolded Sakura for what she did.  
  
"Oops," Sakura pulled herself out of Tomoyo's hug and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I am sooo sorry. I shouldn't have denied my feelings. Not that it matters, anyway. I'm sorry for blasting my aura at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Sakura said as she gave Hermione a hug. She was surprised at first, but she relaxed and returned Sakura's hug.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry for getting you guys worried. I don't want to talk about this, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
A booming voice was heard over all the noise.  
  
"Will Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, Master Eriol Hiiragizawa and Mistress Sakura Kinomoto come over 'ere? The Headmaster wishes to see you." Hagrid walked over to the new students. "Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Fancy seeing you here! I see that you've met the Japanese exchange students!"  
  
"Hagrid, why does Professor Dumbledore need to talk to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol?" Harry asked Hagrid when he finally got through the crowd.  
  
"Er. I'm not really sure if the professor or the mistress wishes to tell y'all."  
  
"Hagrid, who is the mistress?" Hermione asked Hagrid. "We've only heard absolutely nothing about her."  
  
"Can't tell ya that either. Not my information to give in the firs' place."  
  
"Why did you call Sakura mistress and Eriol master?" Ron asked Hagrid.  
  
"Can't say. Dunno what might happen to me if I tell."  
  
"Hagrid, the headmaster wishes to speak with the exchange students before the Sorting starts, what is taking you so long?" said a female teacher who looked pretty strict. (AN/ sorry, I'm not good with the description thing for her.)  
  
"Sorry Professor Mc Gonagall, but Harry and the others were askin' me stuff. The exchange students are right here." Hagrid motioned towards Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Will you please follow me?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked the Japanese students.  
  
"Professor Mc Gonagall, why do they have to see Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Potter, if you hold up the meeting of the new students with the Headmaster, I will take points away, yes Granger, before the start of the term!"  
  
"Yes professor, we're sorry." The trio chorused. They then got into a horseless carriage and it sped off. Professor Mc Gonagall motioned for the Japanese students to follow her into another carriage and then they set out for the castle.  
  
***Hogwarts Castle***  
  
Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo followed her inside the castle only to stop where a golden gargoyle stood.  
  
"M&Ms!"  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside and Professor Mc Gonagall went inside. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo followed her inside. They entered a beautiful circular room and hanging on the walls were moving pictures of the past headmasters and headmistresses. An old man with twinkling blue eyes and long white hair and a long white beard was sitting at the desk inside the room.  
  
"Welcome Miss Tomoyo, Master Eriol and Mistress Sakura. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, do take seat." The old man then conjured four chairs for the visitors to sit in. "You may sit as well, Minerva."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Professor Mc Gonagall then sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I understand that a powerful aura was released inside the train earlier. I also understand that the aura seemed to come from a sorcerer." Professor Dumbledore looked at Sakura. "I know it is hard for sorcerers to contain their magic, but please do try to hold it in. The students and the teachers are not powerful enough to counter such magic."  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I couldn't help it. I'll try to keep it in next time."  
  
"Very well Mistress Sakura. I suppose that you will want to know why I asked you to come to Hogwarts, despite the fact that you all are quite advanced in magic. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Eriol looked at Sakura and Tomoyo before continuing. "I would like to know indeed. Are you in need of our services?"  
  
"Yes, I fact, I do need your help. You see, we have a student here whose name is Harry Potter. He has quite a fascinating history concerning the biggest fear of the Wizarding World, Lord Voldemort. You see, we fear that despite the fact that this school has many magical barriers, we fear-"  
  
"That Lord Voldemort will find a weakness in the barriers that have protected the school for many years that have started to weaken, that he will kill the students of this school and kill the last hope of this world. And because, if we were to handle him ourselves, it would be breaking the code of the treaty between sorcerers and witches or wizards." Sakura cut in.  
  
"Yes, how did you-"  
  
"I assumed that this is what you needed us to do ever since I heard about Harry's story. He told me all about it while I was on the train." Sakura interrupted Professor Dumbledore again. "What I don't understand is why you don't just make us teachers. In doing so, the students will respect us and we will have a valid reason for keeping an eye on them."  
  
"Ah, I see. I have learned that students confide more in co-students rather than teachers. I also understand that the ministry will not approve of teenagers teaching and I do not wish to anger Cornelius any more."  
  
"Thank you for the explanation, Professor Dumbledore." Tomoyo courteously thanked him.  
  
"Mistress Sakura, I hope you are aware of the other thing I need you to do concerning 'it'."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I am aware of that as well. Do not worry, I will do my best  
"Very well, I have finished what I have to say. Minerva, please see to it that Mistress Sakura, Master Eriol and Miss Tomoyo are allowed to roam in school after bedtime due to certain circumstances. They are allowed to visit other dorms of their house. They are also allowed to visit me in my office when you need to talk to me. Please lead them to the Great Hall, Minerva. I understand that they have not been sorted yet."  
  
"Yes headmaster." Professor Mc Gonagall got up and so did the trio.  
  
***On the way to the Great Hall***  
  
As soon as they got out of the office and when Professor Mc Gonagall was out of earshot, Tomoyo looked at Sakura questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, what else does Professor Dumbledore need you to do?"  
  
"I'm very; very sorry Tomoyo-chan, demo (but) I can't tell you yet."  
  
"Okay Sakura-chan, I trust you."  
  
Soon, they reached two huge Mahogany doors leading to the Great Hall and they went inside.  
  
***The Great Hall***  
  
They followed her to a large hall wherein the students were all assembled. Professor sprout was doing the roll call for the Sorting.  
  
"Zemireth, Andrew" she called out. A boy about eleven years old walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor Sprout then placed the hat on top of his head. After a while, the hat, to Sakura and Tomoyo's surprise called out:  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
A table on their left started cheering and Andrew went to join them.  
  
"Alright, the Sorting is now-" announced Professor Sprout when Professor Mc Gonagall interrupted her and took the cat from her.  
  
"We will be hosting three new Japanese exchange students. Due to their age and experience, they will be joining the 6th years." She then looked at Sakura and the others. "All you have to do is sit on the stool and wear the hat. Don't be surprised if the hat knows who you are and it will start talking in your head."  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo gulped loudly and sat on the stool.  
  
'Ah. Miss Daidouji. Yes. I see that you have just discovered your magic and that you wish to learn more. You are very clever and would be ideal for Ravenclaw. I can see that you are quite loyal to your best friend. I also see that you are in love. I think that the best place for you would be."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and walked over to the table where Harry and the others were clapping loudly. Hermione kept on motioning for Tomoyo to sit at their table. Tomoyo sat down and anxiously watched to see her best friend and her big crush get Sorted.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Eriol!"  
  
Eriol calmly walked over and sat on the stool.  
  
'Ah, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Clow Reed's reincarnation. You are still quite powerful and I see that you are in love at present. However, I see that you are more clever now than you used to be.' 'Sorting hat,' Eriol spoke to it with his mind. 'Please put me where I used to be.' 'Very well, I guess it would only be right for you to return once more to.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Eriol walked over to where Tomoyo was seated and sat right next to her. Tomoyo was screaming with joy and choking Eriol with her hugs.  
  
"Relax Tomoyo-chan, I'm here with you. I'm not leaving you, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura!"  
  
The entire hall started whispering when Sakura's name was called. Everyone now knew the name of the new 'hottie' in Hogwarts. They also knew now the one that nearly disabled the Hogwarts Express. Sakura nervously walked towards the stool, but still portraying style and grace. Boys became dumbstruck as her auburn shoulder-length hair waved on her back and as she smiled falsely at the people in the hall. Before she sat down, she looked towards the Gryffindor table where Eriol and Tomoyo were seated. Eriol and Tomoyo both gave her an encouraging smile. They were both very worried that if she really changed forever, she would end up in another house separate from them. Sakura finally sat down and Professor Mc Gonagall placed the ragged hat on top of Sakura's head.  
  
'Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the cards mistress. Mistress Kinomoto,' 'Please call me Sakura, Sorting-san.' 'Very well Sakura. I can see that you are very loyal. You are very brave and you are extremely powerful. I can see that you are quite clever at things. except math, though.' Sakura blushed at this comment. 'Yes, go on Sorting-san.' 'You are a very determined girl, perfect for both Gryffindor. However, there's something here I have only noticed now. You are in love with your guy best friend. yet your love has been denied. You are currently heartbroken and you want to get your revenge.' 'Sorting-san please put me in the house that will help me save my soul. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sad enough as it is all because of me. I just want to be in the house that will help m start over again. I want to forget him, please.' Sakura's eyes leaked out crystal tears once more as she begged the hat for its help. 'I see that you are kind and considerate. There is truly only one place that will help you most.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sakura sighed with relief and took the hat off her head as the hall erupted with cheering and applause. All the boys at the Gryffindor table except Eriol and another boy that she couldn't distinguish was standing up and wolf whistling (Is that what it's called?) at her. She whispered a silent thanks to the Sorting hat and handed it back to Professor Mc Gonagall. She turned around to find that Professor Dumbledore already made it to the great hall. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She then walked over to Tomoyo who was already crying with happiness. Sakura gave Tomoyo a big hug.  
  
"I don't want to leave you all alone with only Eriol to talk to! You'll need girl talk too!" Sakura said as she smiled brightly, but without real emotion. She was just doing that so that Tomoyo wouldn't fret. She then looked right across her and she saw Aisa Miyu in the Ravenclaw table talking to the girls all around her. She was pointing at Sakura then she started whispering again. She then pointed to someone not very far from Sakura and started giggling like mad. Sakura quickly looked down at her plate. Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon in order to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make. First, would all first years and some of the higher years keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds. Second, Mr. Filch has kindly posted once again the objects that are not allowed in school in each of your dormitories. The entire list is composed of five hundred items and he wishes that you all will follow these rules. Last, but not the least, there will be school dances during every holiday such as Christmas time, Easter, and end of the school that is open to third years and up. Thank you for your attention and I have only one more word to say: Itadakimasu!" He then sat down and smiled in the direction of the Japanese exchange students with his twinkling blue eyes. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and began laughing as soon as everyone else started whispering about the words that Professor Dumbledore just said. Soon Hermione noticed their laughter.  
  
"Sakura, why were you three laughing?" Hermione asked Sakura. (AN/ Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sat near Hermione, Harry and Ron)  
  
"Hermione, the word that he said, Itadakimasu means thanks for the food or Time to eat in Japanese. We were merely laughing at the reaction of all the students at his words. In case you didn't notice, you all look funny when confused." Sakura giggled after she said that and looked up at the table where the staff was dining. There, seated side by side was Nakuru and Yukito. Sakura smiled in surprise and decided to finally try to talk to Yukito with her thoughts. Kero told her that she will acquire that certain power when she decided to tap into it. She concentrated hard and soon enough she was speaking with Yukito with her mind. (AN/ everything enclosed in the = are the messages being sent through one's thoughts.)  
  
=Yukito-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Tomoeda with onii-chan! =  
  
=Konbawa, (Good Evening) Sakura-chan. I see you have discovered how to communicate with your mind, a powerful tool I must say. As it is that we are your guardians, it is only right that I follow where you go. Cerberus is guarding Tomoeda for us. In addition to that, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Akizuki-san will be teaching the new subject here at Hogwarts as it is Professor Dumbledore's request. Don't worry, you are in our classes. =  
  
=Arigato (Thank You) Yukito-san, I am grateful that you are keeping watch over me. = Sakura smiled at Yukito and Nakuru who smiled back.  
  
"Sakura-chan, who are you smiling at?" inquired Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, look at the staff table. Yukito-san and Nakuru-san are there."  
  
"Oh! I can see them! Do you think that we are in their classes? I hope we are!"  
  
"I know we are in their classes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do." Sakura didn't want to tell Tomoyo about her newly acquired power yet. It was her secret and hers alone. Food suddenly appeared on their plates. The students began stuffing themselves with much enthusiasm. Sakura was about to get food when she looked back again at Aisa. She seemed to be winking and flirting with someone from the Gryffindor table. She then looked straight at Sakura and gave her an evil glare. Right then and there, Sakura lost her appetite to eat and she stopped getting food. She just began playing with her spoon and fork instead of eating.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright? Why aren't you eating?" Sakura looked up in fear as she realized who was talking to her. It was Li Syaoran. (AN/ Syaoran was sitting beside Harry)  
  
"I-I'm alr-right, L-Li-kun, j-ja!" She stammered. Her eyes, starting to well up with tears, she quickly stood up and ran to the girls' comfort room. When she got inside the comfort room, she formed a barrier around the room so that incase that she released her aura, no one would get hurt. Back at the Great Hall, Syaoran sat there and stared after Sakura as she ran off in confusion. (AN/ Harry didn't notice what just happened between Sakura and Syaoran.)  
  
'Why'd she call me Li-kun? She knows that she can call me by my first name. Why did she look so sad?' Syaoran decided to ask Tomoyo about it.  
  
"Daidouji-san, why did Sakura call me Li-kun? She's my best friend and she knows that she is allowed to call me by my first name." Tomoyo turned to look at Syaoran with great hesitation and replied.  
  
"Li-kun, I can't tell you. If I tell you, everything will be ruined. You have to find it out for yourself. Wisdom is not given, it's earned." (AN/ I heard that saying somewhere. I just thought it sounded cool, so I made it possible for it to be placed here.) Tomoyo turned back to her conversation with Hermione and Eriol, completely ignoring Syaoran's confused expression. Syaoran, completely baffled decided just to ask Sakura herself the following morning and continued eating.  
  
Aisa was watching the entire scene with an evil grin from the Ravenclaw table. 'Wonderful, everything is going perfectly.'  
  
***Far; far away in who knows where***  
  
Somewhere far away from Hogwarts, an evil-looking man with eyes like snakes was looking out of the window of an old deserted mansion with a broad, twisted smile on his face. He had just gotten the report that he wanted to hear. Soon, his plan would be placed into action. A huge snake slowly, but swiftly slithered near the man and he hissed at him softly.  
  
"Patience, my dearest Nagini," the man looked at the snake with something nearly resembling love. "I know that Elvira will not let me down. I know that her plan is full-proof and that she will succeed. She is after all my daughter and she should be as powerful as I. Soon, Nagini, soon it will all fall apart."  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
AN/ Phew, *wipes her sweat with a towel and sighs contentedly* 8 pages! That was a lot of pages for me to write on a weekday! Well anyway, how was that for a cliffhanger? Personally, I thought that the last chapter had more action and drama in it while this chappie had a little more suspense. Well, I want to know what YOU think. Comments, suggestions, requests, clarifications, complaints, (I hope there are none of those!) just let me know what you thought! If you want me to e-mail you when I update the next chapter, please just request for it in your review and leave your e-mail address as well. I won't post the next chapter of this fic until I get 14 reviews in total! R&R! Please check out my other fic, "The Magic Called Love" as well. It's kind of. incomplete, but I'm not posting its next chappie until it gets 4 reviews. 


	4. Letting Go and Sakura’s Prediction

New chapter y'all! I am sooo psyched that I actually got the number of reviews that I asked for just one day after I posted the third chapter! Well, anyway, for this chapter, I'm going to bring a little Lara Fabian in. I'm gonna put a song as part of this particular chapter that will somehow help Sakura make the decision that I know all S+S fans will hate. To all those who are confused about the fact that Sakura and co. can speak English, it's because they have magic that allows them to speak the English language. I'm not going to reveal anything about the evil-looking man's daughter yet, that's for later. For those who found out who the evil- looking man is or anything about Elvira, please don't reveal it to the other naive readers who haven't got a clue who they are. The answers to the other questions will be revealed, before the end of the entire fic, that I can assure you. Other questions will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed since the first chapter: 1. Down-right-mystical 2. Blue-Dreamz (only God knows. I ain't revealing TOO much yet, but you're close enough to the real thing.) 3. F@ntasy K@t 4. Fallin' Heart 5. Buffy() 6. AyUnLi 7. arrow-card 8. Bloodlust Night 9. adriana 10. cherry() (I update whenever I get a certain number of reviews. I usually write the number of reviews that I want at my AN at the end of the chapter.) 11.vividviolets() 12. Keyblade() 13. kawaiitenshisakura 14. Miya-chan3  
  
All of your reviews have inspired me to continue writing! I am sooo grateful to you all.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I don't own CCS nor do I own Broken Vow. I do own 3 boxes filled with diskettes, though!  
  
Now, on with the story before I do anymore babbling on.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Patience, my dearest Nagini," the man looked at the snake with something nearly resembling love. "I know that Elvira will not let me down. I know that her plan is full-proof and that she will succeed. She is after all my daughter and she should be as powerful as I. Soon, Nagini, soon it will all fall apart."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Chapter 4: Letting Go and Sakura's Prediction  
  
***Girl's Dormitory***  
  
It was Monday morning, the very first day of classes. Sakura was already up and ready for class. She walked over to the window and grabbed the radio that she brought along with her and turned it on. (AN/ Sakura's a sorceress so her magic allows the radio to function normally and without interference) she stared out the window thinking about Syaoran when the DJ announced the next song.  
  
"And next on the top ten hit chart, we have Broken Vow by Lara Fabian!" a slow song came lilting out of the radio.  
  
Mmmm.  
  
Tell me her name  
  
I want to know  
  
The way she looks  
  
And where you go  
  
I need to see her face  
  
I need to understand  
  
Why you and I came to an end  
  
Tell me again  
  
I want to hear  
  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
  
Who lays with you at night  
  
When I'm here all alone  
  
Remembering when I was your own  
  
I'll let you go  
  
I'll let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I'll let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken vow  
  
Tell me the words I never said  
  
Show me the tears you never shed  
  
Give me the touch  
  
That one you promised to be mine  
  
Or has it vanished for all time  
  
I'll let you go  
  
I'll let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I'll let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken vow  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream of you and I  
  
And then I realize  
  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I'd give away my soul  
  
To hold you once again  
  
And never let this promise end  
  
I'll let you go  
  
I'll let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I'll let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken vow, Mmmm.  
  
Sakura softly cried as she heard the lyrics of the song. The song fit exactly what she was feeling at that moment. Confused, hurt, betrayed and regretful, she turned off the radio and watched the sky as the sun peeked out between the clouds. She didn't want to admit it, but there was only one answer that she could find in order to resolve her problem. There was only one solution that could somehow relieve her of the pain that she felt inside her heart. She didn't want to do it, she was sure of that, but there was no other way she could think of. Tomoyo once told her that she would be happy as long as the one she loved was happy and that she didn't need for her love to be returned. If that was true, why wouldn't she be happy for Syaoran that he found someone that he seemed to love? Shouldn't she be happy that her loved one was happy? If she couldn't be happy with him, couldn't she at least be happy for him? She knew what she must do, for everyone's sake. Though it pained her so, it had to be done. She looked at the orange sky once more before leaving the dorm. Softly, she whispered something so soft that it was barely audible.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, onegai (please) shiawaseni (be happy), I'm letting you go."  
  
***At the Great Hall***  
  
Syaoran scanned the hall looking desperately for any sign of auburn. He really wanted to find Sakura and see if she was fine. He finally spotted her near the end of the Gryffindor table sitting right next to Harry. She seemed like she was really happy. She was laughing and smiling, something he did not see since he last left Tomoeda. He felt something painful in his heart as he saw Sakura laughing along with Harry, but he quickly dismissed it. He quickly made his way through the sea of students to where Sakura was seated.  
  
"Sakura-chan, there you are! I've been looking for you since this morning!" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Li-kun, sorry, I didn't know that you were looking for me." She then turned to look at the other people at the table. "I'm going to go to my first class now, so I'll see you later." Tomoyo reacted at his statement.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you haven't even touched the food!"  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm not hungry, that's all."  
  
"But Sakura-chan," this time it was Syaoran who spoke up. "You didn't eat anything last night either!"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm really not hungry. Oh yeah, by the way, Li-kun, please call me Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Demo (but), Sakura-chan I-" Sakura placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh, Li-kun, I'm letting you go now. Call me Kinomoto-san, not Sakura-chan onegai."  
  
"You know that I allow you to call me by my first name, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nandemonai (Nothing). Shiawaseni, Li-kun." Sakura turned to leave when Syaoran grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I want to talk to you." Sakura heavily sighed and turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm in no mood to talk Li-kun."  
  
"But Sakura-chan,"  
  
"Syaoran! Will you walk me to my class?" Aisa appeared out of nowhere and clung to his arm. "I have Charms first, come on and let's go." Sakura, seeing this as an opportunity to get away from Syaoran ran off to the opposite side of the hall and left the hall entirely. "Bye Li-kun, shiawaseni and please call me Kinomoto-san!"  
  
*Groan* 'I didn't get a chance to talk to her because Miyu came. For once, can't she stop getting in between Sakura-chan and me?' Syaoran, realizing his thought quickly shoved it to the back of his mind, reminding himself that he was happy with Miyu. 'Why did I think of that?" he looked at Miyu who was smiling at him. Miyu's friend, Chou suddenly came over.  
  
"Hey Miyu, let's go to Charms class now. We don't want your boyfriend to get in trouble because he was late for his first class now would we?" Chou giggled.  
  
"Sure, Syaoran, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing by himself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Syaoran took one last look around the hall for some sign that could help him figure out what was going on with Sakura. Finding nothing that could possibly help him, he left for his first class, Divination.  
  
***Divination Room***  
  
Sakura was getting drowsy from the atmosphere in the room. The heavily scented air made her eyes droopy and her head ache. She looked at Tomoyo who sat right across her. She was busy looking through the pack of tarot cards that Professor Trelawney just gave them. She looked at Eriol who was trying not to talk to Syaoran who was trying to catch Eriol's attention.  
  
"Today, we will start learning about the tarot cards. I understand that one of the exchange students have some experience in these matters. Will Mistress Sakura Kinomoto come and display her knowledge of tarot cards?" Sakura snapped back to reality at the mention of her name. "Yes Professor Trelawney."  
  
Sakura walked towards the front holding a pack of tarot cards. "Can I have a volunteer?"  
  
Students looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Somebody suddenly stood up to volunteer. "I'll do it."  
  
The other students looked at the brave volunteer. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Okay Li-kun, please come here." Syaoran walked forward and stared right into those emerald eyes of Sakura. Right then and there, he lost it. He no longer held any worries or problems; all he saw was innocence and serenity. His sore eyes were healed and his pain was washed away. However, as he got closer and closer, he saw something hidden beneath pools of emerald, he saw sorrow. As he realized that she was sad, he felt a pang in his heart. He quickly dismissed all that he just felt as he stood right next to Sakura. 'Sakura is a happy girl who doesn't let things get her down, she wouldn't be sad.' Sakura took his hand in hers and he felt some of his aura disappear. He looked at Sakura and started to panic, but then he saw a flash of green go into the tarot cards. 'Ah, so she uses a person's aura to tell their future. Let's see what she'll say about me.'  
  
"Li-kun, please take five cards anywhere from the deck." Sakura held the tarot cards out to him. He was about to take a card when he felt his aura reside in another cards, he took that instead. The same held true every time he would pick a card. After he got his five cards, Sakura put the deck on the desk and began looking through the cards that he had chosen. As Sakura looked through the cards, he saw her complexion suddenly become pale and her eyes held disbelief.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" instead of a reply, all that Syaoran received was silence. She aligned the cards face down on the table; she sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. Syaoran decided to sit right across Sakura and awaited her verdict. All of a sudden, they felt a surge of Sakura's pink aura envelope them in its warmth.  
  
Sakura's eyes finally snapped open, but they looked completely different, she looked possessed. Her eyes seemed to be made of steel as she looked into Syaoran's. She ran her finger over the cards and stopped at the one furthest on her right and she began telling of his fate to come. (AN/ even if these sound like the Sakura Cards, they're not, okay?)  
  
"The Betrayer," Sakura turned the first card over. "An enemy hides under a mask, concealing his true identity to you. You are currently under the impression that this person bears true loyalty towards you. The Betrayer is also known as The Deceiver."  
  
"The Lock," Sakura turned the second card over. "You conceal your true feelings from others, but most importantly, you hide them from yourself. You are in denial of your hidden feelings, but you need to accept them in order to move on. The Lock is also known as The Keeper."  
  
"The Sword," Sakura turned the third card over. "You have been involved in many fights before, the one that will truly test your worth as a warrior is yet to come. The most important battle that will unlock The Keeper will reveal its true intentions before the seventh month wanes as your fight progresses. The Sword is also known as The Battle."  
  
"The Energy," Sakura turned the fourth card over. "You bear extremely strong powers and they have helped you greatly in the past, but you have still yet to discover your most powerful ability. You will have a companion that you hurt greatly but this companion of yours is the key in claiming your hidden power. The Energy is also known as The Source."  
  
Everybody in the room was captivated with suspense. Everyone held their breath as the fifth, yet the final card was turned over.  
  
"The Heart," Sakura turned the final card over. "You are unaware of a person's feelings, and it is this person that shall help you in discovering your hidden power. You have greatly injured this person, but this person has decided to let you go. You have yet to find your true love, but all you needed to do was look right where you have not. This person, though seemed to alienate you, will return to you as a friend, but is the one who your destiny was intertwined with since the beginning of time. The Heart is the most powerful card and it is the key to realizing the meaning of The Mask, The Lock, The Sword and The Wand. The Heart bears another name that shows its true intentions as it is mentioned; True Love."  
  
Not a sound was heard; no one dared to breathe after they heard what Sakura prophesized. Syaoran looked at Sakura dumbfounded. Sakura looked back at Syaoran with those eyes of steel and took his hands. She picked the cards up, clasped his hands over them and muttered a quick spell. Instantly, he felt the aura that left him a while ago flood back into him, twice as powerful as before. After Syaoran took the cards out of his hand, he felt Sakura's pink aura leave the room and Sakura fainted.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran picked her up from the floor and carried her in his arms. "I'm bringing her to the Hospital Wing." He looked once more at the tarot cards and then he left.  
  
As soon as he left, students started whispering about what just happened. Professor Trelawney couldn't get them to listen to her anymore, Divination was over.  
  
***Hospital Wing***  
  
Sakura woke up to find a pair of Amber orbs staring down at her emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sakura sat up and looked about her. Syaoran felt her forehead to check if she had a temperature. "You don't have a fever."  
  
"Li-kun, what happened? I remember looking standing up to tell your future, but I can't remember what happened after that. Where am I anyway?"  
  
"You're in the Hospital Wing. Are you telling me that you don't remember anything that happened after you sat down?"  
  
"No, what happened? Did I tell you the future?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You just sort of went into a trance and you covered the entire class with your aura. You then took the cards and explained them to me one by one, then you gave me back the aura that you took from me and it returned twice as strong as before and then you fainted so I brought you here."  
  
"Wait a minute, rewind and freeze! Did you just say that I took some of your aura out of you?"  
  
"Don't you remember? This happened before you went into the trance."  
  
"No, I don't recall anything after you stood right beside me. What did I predict?"  
  
"I can't remember most of it." Syaoran lied to Sakura. He didn't want her to start worrying about her prediction right after she recovered from fainting.  
  
"Okay Li-kun. I hope whatever I predicted for you was alright."  
  
"Sakura-chan, why don't you call me Syaoran-kun anymore?" Sakura sighed and looked the opposite way.  
  
"It's because I'm letting go." A part of Sakura's prophecy suddenly appeared in Syaoran's head.  
  
'You are unaware of a person's feelings, and it is this person that shall help you in discovering your hidden power. You have greatly injured this person, but this person has decided to let you go. This person, though seemed to alienate you, will return to you as a friend, but is the one who your destiny was intertwined with since the beginning of time.' Syaoran repeated what Sakura said in his mind as well. 'It's because I'm letting go.' He quickly erased those thoughts from his head, he didn't believe that Sakura's most recent words have anything to do with the prophecy that she just made before passing out.  
  
"Sakura-chan, have I hurt you in anyway at all?" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"O-of c-course n-not! Why w-would you th-think that?" Sakura stammered. She didn't want Syaoran to know that he really hurt her a lot.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you seemed so distant to me and I could never spend time with you anymore." Sakura silently thanked kami-sama out of relief. He didn't suspect anything concerning her true feelings. (AN/ yeah right Sakura! It's just that you ain't reading his mind so you don't know what he was really thinking. *sweatdrops and looks at the reader* I won't interrupt anymore, gomen.)  
  
"I'm alright, Li-kun. There's absolutely no need for you to worry about me."  
  
"Are we still friends?"  
  
"Li-kun, I-"  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright? I was sooo worried about you!" Tomoyo ran in and gave Sakura another bear hug. 'Great,' Syaoran thought. 'Just as I finally get some time alone with Sakura, more distractions come in.'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm alright so onegai, don't be sad." Sakura patted her back and Tomoyo let go. 'Thank you Tomoyo for saving me from answering Li- kun's question.' Soon Eriol, Harry, Hermione and Ron went inside the room. Syaoran sweatdropped as the others ran in, breathless. They were obviously running. 'And here come the reinforcements of distractions!'  
  
"Sakura, are you alright? I heard about what happened from Harry." Hermione gave Sakura a big hug. "I was worried about you! We all were."  
  
"I'm okay, now will everyone stop asking me that?" Sakura snapped at them, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, it's just that we were worried about you considering what you just did." Harry explained. "That was awesome by the way; I've never seen Professor Trelawney so stumped!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You told Li's future! I don't think that even Professor Trelawney has predicted as well and as accurately as you did with Li!" Ron burst out, filled with excitement.  
  
"Oh, that. What did I predict?" everyone was silent.  
  
"Sakura-san," Eriol pushed through the crowd to talk to Sakura. "Are you saying that you can't remember what you predicted?"  
  
"Hai, Eriol-kun, I don't remember it."  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Yes. I think that it's time for us to pay another visit to Professor Dumbledore." Eriol walked over to Syaoran. "You should probably come as well, Li-kun." Eriol then addressed the three wizards in their presence. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened here and during Divination. Please be kind enough to tell the others who saw what happened to keep quiet about it for a while. No one should know about this particular future, not even I." he walked out the door and Tomoyo followed. With Syaoran's help, Sakura got up and they left for Professor Dumbledore's office as well.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, feeling very insecure indeed. Shaking off that feeling, they returned to Gryffindor Tower to gather their stuff for their next lesson, Transfiguration.  
  
***Somewhere far away from the school***  
  
The evil-looking man looked out the window once more. The large snake slithered to his side again and coiled itself around his leg. "Something's gone wrong, I can feel it. Elvira's plan had better work soon or she will pay dearly, with her life."  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
AN/ Yeah, I got another chapter done! My personal favorite part in this chappie was when Sakura was telling Syaoran his future, I even sort of creeped my self out! I totally thought I was out of ideas and then my friend calls me at home and gives me another great idea! I don't know how many chapters this fic will be, but I know that it will be LONG. Comments, suggestions, requests, clarifications, complaints, (Please don't let there be any of those!) just let me know what you thought! If you want me to e- mail you when I update the next chapter, please just request for it in your review and leave your e-mail address as well. I won't post the next chapter of this fic until I get 28 reviews in total or until September 28! (That's my b-day y'all!) R&R!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	5. The New Subject

Hi y'all! My birthday's coming up soon and this is my gift to you all! I can't believe that so many people have reviewed my fan fic! Its major coolness and I know it so much fun! It also feels very rewarding when I get a positive review knowing that people liked my fic. I don't like writing about the evil man too much, so I'm only gonna bring him in when I absolutely need to or when it's time for him to cause torment. Life is VERY good. Oh yeah, big bummer y'all. My exams are coming in soon and from the 12th to the 19th, I think. I don't have the entire schedule fixed out yet. I won't be able to update for a while because I'll be BANNED from the computer. *sigh* never mind me and my problems, y'all have a story to read, don't let me get in the way, have fun!  
  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed since the first chapter:  
  
1. Down-right-mystical  
  
2. Blue-Dreamz (thnx for reviewing again!)  
  
3. F@ntasy K@t (I'm a big fan of HP and CCS too)  
  
4. Fallin' Heart  
  
5. Buffy()  
  
6. AyUnLi (Pity poor Syaoran)  
  
7. arrow-card  
  
8. Bloodlust Night  
  
9. Adriana  
  
10. cherry()  
  
11.vividviolets()  
  
12. Keyblade()  
  
13. kawaiitenshisakura  
  
14. Miya-chan3  
  
15. HyPeR-ChErRYBloSsOm  
  
16. CelestialBlossom  
  
17. crystalshower  
  
18. Dacia  
  
19. Cherry Dragon (Arigato, your review helped a lot)  
  
20. amelle ()  
  
21. DAISYMAISY2121 ()  
  
22. helen ()  
  
Thank you so much for continuing to read my fic. Your reviews are my sources of inspiration. The reviews keep on flowing in!  
  
Disclaimer: *A sheep walks by holding a sign that says "mycherrywolf does not own CCS because she is a big S+S hopeless romantic who gets low grades in Chinese and-"* mycherrywolf: *Grabs the sheep and throws it away* I think that they get the idea. They don't have to know THAT much about me. ^_^UU  
  
On with the next chapter before I go wacko or before that annoying sheep comes back.  
  
***Flashback*** (AN/ this is where the story continues, that why I used this as the flashback.)  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Yes. I think that it's time for us to pay another visit to Professor Dumbledore." Eriol walked over to Syaoran. "You should probably come as well, Li-kun." Eriol then addressed the three wizards in their presence. "Please don't tell anyone about what happened here and during Divination. Please be kind enough to tell the others who saw what happened to keep quiet about it for a while. No one should know about this particular future, not even I." he walked out the door and Tomoyo followed. With Syaoran's help, Sakura got up and they left for Professor Dumbledore's office as well.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Chapter five: The New Subject  
  
***Dumbledore's Office***  
  
"Why, if it isn't the only sorcerers in Britain, it's a pleasure to have you all in my office, again."  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here, Professor Dumbledore, but this is no time for a party. Sakura-san did something during Divination," Eriol stated. "Using her powers as the cards mistress."  
  
"Oh dear, tell me Master Eriol, what did she do?" Eriol looked uncertainly at Syaoran and Sakura before answering him.  
  
"She told Li-kun of the things to come, things that none of us should have been aware of. The most peculiar part of that is that Sakura-san does not seem to recall anything she said nor did she recall doing it at all." Professor Dumbledore did a double take at Eriol's report.  
  
"Did she... really tell the future? Were her details accurate enough?" everyone looked at Syaoran. Only he could answer that question. He remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes professor, it was quite accurate. She explained everything except who the people involved in her prophecy would be besides myself." Professor Dumbledore was quiet for a while.  
  
"Can you describe exactly how did her condition seem like while she was foretelling your fate?" Syaoran remembered how Sakura's eyes seemed to be made of steel.  
  
"Yes professor. When she sat down to tell me of my future, the entire class was wrapped in the warmth of Sakura-chan's aura. She then seemed to go into a trance and her eyes seemed to be as solid as steel. As she read and explained the cards, she bore no emotion. After explaining the final card, her aura briefly disappeared from the classroom and she fainted." Syaoran said as he recalled the coldness of her eyes. He then looked at Sakura who seemed nothing like what she did earlier while she interpreted the cards' meaning. She seemed to be distressed upon hearing of her actions during Divination.  
  
"I see." He then looked up from his desk to Tomoyo. "Miss Tomoyo, will you please fetch Harry from his Transfiguration class? If Professor Mc Gonagall hesitates, please inform her that Harry will be sent back as soon as I ask him something. Please do hurry, Miss Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded in response and immediately sped off to retrieve Harry.  
  
"Professor, what does Harry have to do with this?" Sakura asked the Headmaster.  
  
"You see, Mistress Sakura, he bears more experience than I when it comes to Divination, but I know that he has very low expectations for it." He chuckled. "He's not the only one who underestimates the power of Divination." Sakura politely nodded.  
  
"Master Li, can you recall what cards she interpreted for you?" Syaoran hesitated for a moment, but when he saw Sakura's desperate expression, he knew that he had to tell the truth.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I can remember each one."  
  
"Would you please tell us which cards she told you about?" Syaoran sighed. There was no worming out of this one.  
  
"She explained The Mask, The Lock, The Sword, The Wand and the Heart."  
  
"The five most powerful cards in the deck. Wait, are you sure you only pulled out five?"  
  
"Yes, I pulled only five tarot cards out."  
  
"And are you sure that there wasn't a sixth?" Syaoran thought carefully. He suddenly remembered another pull of his aura while he was picking cards, but he didn't get that card because he already had chosen five.  
  
"I was told to choose only five cards. I chose not to pull that card instead." Dumbledore suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"Mistress Sakura, could you retell Master Li his future?" Sakura paled. Eriol, seeing Sakura's nervousness knew exactly the problem right away.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, every prediction that a sorceress or a sorcerer makes can only happen once unless it was supposed to happen again."  
  
"Does that mean that since he didn't take the last card, we'll never know what it was?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I should be sorry." Sakura spoke up for the second time since they arrived in his office. "I should have remembered that sorcerers have six cards in the deck for them whenever their future is foretold. It's all my fault that I forgot about that fact. Now we'll never know." She began to cry. Syaoran walked over to Sakura's side and put his arm over her shoulders and drew her closer to him in order to try and give her comfort.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's alright. It wasn't entirely your fault; you were in a trance so you couldn't really remember it. Plus I'm sure that if you had told me to get six cards, Professor Trelawney or some of the students would have suspected that you and I have sorcery as our magic in addition to witchcraft, considering how inquisitive our fellow Gryffindors are." Sakura dried her tears and buried her face in Syaoran's chest, hugging him tightly. Syaoran pulled her closer as if he was trying to protect her from something. "Please don't cry Sakura-chan, I'm right here with you. I won't leave you alone." Just then, Tomoyo burst in breathless, dragging Harry in.  
  
"Professor, here he is. We came here as quickly as we could." She then looked at Syaoran who was still holding Sakura. "Whoops, am I interrupting anything?" Sakura broke away from Syaoran, dried her tears and faced Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Li-kun here was just comforting me, that's all." She smiled at Syaoran who involuntarily blushed. Of course, neither Sakura nor Syaoran realized that Syaoran was blushing. Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Tomoyo and Eriol however DID notice Syaoran's blush. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other with a knowing smile on their faces.  
  
'It looks like he still as some feelings for her hidden somewhere in his heart.' They both thought. Harry walked forward.  
  
"Professor, is there something that you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I do. Do you remember how Professor Trelawney looked that time that she gave you a real prediction?"  
  
"Er, yes Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Can you describe it to us?"  
  
"Er, okay. She sort of went into a trance, her voice became all deep and her eyes were rolling in their sockets. It was way creepy." Professor Dumbledore stood up and paced around the room. He sat down and sighed.  
  
"Just as I feared. You may all go now." Everybody was about to leave when Professor Dumbledore stopped Eriol. "Master Eriol, will you please stay for a while? I need to talk to you about 'you-know-who.'" Eriol nodded for the others to go on. Harry however looked quite confused.  
  
"Professor, is 'you-know-who' Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"No Harry, but I expect that Mistress Sakura, Master Li and Miss Tomoyo all know who he is, don't you?" the trio nodded in reply. "Very well, that's all. Please go to your next class. I know that you three will not want to miss out on your next subject as it is you have all missed Transfiguration already. Please inform your next teacher that Master Eriol will follow in a little while."  
  
***Outside Dumbledore's Office***  
  
Harry was about to protest when Sakura closed the door on Harry.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo turned to go to their next class.  
  
"Harry, you'll find out soon enough. Now is not the right time and if even I am excluded from the conversation, it means it's very important. Please don't try and eavesdrop on them, be respectful okay Harry?"  
  
"Who is this 'you-know-who' anyways?" Sakura twirled around on her heels and jumped right in front of Harry.  
  
"Can't tell you!" Sakura smiled at Harry and he blushed. Syaoran however, was fuming when he saw Harry blush. Tomoyo was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Why are you grinning Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked still keeping his eyes on Harry. Tomoyo giggled a bit.  
  
"Nothing Li-kun. Absolutely no reason." Tomoyo giggled again and ran off to the fourth floor ahead of the others.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, wait up for us!" Sakura sprinted off after Tomoyo. The boys, surprised at Sakura's speed stood there staring at her retreating figure before they realized that they were being left behind.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, wait up for us!" and they both ran after Sakura.  
  
***New Classroom***  
  
"Anybody know what our new subject is?" Tomoyo asked as they entered the room. When they entered the classroom, they saw that it was entirely decorated with stuff from Asia. Sakura even saw the magic circle formation of Clow Reed on the wall in front of them. She also saw posters of the different cards' true forms when not in card form hanging all around.  
  
"Never mind, I didn't say anything." They all took a seat up front while Harry joined Hermione and Ron who were seated right behind Sakura and the others. Sakura decided to sit right next to Syaoran for this class incase they needed to discuss something about the cards considering that their pictures were all around the room. Suddenly-  
  
"OHAYOU!!! GOOD MORNING CLASS, WELCOME TO MY VERY FIRST CLASS!!!" Nakuru burst in screaming her greeting with excitement.  
  
"KYAAA!!! SO MANY KAWAII FACES HERE!!!" Nakuru instantly grabbed Sakura and rubbed her cheek against Sakura's cheek. Everybody was sweatdropping. (AN/ me too. ^_^UU)  
  
"Nakuru-san, can you please put me down?"  
  
"Whoops, Sorry Mistress Sakura-chan." Nakuru then put Sakura down and Sakura slipped back to her seat.  
  
"Nakuru-san, please don't do that again. You wouldn't want onii-chan finding out that you-"  
  
"Hai Mistress Sakura-chan. I won't do it again." She crossed her heart with her hand as a sign of promise. "Now, on with the introductions." Nakuru crossed to the teacher's desk, took out a planner from the drawer and placed it on the desk.  
  
"My name is Nakuru Akizuki. You may call me Nakuru or Professor Nakuru or even Professor Akizuki, whichever you wish. I'm pretty sure that all of you haven't got a clue what this subject is." Nakuru snapped her fingers and a rolled-up banner appeared on the blackboard. "This subject is- " she snapped her fingers again.  
  
"STUDY OF ASIAN MAGIC!!!" she yelled out as the banner unrolled itself and sure enough, that was what was written on the banner. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo paled.  
  
"Nakuru-san, why is this the new subject?" Tomoyo asked her. Nakuru twirled on her toes and jumped on top of the teacher's desk.  
  
"Because I understand that no one has studied this in Hogwarts before except-" she then looked around, confused. She then jumped off the desk and stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Master Eriol-kun?" the door suddenly opened and in walked Eriol.  
  
"I'm right here Nakuru-chan. I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore had to talk to me." Eriol walked to a seat beside Tomoyo and sat down. "Please do continue."  
  
"Hai Master Eriol-kun!!!" Nakuru calmed down and stood at the front of the room. She walked towards the back of the room and concentrated her aura towards the front of the classroom. She then muttered a spell and blasted something from her hand towards the front. What materialized in front of the classroom gave no reaction for the other students, but it made Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura gasp in surprise.  
  
In the front of the class was a life-size statue of Clow Reed.  
  
Eriol stood up and examined the statue of Clow Reed. It seemed to be made of some substance harder than porcelain and the colors were bright and perfectly blended. It was almost as if it was alive. Nakuru walked to the front as Eriol examined it. She smiled as he traced the staff that Clow Reed was holding.  
  
"Is it exact enough?" Eriol snapped out of his dream.  
  
"Nakuru-chan, it's amazing. When did you make this? How did you make it?"  
  
"Magic, Master Eriol-kun, magic." She then told Eriol to sit down as she started the lecture.  
  
"This," she motioned towards the statue. "Is Clow Reed, the most powerful wizard." Gasps were heard from the students. "He lived over centuries ago and he attended this very same school. He-" Hermione shot her hand into the air. "Yes, er-"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Nakuru smiled at Hermione as she committed Hermione's name to memory.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Hermione stood up to ask her question.  
  
"If it's true that Clow Reed attended and is indeed the most powerful wizard ever-"  
  
"Not the most powerful wizard ever Hermione. He used to be, but there is someone who took his place." Nakuru interrupted Hermione and she winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed. 'I'm not THAT powerful.'  
  
"Okay Professor, but since he used to be the most powerful wizard and he used to attend Hogwarts, why isn't he in 'Hogwarts, A History'?" murmurs of agreement were heard in the room.  
  
"Ah Hermione, if you will let me finish my lecture, you will understand, is that okay with you?" Hermione nodded at Nakuru.  
  
"Alright, I will continue. He attended Hogwarts as well and became a Gryffindor, but he left school early because of some issues. In the middle of his seventh grade, he left for Japan in order to expand his powers. You see, in the middle of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he caused a surge of his aura because he got so happy about getting an O in his essay. Due-" Harry's hand was in the air this time. "Yes, uh-"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Okay Harry, what is your question?" Harry stood up.  
  
"What's an aura?"  
  
"An aura is a characteristic atmosphere of any magical being." Harry nodded and sat down again.  
  
"Okay, back to the lecture and er, if you have any questions, can they wait until after I finish?" the entire class nodded. "Good."  
  
"Clow Reed released some of his aura and the thing is, he had a golden aura. You see, wizards have transparent auras because they cannot hold the required amount of power needed to have colored auras. Some special wizards and witches have a colored aura, but theirs are very weak. These people are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The main reason why he left was because Clow Reed wasn't a wizard. He was something more powerful, he was a sorcerer. Another reason why he wasn't in the book was because he never graduated Hogwarts and sorcerers aren't allowed in the books of wizards." By this time, the entire class was listening to her every word.  
  
"Sorcerers are the most powerful beings on this planet and most of them resided in Asia. They kept on intermarrying so as to keep the blood between them pure sorcery. They want to be secretive and they keep mostly to themselves unless the Wizarding World asks for their help. Most wizards believed that sorcerers were too powerful to be dealt with and that they would rule the Earth with an iron fist. They were afraid of the sorcerers' powers. Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer on the planet so the Wizarding World was very scared of him. And incase that you guys are wondering why I am teaching you about this is because sorcerers need justice. Professor Dumbledore is one of the few Wizards that believe that sorcerers mean no harm. They just want to keep to themselves, but they are forced to use their magic whenever their lives are endangered. The Headmaster wishes you all to understand that incase you ever meet someone who has somehow inherited the gift of sorcery or is powerful enough to be one," Nakuru looked in the direction of the foreign students. "He wishes that all of you would respect their privacy and their powers. He has already worked with them and he knows that they are very nice. We have to be nicer to them considering that they could help us in this time of crisis when it comes to Lord Voldemort." Nakuru looked at Harry and sat on the desk again. "What I want to know is who agrees with me?" Only four hands appeared in the air. Tomoyo's, Sakura's, Eriol's and Syaoran's hand were the only ones that were seen. Apparently the students were beginning to be scared of these sorcerers and did not wish to associate with them. Nakuru sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll proceed to the achievements of the late Clow Reed." Nakuru began writing things on the board. "Now who can tell me things that make a magical being great and powerful?"  
  
Hermione's hand was in the air. "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Their creations and deeds make magical beings great." Nakuru smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Very good Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone possibly tell me the greatest achievement of Clow Reed?" Sakura's, Syaoran's, Tomoyo's and of course Eriol's hand shot up. Nakuru didn't know who to choose among the four foreign students. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Professor Nakuru?"  
  
"Can you please call one of the students raising their hands to recite?" Hermione looked shocked to be asked to conduct the recitation.  
  
"Yes Professor." She looked at Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. "I pick Eriol."  
  
"Master Eriol-kun, please answer if it pleases you." Eriol stood up.  
  
"Thank you Nakuru-chan. Clow Reed's greatest achievement was the creation of the legendary Clow Cards." He smiled at Sakura who was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud and sat down. The class gasped at what Eriol said. They heard about the Clow Cards and the good deeds they've done for the Wizarding World, but they had no idea that they were created by a sorcerer. "Very good Master Eriol-kun, ten points again to Gryffindor."  
  
Eriol sweatdropped. "Nakuru-chan, you don't have to call us Master and Mistress in class."  
  
"Hai Eriol-kun!" she wrote the words 'Clow Cards' on the board. "Now who can tell me the things that the Clow Cards did for the Wizarding World before it was sealed away in order to prepare for its new owner?" several hands shot into the air. She called a girl who seated near the back.  
  
"Yes, what's you name sweetie?" the girl blushed at being called sweetie in front of the class.  
  
"Lavender Brown, Professor Nakuru."  
  
"Okay Lavender, what's your answer?"  
  
"They prevented a flood that was about to destroy Hogsmeade." People gasped at this. Who knew that Hogsmeade was once in danger of a flood?  
  
"Very good Lavender! How'd you know of this?"  
  
"My ancestors used to live in Hogsmeade and the story was passed down about how they were saved by a spirit that was called a Clow Card."  
  
"Wonderful, take ten points. Now what other-" the bell suddenly rang. "Oh dear."  
  
"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow and I just want to ask one last question, do you still think sorcerers are bad?" to the surprise of the cardcaptor gang, the rest of the class yelled out their answer.  
  
"THEY'RE THE NICEST MAGICAL BEINGS IN THE WORLD!!!" Nakuru sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, cool, it seems that my lecture got to them, eh? Class dismissed!" students filed out of the classroom leaving only Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran and Tomoyo went to their next period.  
  
"Nakuru-san, wow! I'm so surprised that you made them believe that we truly are nice people! I congratulate you on your achievement!" Sakura ran forward and gave Nakuru a big hug.  
  
"So am I Mistress Sakura-chan, so am I. Do you think I could introduce you guys soon?"  
  
"Nakuru-chan, we are here for a mission. I'm afraid that we have to keep our identities a secret until it is absolutely unavoidable. I want the students to know that sorcerers are truly nice people, without intimidating them with our powers."  
  
"Eriol-kun, is it true that Clow Reed-san really saved Hogsmeade?" Sakura asked Eriol in awe.  
  
"Yes Sakura-san, Clow Reed used the shield card and that's how the wizards found out about the Clow Cards in the first place. He didn't care about his secrecy, he just wanted to save the villagers living in Hogsmeade."  
  
"That is so cool Eriol-kun! I didn't know my half father did that!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura-san. Nakuru-chan, please keep a low profile. Even Professor Dumbledore agrees that Sakura-san's magic shouldn't be widely known about."  
  
"Gomene Master Eriol-kun, I thought it would be a good excuse to make the statue, that's all. Did you like it?" Eriol smiled warmly at Nakuru.  
  
"Nakuru-chan, it was almost exact! I was surprised that you were able to create that considering that you were made during my time, not Clow Reed's."  
  
"I'm glad to make my master and mistress happy."  
  
"Arigato Nakuru-san, I'm very grateful that you feel that way. Eriol- kun, we'd better get to Charms class now, ja ne Nakuru-san!" Sakura and Eriol left the classroom.  
  
"Mistress Sakura-chan, please be careful with what you do."  
  
***Charms Class***  
  
"Professor, we're so sorry that we're late! We just finished talking with Professor Nakuru-san and we-" Professor Flitwick cut them off.  
  
"It's quite alright. Now please sit down. We are practicing the charm of darkness. The incantation is this: 'yami!'. Please repeat after me, 'YAMI'!"  
  
"YAMI!!!" the whole class shook at the volume of the word they just yelled out. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Yami meant darkness in Japanese so it was logical for the incantation to be yami.  
  
"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly. (AN/ both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are in the same charms class.) "Now, practice bringing darkness to this lighted box. Off you go!"  
  
Students began yelling the incantation, but none of them were able to do it. However, when it came to Sakura-  
  
"YAMI!!!" Sakura's box became dark. "Cool!" Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo went over to check out Sakura's box.  
  
"Looks like you were able to do it Sakura-chan." Syaoran congratulated her. Suddenly, the whole classroom became dark. Only Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura were visible to each other. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and slipped his hand into hers and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened?"  
  
***Far away from the school***  
  
"What happened?! I thought the plan was all ready to go once Elvira reported back to me. What has gone wrong???" The evil-looking man thrashed about.  
  
"I'm so sorry master; I thought it was for later. I'm sorry!"  
  
"I do not easily forgive. You will pay!"  
  
"I ask for one last chance!" he looked at the pitiful figure on the floor.  
  
"Very well. Do not mess it up."  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
"I will soon be powerful, just you wait Harry Potter!"  
  
-To be continued-  
  
AN/ Yowza, 8 pages! Well, I'll make it short this time. The next time I'll update is on the 28th of September and this is final now. R&R and if you want to be alerted about the update, leave your e-mail in your review. Adieu!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	6. The Sacrifice

Hi! I'm finally posting the next chapter! I'm totally sorry for all the people that had to wait for the 28th in order to read this chappie. I've been totally swamped with my school stuff and all that. Life is definitely NOT a bed of roses. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, please read my friend's fanfics. She's really getting discouraged from the lack of reviews. Her pen name's Jung-wha and she writes CCS fics too. It's a big pity she's too lazy to write the fic of hers which I like the best... I'm not gonna write a super long author's note today, I'm too lazy for that right now.  
  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed since the first chapter:  
  
Down-right-mystical, Blue-Dreamz (You'll find out soon!), F@ntasy K@t (Thanks!), Fallin' Heart, Buffy(), AyUnLi (Sorry! It will be revealed in this chapter...), arrow-card, Bloodlust Night, Adriana, cherry(), vividviolets(), Keyblade(), kawaiitenshisakura, Miya-chan3, HyPeR- ChErRYBloSsOm, CelestialBlossom, crystalshower, Dacia, Cherry Dragon, amelle (), DAISYMAISY2121 (), helen (), crazyotakuchan, LiGirl (secret!), Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP (Thanks for the compliment), Sakura-Angel-04, Ekimozo (maybe!), meinien (I suck at chinese!), SerinityRules  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys! Your reviews really made my day.  
  
Disclaimer: I want CCS for my birthday, but that's impossible 'cause it's CLAMP's. oh well, standard disclaimer applys.  
  
~Recap~  
  
"YAMI!!!" Sakura's box became dark. "Cool!" Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo went over to check out Sakura's box.  
  
"Looks like you were able to do it Sakura-chan." Syaoran congratulated her. Suddenly, the whole classroom became dark. Only Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura were visible to each other. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and slipped his hand into hers and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened?"  
  
~End Recap~  
  
Chapter 6: The Sacrifice  
  
~Sakura's P. O. V. ~  
  
"What happened?" I frantically blinked my eyes in order to search for any sign of my co-Gryffindors or even the Hufflepuffs but to my dismay, I could find none. I could only see Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Li-kun. As I felt Syao- no wait- Li-kun's hand slip into mine, I felt a tingly feeling all over. Mentally, I slapped myself. 'You're not supposed to like him! You're supposed to be over him!' I felt Syao- no- Li-kun squeeze my hand tightly. For some reason, his name seems to jump from my lips whenever I speak with him and I'm always barely in time covering up.  
  
"You didn't cause this right? Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I felt him whisper near my ear those words filled with worry and sincerity. 'How can I not love you when you act that way around me? Always sincere and caring yet the strong pillar whenever others are around you.'  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm positive I didn't cause this. Where are we?" Eriol- kun walked over to me and Li-kun with Tomoyo-chan following after him.  
  
"I think we've been pulled into another dimension. Bring your staff out Sakura-san." Eriol-kun told me as he brought his own staff out. "You too Li-kun, Tomoyo-san, keep your wand out, something's wrong here but I don't know what."  
  
"Hai Eriol-kun, right away." I retrieved my hand from Li-kun's warm and comforting grip and I took out my star pendant. I muttered the incantation under my breath as it glowed brightly in my hand.  
  
"O key that hides the power of the stars shining so bright, release your power and shine your light!" (AN/ correct me if I'm wrong with that okay?) The pendant in my hand instantly grew into my ever-familiar star staff. I gripped it tightly as I scanned the area. For some reason, it didn't seem entirely dark. I don't know exactly how to describe it. It's like all that you can see is very dark black and some brown, there are no floors or walls around either. All you could see is empty dark brown / black space. (AN/ for the people who watch Groove Adventure Rave, think of Altealice, the dimension that pulled Haru into complete agony where he saw his loved ones die for him.) I didn't like the feeling that this- whatever this was- was giving me. It felt really familiar, but painful in the same way.  
  
"Do you think we could use the Through to get out of here?" Tomoyo- chan looked at me with hope in her eyes. "I want to get back as soon as possible so that I can be prepared next time."  
  
"What's happening next time?" I looked at Tomoyo-chan confused.  
  
"The next time this happens, I'll be able to video tape my kawaii Sakura-chan!" her eyes suddenly became all starry and they twinkled. *Sigh* All of us sweatdropped except Tomoyo-chan who was still busy imagining her new videos. It's been a long time since Cardcaptoring but she hasn't changed a bit.  
  
"Maybe I'll even have a new costume for her!" We all sweatdropped again. Okay, maybe Tomoyo-chan changed a little. I have to admit, even if I always refused to wear her outfits, her designing has gotten a lot better. Not like the cutesy kiddie stuff she used to make me wear.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, for the last time, will you listen to me? I'm not gonna wear your outfits and I don't want a documentary of my life!" I said half shouting at her. Tomoyo-chan winced when she heard me say that. Maybe I was being too harsh... 'No, you made a fool out of yourself back then and it's time to change and get back to basic reality.' I told myself.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..." She mumbled. I instantly felt guilty but that was washed right away as I remembered all those humiliating videos. I decided for myself back while I was still in Tomoeda that the world isn't a pleasant place to be and those videos don't help me in any way at all.  
  
"What's with you?" Li-kun grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye, not now. I looked down at my feet and shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see him at all. "How come you're so cold and distant nowadays and you're even being mean to Daidouji-san!" he shook me gently. "Is something wrong? You seemed to have changed. If you have a problem, talk it over with us. We're your friends you know. You can confide in us you know. Please answer me!"  
  
"No." my thoughts were clouded with rage. Who was he to tell me about changing? Who was he to tell me that I was being distant? What does he of all people know about my life? He doesn't know me at all! He's too busy with Ms. Perfect to care about anything! "I'm not going to listen to you. I don't need to answer either. Who are you to tell me about changing? How is it that you of all people are telling me that I'm distant? You don't know a single thing about me! You don't understand me at all!" I wrenched his hands off my shoulders and I looked him straight in the eye. "You have no right to tell me what to do or tell me how I've been acting." I glared at him and turned away from them. "I'm getting out of here. Don't try to follow me!" I walked away briskly, but I heard Li-kun's steps right behind me. Fine, if they don't want to leave me alone, I'll just have to leave them.  
  
"Release and dispel, FLY!" I tapped the Fly card with my staff and two beautiful wings grew from my back. Too bad I was busy raging to think about how pretty my wings were. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I flew away in the opposite direction, not looking back even once. I knew that Li-kun was following me, but I also knew that he'll never be able to catch up to me. I can hear him calling out my name, but I'd rather ignore it. I flew deeper into the seemingly endless dimension, with no friends and no hope of ever getting them back.  
  
~Syaoran's P. O. V. ~  
  
"SAKURA!!!" I yelled out her name while running as fast as my feet would carry me as two magnificent wings grew on her back. I, along with Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa kept on calling her, but she just flew away from us, not even acknowledging our efforts to talk to her. I slowed down my pace in defeat. At this rate, I'll never get to talk to her. I hung my head down as she disappeared from my sight. Soon, I heard Daidouji-san's and Hiiragizawa's footsteps right behind me. She looked downcast and not at all like her usual self. She approached me and stood right in front of me. "Daidouji-san, what-" I never got to finish my sentence.  
  
SLAP. I was slapped on my left cheek. "What the-" SLAP. I got slapped by Daidouji-san across my left cheek again. I could see bright tears leaking out of her amethyst eyes. They reflected pain and sorrow as the tears increased. She swung back her hand to slap me again when Hiiragizawa caught her hand and held it back.  
  
"Let me go, Eriol-kun! It's- it's all his fault that Sakura-chan's alone somewhere and we don't even know where she is!" She struggled trying to get out of his strong grip. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Shhh..." he whispered softly, trying to calm her down. "Hitting Li- kun isn't gonna help the situation. It's not like he knows!" she sank to her knees, crying harder. I didn't know what to do; all I could do was stare at the two in confusion.  
  
"It's his fault she ended up like that..." she muttered, still crying. "I only he didn't... if only she never... she had to be here..." I couldn't take it anymore. What did they know about Sakura-chan that I didn't know?  
  
"Why was she like that?" I asked Hiiragizawa. Daidouji-san was in no condition to speak with me. "What don't I know about Sakura-chan?"  
  
"You don't know now do you? Answer me this: if you truly know who Sakura-san is, would you know how she'd act towards your actions?" Hiiragizawa looked at me with a steady eye.  
  
"I know Sakura-chan very well and I know that I've never done anything to hurt her." I answered with confidence. He looked at me and sighed heavily.  
  
"Not anymore you don't. She's..." I looked at Daidouji's crying figure on the floor. She just kept on muttering 'Forget him... come back...'  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She changed Li-kun... and it isn't her new hairstyle, her entire personality changed." I began to panic at his words. How could she have changed?  
  
"How come? Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you. If you cannot find the answer within your own heart, then there is no hope that she'll ever be the same. You need to know through your heart or else, she won't even recognize our efforts." I sighed in defeat. That's similar to what Daidouji told me back then.  
  
"Will you at least tell me what happened to her while I was away?" he looked at Daidouji who nodded fervently.  
  
"Please tell him, Eriol-kun," she told him. "Maybe he'll be able to find it more easily if he knows. Please, Sakura-chan needs help."  
  
"Very well." He looked at me straight in the eye. "After you left, you promised her that you'd return right? That you'd see each other and that you'd keep contact with her?" I nodded my head in response. "You also told her that you loved her a few days before you left, ne?"  
  
I looked at him in surprise. "I don't remember telling her that. Sure I love her as a friend, but I'm not in love with her."  
  
"You mean, you don't love her anymore?"  
  
"I only love her a little bit more than I love my family."  
  
"This isn't good at all..."  
  
"What isn't good?" he didn't even acknowledge the question I just asked, but he continued to tell me about my best friend.  
  
"Well, for the first year, she was still our genki and same Sakura- san. After that year however, one day..."  
  
~End of Syaoran's P. O. V. ~ ~Flashback~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how come he hasn't written to me in over a year? He promised me he would and I know that Syaoran-kun wouldn't go back on his promise." Fourteen year old Sakura looked at the calendar in her room. "It's already two weeks after the anniversary of the day he left."  
  
Fourteen year old Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a smile. "Maybe he hasn't had a lot of time because he is studying really hard."  
  
"But I really miss him. I'm going to the elders in China to ask if I can see him." Tomoyo began to become panicked. She didn't want Sakura to go to China just because she missed the guy she loved.  
  
"Don't you think that's dangerous Sakura-chan? The elders are very powerful from what Li-kun told us." She shook her head.  
  
"No Tomoyo-chan, I love him and the elders aren't gonna keep me away from him."  
  
A week later, Sakura and Eriol set out for China. They arrived there mid-July and Sakura immediately went to the elders without Eriol in a plea to see Syaoran, but...  
  
"Why can't I see him?" Sakura demanded of the elders. "I am the Mistress of the Sakura Cards and I have every right to meet him!"  
  
There were 7 tall old men seated at a long table. The elder seated in the center stood up.  
  
"It is not out wish that you are being prevented to see him. It is the wish of the young Li clan leader. He cannot see you also because he is obligated to finish his training before becoming the clan leader. Seeing you will dampen his spirits for you are currently stronger than him now and that will delay his training."  
  
"I don't believe that Syaoran-kun doesn't want to see me! Let me speak to him at once!"  
  
"We cannot. If you will not leave this hall, we will be forced to use force and I know that you did not bring your cards."  
  
"Even if I didn't bring my cards, it doesn't mean that I am completely powerless."  
  
"Very well, if you must insist." The elder in the center fired a huge fireball at Sakura. She dogged it and ended up on the floor. An elder seated at the far left side then caused a tidal wave to wash Sakura out of the room and out of the entire mansion.  
  
"This isn't the last you've seen of me." She said as she walked away from them.  
  
Day after day, she trained with Eriol from before dawn until midnight. She practiced magic with Eriol during that period of time and when he was asleep, she practiced martial arts with the Fight card. She never ate a bite nor did she sleep a wink all that time she trained. After a month, Sakura went to try and see Syaoran but day after day, she was neglected her meeting with him. Finally...  
  
"I admire your persistence Cards Mistress, so I will allow you to try and talk to him just this once. Do not use force and do not blame us if he refuses your presence." Sakura jumped for victory when she heard this. She followed a servant to his room and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's me, Kinomoto Sakura!" there was no reply. Sakura tried knocking again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun will you please open the door?" there was still no response.  
  
"Li Syaoran-kun, will you let me talk to you at least? It's your friend, Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
"Go away, don't do this to me." Syaoran's voice was heard through the door. Sakura tried turning the door knob, but it was locked.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, let me in!" suddenly, a fireball was hurled towards the door and it exploded. Sakura who was right in front of the door was scorched from head to toe and Syaoran was nowhere in sight. She immediately fainted and the servant who brought her there dragged her to the front door and threw her out like a trash bag. Eriol who was waiting outside was surprised to see the form of Sakura all scorched.  
  
"Sakura-san!" he took out a small pouch bag from his pocket, took some stuff out of it and sprinkled it over Sakura's small figure. The burns were instantly healed, but she was still unconscious. He then got on the first flight back to Japan and brought her back home.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"After she was fully healed, she then changed for the worst. She refused to eat and all she did was sleep. She stayed like this for the following 3 months after our trip to China. She finally consented to go to school, but she began using her powers recklessly whenever she got emotional. I always had to cover it up and erase people's memories when this happened and it happened more times than there were Clow Cards. The worst was when she nearly killed Tomoyo-chan for mentioning your name. She didn't care any more and she became a loner. Even her health was deteriorating little by little and she was already on the brink of death. Tomoyo-chan and I kept on trying to act like everything was normal and that Sakura-san was still our old friend, but deep inside we knew that there was only one way to truly bring her back. Five weeks ago, she got the letter about Hogwarts and that's when she began becoming a little like her old self. She began eating once more and she stopped using her powers whenever she felt like it. It was like she was given another chance to live again, but there was still something missing. That's how she ended up like this. You're really lucky that she kept her temper in for her power has greatly increased and it gets even more powerful when she is emotional." Silence was heard from Syaoran after Eriol finished. Tomoyo had already dried her tears and she was standing up at this time.  
  
"I didn't know that it was really her at the door. I can't believe that she was really like that. I can't believe that I..." Syaoran shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Because you fired her and because you never believed in her, she changed inside. She even tried to bottle up her feelings and she was even being nice to us when we talked to her. But then your stupid girl appeared."  
  
"My girl?"  
  
"Aisa Miyu you little idiot! Don't you know how cold she was when she met Sakura-san in that compartment on the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"How'd you know that Sakura met Miyu on the train?"  
  
"I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation and I could hear everything that happened on the train."  
  
"Miyu was perfectly polite when she met Sakura. That's why-"  
  
"She began to blow up and cry when you told her that you were going with Sakura to see us?"  
  
"She's very delicate and motional."  
  
"I don't care what you say, if you haven't realized what the problem is then I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me what I should do?"  
  
"Because it shouldn't be done. You're more dense that I thought you were." Tomoyo hooked onto Eriol's right arm.  
  
"Li-kun, you need to go find Sakura and explain to her why you blasted her."  
  
"Why did you blast her anyway?"  
  
"I was in training for resistance against illusions. I thought she wasn't real."  
  
"You need to tell her that. If me or Eriol-kun say it, she won't believe us and she'll blow up again. Please hurry Li-kun."  
  
"Won't you come with me?" a hole suddenly opened behind Eriol and Tomoyo in the dimension.  
  
"We're not supposed to be here." Eriol led Tomoyo out the hole. "Sakura-san made this dimension from her feelings inside and only you can bring her out of it." He stepped through the hole and the two vanished from Syaoran's sight completely as the hole disappeared.  
  
"Great, I'm all alone in a dimension and I don't even have a way to get out." Syaoran then walked in the direction where Sakura flew off and began his search for the misunderstood girl.  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
"Great, I'm all alone in a dimension and I don't even have a way to get out." Sakura flew down low and retracted her wings. "I shouldn't have lost my temper and run off like that. Now I don't even know where the others are. I'd better find a way to get out of here soon"  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
"Where'd she go? I was stupid enough to make her run away and I can't find her. It's all my fault I guess. I should've used my magic to chase after her." Suddenly a fierce wind began to blow.  
  
"Huh? How can there be wind in a place like this? If there's wind here that must mean there is... magic!"  
  
"Come here... come to me..." a voice began calling out to him as the wind encircled him. "If you want to find your precious Cherry Blossom, follow me..."  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran looked around to find the source of the voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your Cherry Blossom is here..." a cloaked figure appeared a few meters away from Syaoran. It motioned towards the area where the wind was creating a tornado and suddenly a small form of a girl appeared there.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran rushed to the girl only to find a barrier enclosed around her. "Speak to me, Sakura!"  
  
"She cannot hear you... she has blocked you out of her thoughts..."  
  
"No, she will listen to me. Sakura, give me sign that you are alright!" there was no response. Syaoran began banging and pounding against the barrier, trying to break through. After a lot of pounding, the barrier finally broke and Sakura fell to the floor. Syaoran rushed to her side and picked her up gently. The cloaked form had reappeared beside him.  
  
"Please be alright, don't die. I'm here for you." Syaoran stroked her head gently and whispered comforting words in her ear.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's eyes opened, but they weren't those emerald eyes that Syaoran loved most. They were some kind of cobalt blue. Syaoran dropped her back to the floor. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto. I'm so glad you came for me Syao-chan!" Sakura over to him and threw her arms around him. Syaoran pulled her arms off him in disgust.  
  
"You're not my Sakura! Tell me, who are you?" Syaoran demanded. Sakura sighed in defeat.  
  
"I guess I can no longer hide it from you." Sakura walked over to Syaoran and hit him unconscious. "I'm sorry, but we need the real you for this." She then dragged Syaoran away.  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
"Where am I now? I've gotta get out of here real soon. People might be worrying about me already." Sakura continued walking. Suddenly a fierce wind began to blow.  
  
"Why is there wind in a dimension? If there's wind that must mean that there's an exit!" Sakura began walking in the direction of the wind.  
  
"Come here... come to me..." a voice began calling out to him as the wind encircled her. "If you want to find your precious Little Wolf, follow me..."  
  
"Who are you? Will you show yourself to me?" Sakura scanned the area looking for whoever spoke. She then saw a cloaked figure a few feet away from her.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" the figure motioned to the area where the wind was creating a tornado and suddenly an unconscious boy with messy chestnut hair appeared there. She felt an aura radiate from the boy. A GREEN aura.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Li-kun, are you alright?" Sakura walked towards him but a barrier appeared in front of her, blocking her way to Syaoran.  
  
"You cannot get to him..." Sakura faced the figure. For some reason, the figure had an aura but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what kind of aura it was. It felt somewhat familiar and welcoming yet lonely and deserted.  
  
"Why can't I get to him?"  
  
"You cannot reach him... not without giving something up..." Sakura looked back at Syaoran and she looked at the figure with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"I won't give up." She then began using her cards to try to get through the barrier.  
  
"Release and dispel, Fiery!"  
  
"Watery!"  
  
"Earthy!"  
  
"Sword!" but despite her efforts, the barrier remained firm. She finally gave up and looked at the figure desperately.  
  
"I'll do anything, just get me back to Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Give me your magic then." Sakura looked at Syaoran's unconscious form and sighed.  
  
"Very well." Sakura lifted her arms and the figure began extracting her powers from her. Just then, Syaoran woke up and he saw Sakura being drained.  
  
"Sakura, don't do it!" Sakura looked at him weakly.  
  
"I have to Syaoran-kun, unless I do, you won't be able to get out." Sakura then looked at the figure again. "Finish it."  
  
The figure then smiled at her and rained her powers. Sakura then fainted and fell to the ground. Her magic was all gone. The barrier disappeared and Syaoran ran to pick her up. He held her in his arms tightly.  
  
"Sakura, don't die..." Syaoran then glared at the figure that got Sakura's magic and raised his sword. "What did you do to her?! I won't let you hurt her any longer!"  
  
"Hurt her?" the figure chuckled pleasantly. "Why would I want to hurt my mistress?"  
  
Syaoran lowered his sword in confusion. "Who are you?"  
  
It chuckled once more and the cloak disappeared, leaving a form of a lady so much like a...  
  
"You're a card!" the figure nodded.  
  
"I cannot be sealed without a sacrifice from the mistress. As soon as I turn back to a card, her magic will return." Her form suddenly disintegrated and went inside a pink card. It floated toward Sakura and it landed on her chest. Syaoran picked her up and carried her in his arms. He placed the card in her pocket. But before he returned it, he read the new Sakura Card's name.  
  
"The Sacrifice..."  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
AN/ hi! So how'd you like it? No cliffy! I won't update the next chapter until I get a total of 80 reviews (including the old ones). Sorry about the demand! Oh yeah, R+R!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	7. Confessing the Truth

AN/ Hi! Hohohoho... I wouldn't be able to distinguish a cliff hanger in my own story if my life depended on it. I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I got 80 reviews. I totally did not expect to get that many reviews as soon as I posted it! Well anyways, in answer to all your questions... you'll just have to finish reading the fic in order to find out! I can't just go around and tell reviewers about the end right away! Whoa, chapter demand is way stronger than I expected it to be when I first posted this ficcy. I'm sooo sorry about this and I know that people are going to kill me for this, but I'm gonna take my time before getting those two together. Hmm... I'm thinking about reposting my first chapter. I wanna change the summary I placed 'cause it ain't working out at this point. What do y'all think? Oh yeah, check your name in the list of reviewers in case I answered a review through there.  
  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed since the first chapter:  
  
Down-right-mystical, Blue-Dreamz, F@ntasy K@t, Fallin' Heart, Buffy(), AyUnLi, arrow-card, Bloodlust Night, Adriana, cherry(), vividviolets(), Keyblade(), kawaiitenshisakura, Miya-chan3, HyPeR-ChErRYBloSsOm, CelestialBlossom (Rave is sooo cool, ne? I like Elie. Sorry, I was in a hurry to finish the chapter.), crystalshower, Dacia, Cherry Dragon, amelle (), DAISYMAISY2121 (), helen (), crazyotakuchan, LiGirl (I'm sooo sorry!), Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP, Sakura-Angel-04, Ekimozo, meinien, SerinityRules, hello (don't go insane!), *, Manga-lunatic, darkan9 (inspiration from wonderful reviewers like you and reading a lot of CCS fics.), who, what, when, where and w, reviewer, Chiharu-Chan, little- moonlight, Sakura Potter / Weasley / Granger, alz (only time will tell!), tiere (I'm flattered!), Queen Persephone (so I see...), Umi, Feyla (I got it and actually, I wanted to change it but I don't know if the reviews will disappear if I repost it!)  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill; do I still have to write it? (Readers yell at mycherrywolf: YES!!!) ^_^UU fine... I do not own CCS because I am terrible at math like Sakura. CLAMP owns CCS, not me. What other anime are by CLAMP other than CCS and MKR?  
  
~ Recap ~  
  
Syaoran picked Sakura up and carried her in his arms. He placed the card in her pocket. But before he returned it, he read the new Sakura Card's name.  
  
"The Sacrifice..."  
  
~ End Recap ~  
  
Chapter 7: Confessing the truth  
  
~ Hospital Wing ~  
  
"Hoe... what was that?" Sakura opened her emerald orbs to find herself in the Hospital Wing. "How'd I get here? One minute I was battling a Card and now..." Sakura was cut off when a boy with messy chestnut brown hair walked in. when he saw her wide awake, he smiled warmly at her. Sakura blushed when she saw him come in.  
  
"Good, you're finally awake. I'm glad you're alright." Syaoran set a tray of bacon and eggs on the night table beside Sakura's bed. "You've been asleep for quite some time now. Sit up so that you can eat your food."  
  
"Huh? How long have I been in here?" Sakura sat up and Syaoran placed the tray on her lap and she began to eat the food he brought. He then sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Pretty long I guess. At least I think that one week in the Hospital Wing is pretty long." Sakura stopped eating when she heard him.  
  
"I've been here for... ONE WEEK?!" he nodded and stole a piece of bacon from her plate but she didn't even notice. "But... how'd I get here? I... can't remember anything..."  
  
Syaoran stared at her intently and with great concern. "You can't remember anything? Are you absolutely sure? Not one thing?"  
  
"Not really... I definitely don't remember coming to the Hospital Wing, that's for sure."  
  
"Is there anything that you want to tell me?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all... except the ca- never mind." Sakura stopped herself before she said anything about the new cards that have been attacking her lately. Syaoran then sighed heavily. He took the tray off her lap and set it back on the table.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he looked at Sakura reflecting hurt in the depth of his warm amber eyes. Sakura became confused.  
  
"Tell you what?" she tried to tear her eyes away from his, he had her under a spell. 'What are you talking about? Do you want me to tell you that I still love you?' Sakura thought as her eyes remained locked with Syaoran's.  
  
"You know that you can always trust me with your secrets."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied stubbornly.  
  
"Why didn't you even let me know so that I can do something?" Sakura grew impatient.  
  
"Will you stop it with all these questions and ell me what on earth you're talking about?!"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about the new Sakura Card?" Sakura froze and tore her eyes away from his and looked down at the bed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You know that there are only 52 cards in the Clow Card set." (AN/ there is no Hope card nor is there Love.) She pretended not to know about what he was talking about and played it cool. She couldn't tell him now. Not while her feelings were all mixed up.  
  
"I know about the new Sakura Card. You know that you can't hide something like that from me of all people." She froze once again. How did he find out about the cards that were appearing lately? He took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "You could've died fighting that card you know. I was worried to death!"  
  
"How'd you find out? The cards didn't radiate any aura at all. How could you have found out? It's no biggie anyway, so there's no need to worry." Sakura reassured him as she tried to convince herself of her own words.  
  
"Baka (stupid), I saw the card drain your magic while we were trapped in the dimension. If it hadn't been a Sakura Card, it would've cost you not only your magic, but your life as well! How can you take something like that lightly if it can do that to you?" Sakura's face paled when she heard his voice filled with concern and when she found out that she gave her magic up.  
  
"I... I did what?"  
  
"You gave up your magic to bring down the barrier around me. Don't you remember?" flashes of a memory suddenly went through Sakura's mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"You cannot get to him..." Sakura faced the figure. For some reason, the figure had an aura but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what kind of aura it was. It felt somewhat familiar and welcoming yet lonely and deserted.  
  
"Why can't I get to him?"  
  
"You cannot reach him... not without giving something up..." Sakura looked back at Syaoran and she looked at the figure with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"I won't give up." She then began using her cards to try to get through the barrier.  
  
"Release and dispel, Fiery!"  
  
"Watery!"  
  
"Earthy!"  
  
"Sword!" but despite her efforts, the barrier remained firm. She finally gave up and looked at the figure desperately.  
  
"I'll do anything, just get me back to Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Give me your magic then." Sakura looked at Syaoran's unconscious form and sighed.  
  
"Very well." Sakura lifted her arms and the figure began extracting her powers from her. Just then, Syaoran woke up and he saw Sakura being drained.  
  
"Sakura, don't do it!" Sakura looked at him weakly.  
  
"I have to Syaoran-kun, unless I do, you won't be able to get out." Sakura then looked at the figure again. "Finish it."  
  
The figure then smiled at her and rained her powers. Sakura then fainted and fell to the ground. Her magic was all gone and the barrier finally disappeared. She then blacked out.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head. "I think I can recall that now. That was a Sakura Card? How did I seal it without using my staff?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a Sakura Card alright. It can't be sealed without a sacrifice from you, the Sakura Cards mistress. As soon as it turned back to a card, your magic returned."  
  
"But I didn't even say my incantation! I thought that I couldn't seal it without my incantation! Where is it?" Syaoran reached into a small pink pouch bag on her table and drew out the star key pendant and the Sakura Cards.  
  
"They are right here. Maybe you can summon 'The Sacrifice' and ask her yourself." Sakura cocked her head.  
  
"'The Sacrifice'? What card's that?" Syaoran drew a card out from the deck and handed it and the pendant to her.  
  
"It's the card that you nearly gave up all of your magic to seal." 'Not to mention the card that made you give up your powers to free me from the barrier...' Syaoran thought as Sakura got the card. Their fingers tingled for a short while when they gently brushed against each other when she got the card from him. Sakura blushed again and looked at 'The Sacrifice'.  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay then...  
  
O key that hides  
the power of the stars  
shining so bright,  
release your power  
and shine your light!"  
  
The key pendant grew into her staff once more. "Release and dispel, Sacrifice!"  
  
A lady emerged from the pink card. She was wearing long light green robes with a pale pink sash and her hair length was below her waist however she had signs of knife marks and scars all over her. She looked kind of happy and sad at the same time. "You summoned me Mistress?"  
  
Sakura nodded brightly. "Yes, I did. I need to ask you some questions."  
  
"I will answer what I can my Mistress." Sakura looked happy.  
  
"Okay then!" she then looked at Syaoran. "Do you wanna ask her something first?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." He turned his attention to the card. "Why'd you take me as a hostage a while ago when I thought you were Sakura?"  
  
"Only the sacrifice of the Mistress that comes from the heart could seal me. It was also a test to see where her priorities lie."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Sakura shook her head violently indicating that she didn't want him to know her main priority.  
  
"I cannot say. My apologies master." Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Why not? Do you even know?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have intellect similar to Light and Dark and I am the most intelligent among us five sisters."  
  
"Who are your sisters card-san?" Sakura looked at the cards in the pink pouch.  
  
"You already know of two."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They are Fear and Pain." Syaoran was surprised to hear this.  
  
"You've encountered new cards before?" he asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll tell you about it in a little while..." she mumbled not really wanting him to tell him about the new cards.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Who are your other two sisters card-san?" she looked at Sakura with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you. You need to learn how defend yourself against them without my help. If you find out now, they cannot be sealed." Sakura and Syaoran were in silence. It was so quiet; you could've heard a pencil drop. After a little while, they finally turned their attention back to the card.  
  
"What power do you possess?"  
  
"I possess the ability to draw out magical and physical power from people." Syaoran nodded in understanding.  
  
"So that's how you were able to overpower me so easily."  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget," Sakura fixed her position on the bed. "Card-san, how did you get sealed without my incantation?"  
  
"I sealed myself. I did not wish to remain as an unstable card." Sakura and Syaoran were surprised when the card said that.  
  
"Cards can seal themselves? They don't really need me to recite my invocation?" the card slowly shook her head and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Mistress, if you can recall, I absorbed your magic; though not to my liking; right before I was able to lift the barrier. Since I bore your powers at that time, I was able to seal myself using your magic. I alone have the ability to seal myself into card form once more."  
  
"Are we done asking card-san our questions?" Sakura blinked innocently at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You may return to your card form now." Sakura kindly told The Sacrifice and it returned to the long pink card. "That was sure enlightening."  
  
"I'll say. Why didn't you tell me about the new cards before?" Sakura looked away from him, ashamed.  
  
"It was my problem. I didn't think I'd need you to get involved in it as well."  
  
"Oh Sakura..." Syaoran's eyes softened and he pulled Sakura into a hug and she began blushing madly. "You know that I'll always be there for you. You know that I'll always help you whenever you need help and that I'll never let you down."  
  
Sakura began to cry when she heard him say that to her. 'I love you Syaoran-kun, more than you know.' "Syaoran-kun..."  
  
He pulled her out of his embrace and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." she said while blushing even more and touched the part where he had kissed her. "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm so glad." he said smiling at her warmly. "I'm so happy that you're calling me by my first name now. I missed you, you know."  
  
"I haven't been anywhere."  
  
"Maybe so, but you still seemed far away." Sakura looked at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's past three o'clock in the afternoon!" Syaoran sweatdropped, their special moment was ruined now.  
  
"You didn't notice?"  
  
"No... I was busy sleeping in case you forgot. We should really go to class. It's bad enough I've missed a week already."  
  
"You haven't missed a week."  
  
"Hello? Earth to Syaoran-kun, you say that I've been in the Hospital Wing for a week then how can I not miss my classes?"  
  
"Mirror is taking your place. I asked Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore to let you rest here without any distractions. No one knows that you've been in here."  
  
"But what about my notes?"  
  
"I told Mirror to take down notes. I think it's better that way because you definitely won't fall asleep in class anymore."  
  
"Hey! I don't always fall asleep!"  
  
"You do when you're converting cards or when you're really tired."  
  
"I'm a lot stronger now. I've been training you know."  
  
"I'm sure you are but you wouldn't have lasted five minutes into Professor Binns' class."  
  
"Hey, watch what you're saying there! Who's Professor Binns?"  
  
"History of Magic Professor. Oh yeah wait, you wouldn't have lasted 5 seconds in his presence anyway."  
  
"What, you think I'm too dumb to be able to process what he says?"  
  
"No, it's not that at all."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The thing about Professor Binns is that he's... well, he's a ghost." Sakura's face paled.  
  
"A g-ghost?!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't want to study here anymore!"  
  
"Ah, relax. The ghosts here are harmless. They won't do the scary stuff that is shown in movies."  
  
"But-but they're dead!"  
  
"You're the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, they can't harm you." Sakura sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, I'm convinced." She got up from the bed. "I'll call Mirror right now."  
  
Before she was able to do anything, Syaoran stopped her. "Not a good idea right now. She's in Potions right now and Snape is one of the teachers who don't know about our secret. He's not gonna take it well if one of his students disappear in the middle of his class."  
  
"When does class end?"  
  
"In ten minutes."  
  
"Let's go to the dorm and I'll call Mirror when we get there."  
  
~ Gryffindor Common Room ~  
  
They went back to Gryffindor Tower and by that time, ten minutes had already passed.  
  
"Mirror, return!" Mirror's true form went back into the Sakura card.  
  
"My Mistress, your notes are in the bag on the center table."  
  
"Arigatou (thank you) Mirror-san that was greatly appreciated."  
  
A young girl's voice came out of the card. "Anything to please my Mistress."  
  
"Who're you talking to Sakura?" Harry walked in the dorm. He looked around the room but he only saw Sakura and Syaoran. Ron, Hermione, Tomoyo and Eriol followed him inside. "I could've sworn that there was another girl in the room."  
  
"I'm just talking to myself again Harry."  
  
"Hey Li," Ron looked at Syaoran. "Why weren't you in class earlier? Snape nearly subtracted more than 60 points from Gryffindor because he said that you were 'off frolicking'."  
  
"Do you believe him?" Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"No, of course not." Ron said cowering under his glare.  
  
"Then there's no need to ask." Eriol walked behind Syaoran and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why can't you be nice once in a while my little descendant?"  
  
"Don't call me that grandpa!" he tried elbowing Eriol in the stomach but he just ended up hitting air when Eriol reappeared beside Tomoyo.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you know that violence is not the way my little descendant." He said slightly scolding him.  
  
"Say that to my face Hiiragizawa and I promise that I'll blast you back to Tomoeda!" Syaoran said gravely.  
  
"Hey cool it Li. Eriol's just kidding." Harry said half blocking him from getting to Eriol.  
  
"Fine whatever. I'm going to Transfiguration now." He said walking out of the common hall.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun, wait for me!" Sakura grabbed her bag and followed him out the portrait hole.  
  
"We'll get going too." Ron, Harry and Hermione left the room as well.  
  
"Since when did Sakura-chan start calling Li-kun 'Syaoran-kun' again?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. He smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Since ten minutes ago."  
  
"You were eavesdropping on them again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I-"  
  
"I love you! Keep on doing that, I want to know the latest scoop on my favorite couple!" Eriol blushed as Tomoyo threw her arms around him and gave him a bug hug.  
  
"Yeah, I can eavesdrop on them and I can't get in trouble, cool!"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call 'not get into trouble' when you're talking about Li-kun here." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah... oh well, these things happen. We can't do anything about that. We should go to Transfiguration now too."  
  
"Okay then," she hooked her arm on Eriol's right arm and he led her out the portrait hole.  
  
~ Transfiguration Classroom ~  
  
"You really have to keep your temper under control Syaoran-kun. Eriol-kun was only teasing." Sakura said as they took their seats beside each other somewhere in the middle.  
  
"You're one to talk Ms. 'Don't try to follow me'." Sakura's face paled.  
  
"You still remember that?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I was so scared that you hated me that time. How can I not forget?"  
  
"Um... time passes by quickly?"  
  
"It passes by quickly alright. It's already half past three."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, did anyone notice the dimension created by 'The Sacrifice'?"  
  
"I don't think so. When I escaped with you, it seemed as if time stood still. People were still practicing their charms for darkness and they didn't even notice me bring you to the Hospital Wing at all. Maybe the dimension caused time to stand still while the card wasn't sealed."  
  
"I see..." Sakura began looking for something in her bag.  
  
"What are you looking for Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up in panic.  
  
"I can't find the notes that Mirror made for me!"  
  
"Maybe she left them in the dorm."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm heading back before Professor Mc Gonagall gets here."  
  
"Alright, but hurry. Class starts in ten minutes." She nodded and rushed out the door.  
  
~ Hallway ~  
  
'I'd better hurry before the bell rings.' Sakura thought as she ran towards Gryffindor Tower. When she got there, she saw that the Fat Lady wasn't in her usual post.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just have to share Syaoran-kun's for now." She walked back to her class. She still had six minutes to go so she took her time getting there. Somewhere along the way, she turned a wrong corner and ended up on the third floor corridor.  
  
"Where'd I get myself now? Oh well, I'll just have to zap myself there." Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the classroom she was trying to zap herself to when she heard someone's swishing cloak behind her. Instinctively, she put herself on defense.  
  
"Who's there?" a black hooded girl emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl cackled and lifted her hood to show her glossy white curls and blue eyes. She smiled at Sakura, her eyes glinting with malice.  
  
"Oh, even if I tell you my name, you won't know me."  
  
"I'd still like to know." She fired a lightning blast at Sakura who dodged it.  
  
"Since you're gonna be perishing in a bit, I might as well tell you. My name is..."  
  
"Sakura-chan, there you are!" Sakura turned around to find Syaoran a few meters behind her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she turned back to the girl but she had disappeared. "Where'd she...?"  
  
"You had me worried there! I forgot that you didn't know the way back to Transfiguration so I came looking for you.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Didn't you see her?" Syaoran walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"There was a girl talking to me a while ago. She disappeared when you came."  
  
"Who was she?" he looked at her concerned.  
  
"I don't know. She had silver hair and blue eyes. She didn't tell me her name."  
  
"Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, but she fired a lightning bolt at me. Of course I dodged it."  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. It's good to see that your fighting skills have improved."  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Fight's help." He nodded. Fight was a very god opponent. He knew that from experience.  
  
"We should get back to class." Syaoran said leading Sakura out of the third floor.  
  
"Yeah..." she took one last look at the spot where the girl stood. "Let's hurry."  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
AN/ okay, I'm thinking right now that this chapter was kind of... boring. I promise to make it better next time! Please R+R and I won't update until I get 120 reviews. I also desperately need some new ideas. Once again, I'm sooo sorry for delaying the update. I only checked my e-mail yesterday. R+R!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	8. The Halloween Dance

AN/ I have resurrected from the dead, I LIVE AGAIN!!! The long awaited chapter has finally arrived after days of hard work and perseverance! Hah, I'm only joking. Sorry about the long update you guys. I guess I had to sniff around for more ideas and then I got one! You'll read it later on in the chapter. The lyrics here are from 1000 no kotoba from FF X-2 and Have You Ever by S Club 7. If you reviewed my fic at least once and you didn't see your name in the reviewers thanks area, please tell me in your review. Umm... enjoy!

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed since the first chapter:

Down-right-mystical, Blue-Dreamz, F@ntasy K@t, Fallin' Heart, Buffy, AyUnLi, arrow-card, Bloodlust Night, Adriana, cherry, vividviolets, Keyblade, kawaiitenshisakura, Miya-chan3, HyPeR-ChErRYBloSsOm, CelestialBlossom, crystalshower, Dacia, Cherry Dragon, amelle , DAISYMAISY2121 , helen , crazyotakuchan, LiGirl, Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP, Sakura-Angel-04, Ekimozo, meinien, SerinityRules, hello, *, Manga-lunatic, who, what, when, where and w, reviewer, Chiharu-Chan, little-moonlight, Sakura Potter / Weasley / Granger, alz, tiere, Queen Persephone, Umi, Feyla, Enchantress Azure, none, dark-angel-mare, Kitty Kat-chan, cherryblossom42, Li's Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: *rubs a magic lamp*

Genie: "I am the Genie of the Lamp! I can grant to you only one wish this time. What will it be?"

Mycherrywolf: "I wanna own CCS instead of CLAMP!"

Genie: *tries to use magic but it goes out in a puff of smoke* "Whoops, even _I cannot do that with my powers."_

Mycherrywolf: "In other words..."

Genie: "You can _never_ own CCS."

Mycherrywolf: "Dang... stupid genie."

Genie: "I resent that."

~Recap~

"There was a girl talking to me a while ago. She disappeared when you came."

"Who was she?" he looked at her concerned.

"I don't know. She had silver hair and blue eyes. She didn't tell me her name."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, but she fired a lightning bolt at me. Of course I dodged it."

"I'm glad you're alright. It's good to see that your fighting skills have improved."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Fight's help." He nodded. Fight was a very god opponent. He knew that from experience.

"We should get back to class." Syaoran said leading Sakura out of the third floor.

"Yeah..." she took one last look at the spot where the girl stood. "Let's hurry."

~End Recap~

Chapter 8: The Halloween Dance

~_4 days before Halloween~ _

"Must... find aura..." Tomoyo heard a soft voice speaking but she quickly dismissed it. It was late at night, who would be up at this time?

"Must call him... before it's... too late..." she heard the voice speaking once more and then she began to feel a powerful aura radiating from somewhere on her right.

"Syaoran... cards..." she opened her eyes to find Sakura tossing fitfully in her bed, her aura blazing madly. She found the Dream card levitating some 3 feet above Sakura's bed.

"Shield, release and dispel..."

"Sakura," Tomoyo tried to wake her friend up. "Wake up, it's only a dream!"

"Call Syaoran..."

"Sakura for crying out loud wake up!" Sakura's aura began blazing even more wildly. '**_Oh no, at this rate, she's gonna release her aura and hurt the other girls and maybe even the boys'!_** "Wake up Sakura!"

"Stop... ano hito... (that person)" her aura began to reach the other beds in the girls' dormitory.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo tried shaking her but to no avail did she awaken. '**_I have to get Eriol and Li-kun here!'_ She thought as she quickly woke the other girls up.**

"Hey girls wake up, something's wrong so you have to hurry t the common room _now."_

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Hermione asked sleepily but then she saw Sakura muttering incomprehensible words while tossing and turning and her pink aura blazing like wildfire. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"There's no time to explain Hermione, just get out of here before I get the boys!" she said urgently ushering the confused and sleepy girls out of the room and into the common room. Tomoyo quickly ran to the boys' dormitory and went inside. "Eriol, Li-kun, please wake up!"

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?!?" Harry asked in alarm. She just ignored them and shook Eriol and Syaoran awake.

"Eriol, quick, the barrier. Li-kun, I need your help."

"Is it the dreams again Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai (yes) Eriol, hayaku (hurry)! Her aura's already been radiating for a while!"

"Boys," Tomoyo looked at all the boys in the dorm who were all already awake. "Get your behinds down into the common room _now."_ Confused, the boys simply followed her order.

"How often have they been appearing Daidouji?" Syaoran asked as they ran out of the dorm. 

"It's never been this serious before."

"Why didn't I feel it before?" Syaoran cursed himself.

"There are strong barriers around the girls' dorm."

"Why?"

"In case perverts decide to make a night visit." They went inside the girls' dorm to find Sakura's aura blazing even brighter than Tomoyo had left it. Eriol quickly brought out his sun key. 

"Oh key that hides the powers of darkness

Show your true self unto me

By our contract I Eriol command you

Release!" (AN/ I think this is the Japanese version of Eriol's incantation.)

The key transformed or rather grew into its staff form. Eriol waved the staff around. He beckoned for Syaoran to go inside before he created the barrier. Syaoran ran inside receiving full impact of Sakura's blinding pink aura while Eriol stood outside supporting the barrier. He saw Sakura tossing fitfully in her bed. Running and sitting beside her on her bed, he tried to shake her awake.

"Sakura, wake up!" no response came from Sakura. "Sakura, get up!" she still did not awaken. **_'I have to wake her up before she gets a magic drain! Sakura please wake up! You're magic is still untrained and wild, it's dangerous for you to be in this condition!' _**Suddenly Syaoran had an idea, what if he tried calming her aura down first? '**_This has gotta work. I don't wanna have to resort to the ever-effective water downpour.' _**He made Sakura sit up and he wrapped his arms around her, wrapping around her his tame green aura as well. Sakura's aura began to calm down but it was still wild. He hugged her closer to him possessively, his aura beginning to overpower Sakura's. "Sakura," he whispered in her right ear. "Wake up, your magic's wild. You need to calm down or you're going to receive a magic drain. People are worrying about you including myself, so _please wake up_!" His voice was filled with concern for the Sakura Cards Mistress. She may be the Cards Mistress but she was first and foremost his friend. Sakura's tears-stained emerald eyes snapped open when she heard Syaoran's voice in her ear filled with concern. She also found that he was hugging her tightly while wrapping his aura around her. Blushing madly, she broke away from him.

"What are you doing here Syaoran? You're not allowed in the girls' dorm." He just pointed above her.

"You were having another dream. We had to clear the dorm in case you start blasting things unconsciously."

"I'm perfectly in control of my own magic for your information." She snatched the Dream and placed it in the pink book in her night table. "There you go."

"Sakura," Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders looking at her with his intense amber eyes. Sakura refused to look him in the eye. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what were you dreaming about?"

**_'Damn right you are, I don't feel like talking to _****you_ right now.' "It's nothing." _**

"Sakura, please tell me. That dream just can't be nothing."

"Well surprise; surprise its nothing."

"It hurts me to know that you're keeping secrets from me Sakura."

**_'And it hurts _****me_ to see you with someone else Syaoran.' _"I'm not keeping secrets from you. That dream was nothing."**

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Syaoran gave her a quick hug. "Just know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

Sakura ignored him, lay down and pulled the covers around her, closing her eyes. "Oyasumi (good night)."

Syaoran gently stroked her hair for a while, tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear. "Oyasumi Sakura." He kissed her forehead, got up and motioned for Eriol to bring down the barrier. Eriol obliged. Whispers were going through the common room.

"She's fine now. She's sleeping. Her aura's calm as well." He reported.

"Umm... Li?" Hermione timidly stepped forward to ask him something.

"Shimatta (oh no)! I forgot that they were here!"

"That was an aura? But it was colored! But then that must mean that Sakura's a..." Hermione's eyes opened in realization. "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked her. 

"She's one isn't she?" Hermione demanded of Eriol completely ignoring her co-Gryffindors' confused looks. "That explains what happened on the train!"

"Hmm, yes you're right. But I'm afraid my dear Hermione," Eriol and Syaoran both radiated their auras. "So are we."

"What _are you guys?" Harry asked seeing Eriol's blue and Syaoran's green auras._

"We won't hurt you, don't worry." Eriol said waving his staff around. Syaoran got a small green pouch bag from who knows where and took some glitter out of it. "Tomoyo-san please come here." Tomoyo stood behind the two boys watching them intently.

"Sorry you guys," Syaoran blew some glitter on the all the people in the common room exempting Tomoyo, Eriol and himself and Eriol put a memory spell on them. "But you're gonna have to forget everything that just happened and you're gonna go to sleep like you were never disturbed."

Everyone whose memory was erased marched back to their dorm and went back to sleep like robots. "That was close. Arigatou (thank you) Li-kun and Eriol."

"You know Tomoyo," Syaoran said surprising her. "I've known you since we met in Tomoeda so I guess I'm giving you permission to call me by my name. I guess you too Grandpa Eriol."

"Okay then Syaoran-kun."

"Hai Syaoran. Eriol wa grandpa ja nai yo (Eriol's not a grandpa)." (AN/ that came out somewhat like Sakura...)

"Oyasumi you two." Tomoyo went back up to her dorm. "Don't fight all night."

~The next day~

"Why if it isn't our Japanese transfer student. Finally decide to visit my class?" Snape sneered at Sakura. "Since you haven't done the last assignment, I'm going to have to give you detention and maybe let's say... 25 points from Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but I cannot afford to have detention. There are things I need to do." Everyone was surprised at her answer. No one ever tried saying something like that to Professor Snape!

"Oh is that so? Tell me why. Or are you too spoiled to even give me a simple answer like that?"

"I have more important things to do. I have research about the Dark Lord." Sakura said with a defiant look on her face.

"Sakura, don't do that!" Harry hissed even if he was secretly enjoying it, but not hearing the part about the Dark Lord.

"It is none of my concern if you have things to do. You are a student and you are expected to follow your teachers." **_'This is why I would have preferred to be a teacher. I wouldn't have to go through things like this.'_** Sakura thought with a frown.

"I can't Professor, I'm _busy_."

"25 more points from Gryffindor for your defiance! I will see you after class Miss Kinomoto in my office." Sakura stuck out her tongue when he wasn't looking and kept on glaring at him.

~Snape's office~

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. Sit down." He motioned for Sakura to sit down on a chair in front if his desk. "What were you thinking when you defied me?"

"That I had to do some more _important_ issues about my kind than doing some detention which will never justify itself."

"With the way you're acting, you don't deserve to be called a respectable witch."

"Who ever said anything about me being a witch?" Sakura smirked.

"You have magic, what else do you think you are you impertinent child?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." She said quietly, getting pissed with Snape.

"I'd say the same to you. You are a mere student, what gives you right to tell me off?"

"If I had my way, I would've been a teacher."

"Unfortunately for you Kinomoto, the world does _not_ revolve around you. You are only a child. You are an underage witch with no knowledge suitable enough to possess the right to threaten me."

"Only two out of three Professor." Sakura was upset. He refused to listen to reason and he insulted her. She promised to keep her temper in check but this was too much.

"Oh really now? And do you think you're smart enough to know more than I do?" **_'That's it! I don't need to take this especially if I have important things to do!' _**

"Listen _professor, I know things you do not." She said, her aura blazing around her turning into a dark pink color, eyes set in a fierce glare. She stood up and levitated herself a few seven inches off the floor. "I am of a __different kind." Snape's eyes widened in fear and realization._

"You're... you're a s-sorceress?"

"Not just any. Now I am not threatening you but you gotta know when to speak and when to _keep your mouth shut. I can't do detention because I have to check the library for __sorcerers' books. Particularly the Restricted Section."_

"Yes."

"Please don't give me trouble.  I'm doing things because of _Professor Dumbledore's request_. Also please _never tell anyone my secret_."

"Yes."

"I have to go to my next class now. Adieu!" Sakura left Snape speechless and skipped happily out of Snape's office.

~Great Hall; nighttime~

"You told him what?!" Syaoran eyes widened.

"So what if I told him that I was a sorcerer?" Sakura said playing with her food.

"People could've heard! Plus there might be a good reason why he wasn't told!" 

"Which includes because he was late for the meeting which had that announcement concerning us being sorcerers due to his quarrel with Remus?"

"How'd you find out?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh I asked Professor Dumbledore the other night while you guys were sleeping. His instincts are surprisingly correct. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was a lower-class sorcerer."

"Are you sure no one heard?" Eriol asked while sipping some pumpkin juice.

"I constructed a class seven barrier around his office when I entered."

"Ah, class seven," Eriol nodded in approval. "The most inconspicuous of the barriers."

"Syaoran sweetie!" '**_Wonderful, if things weren't hard enough with that dream I had the other night.' _**Sakura thought sourly as Aisa wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. 

"Hi Miyu." He said giving her a brief hug.

"Have you heard about the Halloween dance?" **_'Oh no!'_****Tomoyo looked with worry at Sakura who was playing with her food again. ****_'Not a dance! This dance is gonna break her heart. I'll have to find a way to distract her from it.'_**

"No, not yet."

"It's gonna be a costume party for 2nd years and higher. Go with me okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"This is great!" she spotted Sakura glaring at her behind Syaoran back. Aisa triumphantly smirked at Sakura. "I'll see you later Syaoran."

"Okay then." Sakura quickly stood up and walked briskly to Gryffindor Tower. **_'Stupid Aisa Miyu,' _Sakura thought as tears threatened to fall. She blindly walked to the Gryffindor Tower. ****_'Stupid dance, stupid Syaoran. Stupid witches, stupid Halloween. Stupid... stupid Sakura Kinomoto.'_ Sakura shut her eyes tight for she didn't want anyone to realize that she was crying. Accidentally, she bumped into someone, making that person's books fall to the floor. "Oops, I'm sorry," Sakura said as she helped pick the books up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked at the girl she bumped into. "Oh hi Ginny."**

Ginny Weasley smiled at Sakura. "Hi Sakura, don't worry about me. I'm alright." She peered into Sakura's eyes. "You wouldn't have happened to be crying would you?"

"Of course not!" Sakura said drying her eyes. "I'm always genki (cheerful)!"

"Genki?"

"It's cheerful in Japanese. It's much easier to say don't ya think?"  

"I guess so. Where are you going Sakura?"

"Gryffindor Tower."

"So early?"

"I... um, I have things to do."

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Suddenly Sakura got a vision. She couldn't see it well but she knew it had something to do with Ginny and a Ravenclaw. "Hey Ginny?" Ginny turned around to face Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from the 6th years from Ravenclaw okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling."

"Okay then I'll take care of myself. Always genki eh? Hm..."**   **

~Back at the Great Hall~

"Ne Eriol..."

"Yes Tomoyo-san?"

"Do you think Sakura will be able to cope with the dance coming up?"

"I don't know Tomoyo-san; she's being so unpredictable nowadays."

"I'm worried about her. She shouldn't have heard that part about Syaoran going to the dance with Aisa."

"I know. All we can do is support her. Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai (yes) Eriol?"

"About the dance..."

"Nani (what)?"

"Will you go with me?" Tomoyo blushed lightly.

"Hai (yes)." Tomoyo looked where Sakura had gone. **_'I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. I'll have to ask Nakuru for advice.' _She looked at Eriol who was busy glaring at Aisa. **_'Eriol's so nice.' _**She blushed slightly again. **_'I'm glad he asked me before anyone else did. I think I'm going to enjoy this dance...'_****

~the next day; Library~

"Have you heard? There's gonna be a dance at Halloween!"

"Of course I've heard about it! I wonder who will ask me out!"

"I'm gonna ask someone myself before he gets caught!" Sakura winced in disgust. **_'This is so disgusting talking about boys. There are more important things to do than go to a stupid dance.'_**

"Who are you asking Lavander?"

"I don't know Parvati. Maybe I'll ask that cute transfer student Eriol."

"I heard that Tomoyo's his girlfriend!"

"It can't hurt to try! C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's finish this essay later." **_'Stupid dance appearing whenever it's not needed. I'm too busy researching to do this stuff!' _Sakura thought as she went through the books in the Restricted Section.**

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to see someone behind the fence around the Restricted Section.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just browsing. Looking for stuff for a little light reading. You know what I mean."

"Yeah but why in the Restricted Section? You aren't allowed to do that without permission you know."

"I have permission, don't worry."

"Oh, um okay..." Hermione left Sakura to go meet up with Harry and Ron. Sakura found an interesting book. She retrieved it from the shelf and she sat down at a table in the library to read it.

"Hey, you need help?" a masculine voice asked her. '**_Great, of all times!' _**she thought as he sat down next to her.

"No thanks Syaoran. I'm fine on my own."

"What're you doing anyway?"

"I'm looking for books that might lead to something about our kind."

"Why would there be books about sorcerers here? You know we're not allowed in their books."

"Just because we're not allowed in their books, it doesn't mean that they don't have _our books here. You know how Albus and Eriol-kun are."_

"Let me help."

"I was just about finished anyway. I'm going back to the dorm now." Sakura got up to leave when Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura, about the dance..."

"What?" she wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

"Will you..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you please ask Tomoyo when you see her to make me a costume for the dance? I don't have a costume to wear."

"Fine, whatever." Sakura turned to leave once more but Syaoran caught her hand before she could leave.

"Before you leave, I need to tell you something." Sakura stiffened slightly at his strong grip. Noticing this, Syaoran quickly released his grip.

"Nani (what)?"

"Tomoyo and Akizuki-san were looking for you. They should be in the Asian Magic classroom." 

"Thanks you. I will go there now. Mission accomplished." She said the last words with a bit of bitterness in them. **_'All that's important to him is his mission. That's what he said back then when I first met him in Tomoeda.'_** She then left to meet with Tomoyo and Nakuru.

**_'Hmm...' _**Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura's retreating figure.**_ 'Strange choice of words...'_**

~Study of Asian Magic classroom~

"You asked for me?" Sakura said as she saw Nakuru and Tomoyo.

"Hai Mistress Sakura-chan!" Nakuru said cheerfully.

"Um, Nakuru-chan? You don't have to call me Mistress you know. I'm not your mistress."

"You forget Mistress Sakura-chan, Master Eriol-kun is your half father, making you his half-daughter and at the same time making you my half master."

"Well yes but still, calling me 'Mistress Sakura-chan' is a bit too far don't ya think?" 

"Fine, I'll call you Sakura-sama instead." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"If you insist."

"Oh but I do."

"Why'd you call me anyway?"

"Well Sakura-chan, do you have a date for the Halloween dance?"

"No."

"Then if you don't mind, could you perform for us that night? Professor Dumbledore wanted one of us to sing a Japanese or Chinese song but I can't do it because I'm going with Eriol."

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want one of us to sing?" Tomoyo giggled a bit.

"I think he enjoys the bewildered look on their faces when those languages are spoken because most do not understand it. They look very funny. You remember our first night here? That was funny. Thanks by the way for the language charm.

"No problem Tomoyo-chan."

"So..."

"So?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't really feel like singing."

"Please Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not going."

"You have to Sakura-sama. It's mandatory. The teachers wanted to keep an eye on the older students so they're gathering them all into one area."

"Darn it..."

"Please Sakura-chan? I'll make you your costume for the dance!" Sakura sweatdropped. **_'For some reason I don't think that's much of a bargain...'_**

"Why come to me anyway? I'm not a good singer."

"Sakura-chan, your voice has improved over the years."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Sakura-chan, my voice is no longer what it was. It is now considerably lower; I've become a Soprano 2 but you have the voice of a Soprano 1, it is strong and beautiful."

"But Tomoyo-chan..."

"Please Sakura-sama? For us? For everyone back in Tomoeda?" Sakura hesitated but then she finally sighed in defeat once more as she thought of her father, her brother and her friends Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki.

"Alright then. I concede defeat."

"Yatta (alright)!" They both hugged Sakura tightly. "Sakura-sama, I have here a list of Japanese songs you might want to look through. You can come to my classroom anytime if you wish to practice." Nakuru said as she handed Sakura a cd and track list.

"Thank you. Oh yeah by the way Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran's asking for you to make his Halloween costume." **_'Chance to make matching costumes!'_  (^_^UU) Tomoyo thought happily.**

"Okay!"

Every day, Sakura practiced her song. She placed a level four barrier around the Asian Magic classroom so that no one would hear her sing. She didn't want anyone to know the song. She didn't even want to let anyone else know that she was singing. No one saw much of her. Even when she was too tired to continue singing, she retired to the girls' dorm to play with her magic or research on Voldemort.

~Day before the dance; Gryffindor Common Room~

**_'Honestly! What're these teachers thinking giving us assignments to do right before the Halloween dance?' _**Hermione thought as she did her Asian Magic essay about sorcerers and their powers.

"Hey Hermione are you done yet?" Harry asked. 

"Almost. I just need to review this once more. Why?"

"Could we take a look at it?" Ron asked her.

"No! You should really do your assignments by yourself you know."

"I know," Harry insisted. "I just need a little help, that's all. It's kinda hard writing an essay as long as an entire roll of parchment in case you didn't know."

"Fine! Be parasitic! I won't be the one paying for it later on. Let me just review this alright you two?"

"Thank you Hermione!!!" Hermione sighed in annoyance and returned to her essay.  

**_'Sorcerers have many wandless abilities. Their powers are sometimes activated by their emotions. It is their feelings which best control their abilities. They also possess characteristic atmospheres which are colored. Whenever their emotions are out of control, this aura starts radiating regardless of the conscious actions of the sorcerer. Colored auras are only seen in sorcerers for only they have enough power to have their own color. Few wizards have colored auras and even so, they are not visible.' _**Hermione stopped reading there as she began to realize something.**_ 'Hold on a sec... "Sorcerers' powers are sometimes activated by their emotions. It is their feelings which best control their abilities. They also possess characteristic atmospheres called auras which are differently colored." I remember something...'_**

****

**_~Flashback~_**

****

**_"Maa, maa Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu. I'll try to hold in my temper next time, okay? Hi Eriol-kun, Harry, Ron and Hermione." Sakura said as she comforted her crying friend._**

**_"Sakura-san, you shouldn't release your aura that recklessly! You hit both Hermione and my dear Tomoyo!" Eriol said as he scolded Sakura for what she did._**

**_"Oops," Sakura pulled herself out of Tomoyo's hug and looked at Hermione._**

**_"Hermione, I am sooo sorry. I shouldn't have denied my feelings. Not that it matters, anyway. I'm sorry for blasting my aura at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Sakura said as she gave Hermione a hug. She was surprised at first, but she relaxed and returned Sakura's hug._**

****

**_~End Flashback~_**

****

**_'Sakura has a _****pink aura_!' _Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she remembered the color of the light which hit her back on the Hogwarts' Express. **_'She's a... a sorceress!'_****

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw the expression on her face change. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. **_'I can't tell them this, not yet! I don't think Sakura wanted us to know, that's why she never told us! However...'_** Hermione quickly walked into the girls' dorm, Harry and Ron were following in confusion. She opened the door... to find Sakura levitating her quill with pink glow around it- without a wand. Sakura broke her concentration and looked at the three.

"Hermione, those two aren't supposed to be here." She said pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Never mind that Sakura, you're one aren't you?" Sakura smiled a little.

"Took you long enough eh? I'd thought that after Nakuru's first lecture, you would've realized it already."

"I didn't _want to admit it. I knew that there must've been a reason why you were so educated when it comes about Asian Magic."_

"Well, we _are from Asia after all."_

"So you're not the only one eh?"

"Of course not! Tomoyo's the only one who is like you."

"What're you talking about Hermione? Sakura, what is she ranting about?" Ron asked the two girls.

"You didn't tell them yet?"

"I only realized it a few moments ago."

"Then get _those two out of here. I wanna talk to you in _private_. __No, Hermione will _not_ tell you what we talked about. She knows as well as I do what the consequences are." Hermione nodded in reply._

"Harry, Ron go. You're _not allowed_ in the girls' dorm."

"But Li and Eriol they-" started Ron.

"Were given permission by the headmaster to visit the girls' dorm. Now get your butts outta here _now_." Both Harry and Ron marched back into the Common Room. Sakura motioned for Hermione to sit beside her on her bed.

"So, when were you gonna tell us about this Sakura?"

"As long as I could keep it from you guys." Hermione looked hesitant.

"Are you going to erase my memory?" Sakura thought hard.

"If you can keep the secret... especially from Harry, I don't see a need to do that."

"Thanks!" Hermione hugged Sakura. "I promise that I'll never tell."

"See that you don't." Sakura touched Hermione's right palm with her left ring finger. Hermione winced as she felt a slight burn where Sakura touched her and strange character appeared on her palm. After a few seconds it disappeared.

"What's this?"

"It's a promise. You are now bound by your word as a witch. _Never can this bond be broken"_

"What will happen should I break it?" Sakura's face darkened.

"You _don't wanna know, trust me. You're better off not knowing." _

"Why are you in Hogwarts?"

"I have to do something to help the Wizarding World. It's not _exactly legal, but it's the right thing to do." She said smiling mysteriously with an uncanny resemblance to Eriol._

"What do you have to do?"

"I can't say. You'll just _have to trust me_, that's all." Hermione became a bit suspicious.

"How do I know you can be trusted?"

"Don't you listen to Nakuru-chan?"

"Yeah but still..."

"_Justitiae__ soror fides. Latin of course." (AN/ I got this from "A Wrinkle in Time". Yes, Sakura speaks different languages including Latin because of her powers.)_

"Umm, well I'm no linguist so..."

"_Faith is the sister of Justice. Please just trust in us."_

"Okay then."

~Back at the Common Room~

"Syaoran-kun, here's your costume! Wear your sword with it okay?" Tomoyo handed Syaoran a paper bag.

"Arigatou (thank you) Tomoyo. Sakura wa doko (where's Sakura)?"

"Girls' dorm I guess."

"Do you know why Sakura's always disappearing? I've hardly seen her anywhere at all except during classes."

"I don't know," Tomoyo lied. She was bound by her word, she couldn't tell him. "Maybe she's at the library or something at those times."

"Okay then. I'll just talk to her later." Syaoran turned to leave but Tomoyo asked him something.

"You're _really one oblivious person aren't you?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point." Eriol broke in. (AN/ that's from "A Wrinkle in Time" as well. Haha, I've been reading that lately.)_

"What's that?"

"French. It's a _fascinating_ language."

"But what the heck does that mean???" Eriol just smiled mysteriously at him. 

"Use a simple language spell."

"Oh..."

"You _do know how to do one right?"_

"Umm... I skipped that in my magic lessons back in China..." Syaoran sped back to the dorm before Eriol could rub it in. Eriol and Tomoyo were left in fits of laughter. When they finally stopped laughing, Tomoyo realized she forgot to ask something.

"Ne Eriol, what do those French words mean anyway? You know I can't cast a language spell."

"_The heart has its reasons whereof reason knows nothing."_

"Ah, very true indeed. I just hope that they both will realize it ne?"

"Yeah..."

~Halloween~ (AN/ I'm sorry, I'm speeding things up.)

"This place looks great ne?"  Tomoyo said sipping on pumpkin juice and listening to the music being played. They had hired a local teen band and they would erase their memories of the evening the following day.

"I know of something that looks much, _much_ better." Eriol said popping a skittle in his mouth.

"What Eriol?"

"You." He said simply. Tomoyo blushed at his comment. The school finally allowed them to wear things other than robes for the dance because it was a costume party. Tomoyo was dressed as Aphrodite, goddess of love in white cascading robes, a simple golden tiara placed delicately on top of her head and white strappy sandals. Eriol was dressed as the "Tuxedo Mask" from Sailor Moon in a black suit, a long flowing black cloak, a black top hat, black shoes and a rose in his hand.  

"Th-thank you Eriol." Tomoyo suddenly realized something- or rather someone was missing. "Come to think of it, where _is_ Sakura-chan?"

"She told me that she was on her way here earlier when I saw her back in the dorms." She sighed.

"She's probably hiding so that she won't have to sing. No matter what she says I'm not gonna let this one slip. And I worked hard on her outfit too!" Eriol nodded his head. He heard Sakura singing in Nakuru's classroom despite the barrier one day and pried it out of Sakura.

"I know where she is though." He said searching for her pink aura.

"Where is she Eriol?"

"Hmm..." he sensed a pink aura hiding near the other end of the cocktail table. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Sakura appeared out of nowhere, slightly shocking people near that area. "Having fun with the class 3 invisibility spell?"

"_Very much, thank you __so much for getting rid of it for me Eriol-kun." She said with her voice dripping with sarcasm._

"Tsk, tsk my dear Sakura, you should know by now that class 3 will not hinder me _or Syaoran in finding you. It's a __very low class mind you." Sakura shrugged._

"It can't hurt to try."

"No indeed, of course not." He looked at Sakura. "You look pretty tonight Sakura."

"Thank you Eriol-kun. You look fine too."

"One of your inventions Tomoyo?"

"Of course! It's my best one yet!" Sakura looked down at her pink gown. She was dressed as a winged princess in a pink gown lined with red that reaches up to the floor on the back and up to her thighs in the front, a red choker around her neck with a ten point star hanging from her choker, white wings attached to her back and pink ballet flats with ribbons wrapped around her left leg up to her knee, the right is wrapped only until her ankle and a pink garter with a star on her right thigh. (AN/ look y'all, I'm no good at this clothes describing thing when it come to this so in other words, she's wearing the exact same thing in the second movie in the play but it's not as poofy as the real thing.)

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm pretty sure that we're not the only ones who think you're pretty tonight Sakura-san." Eriol said as Harry, Ron and Draco (AN/ gasp! You didn't' think I forgot about him did you?) advanced towards Sakura.  

"Hey Sakura, I didn't see you there. You look very nice." Ron said a bit too casually. Draco made his way to the candy area, not very far from them.

"You look very pretty Sakura." Harry said blushing a bit.

"Thanks you two." She turned to Tomoyo and Eriol who seemed to suddenly disappear. "Hey where'd those two go?"

"I don't know. Sakura, do you umm... do you wanna..." Ron said struggling with his words. Harry had gone to get some drinks for himself.

"What?" she said absentmindedly.

"Do you wanna... um like, uh..."

"I'm gonna be an old lady by the time you finish Ron."

"Do you wanna d-dance with me?" he said in one breath blurting it all out. Sakura smiled wistfully as she saw Syaoran and Aisa dancing together to the music.

"Sorry Ron, I'm a bit preoccupied with my thoughts right now. I don't really feel like dancing." Ron looked downcast.

"Okay then..." he sulked off to find Hermione. Harry in the meantime had made his way back to her.

"What's up with Ron?" he asked as he saw Ron sulking away.

"I don't know." Sakura lied. She took the drink Harry handed to her. "Thanks."

"Hey Sakura?" he said a bit uncertainly.

"Hmm?" she asked while watching Aisa put her arms around Syaoran. **_'Syaoran no baka... Syaoran no baka...  Syaoran no baka... Syaoran no baka... Syaoran no baka... Syaoran no baka right?' _she asked herself as she watched the two dance.**

"Doyouwannadancewithme?" Harry mumbled.

"Say what?" she said turning her attention to Harry.

"Do you... er... wanna er, dance with me?" Harry flushed. Sakura's smile faded as she saw Aisa give Syaoran a kiss on the cheek, totally ignoring Harry.

"Sakura?" Harry said warily but she didn't answer, she just stared off into space. "Sakura?"

"Oh sorry Harry, my mind wandered off." She said while looking at Syaoran with a hurt look in her eyes. "I-" she started but Harry stopped her.

"You still care a lot about him huh?" Sakura looked guiltily at him.

"Yes."

"But why?" she looked back at Syaoran sadly.

"_Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point." She said still looking at Syaoran. Harry didn't understand exactly what she said, but from the look he saw in her eyes, he could pretty much sum it up._

"I think I understand. I've never been through it but I can see you won't be deterred." And with that, he left to join Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks Harry." She said softly. Almost everybody was on the dance floor now. She would soon be up. Suddenly she felt someone gripping her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sensed the aura of the one gripping her shoulder. "Draco Malfoy I presume?" she said her voice as sour as ever.

"You presume correctly my _beautiful maiden_. I see you've heard of me." Sakura rolled her eyes at this. **_'Boys... they're mostly idiots. Especially this one.'_**

"Thankfully only the bad things so far. I'm going _now, bye." She said turning away but he tightened his grip on her._

"Oh no, you're _not_ running away from me Miss Sakura. Why don't you and I get to know each other a bit better?" He made her face him. "You see, I've had my eye on you for a while, but you always seem to either disappear or be surrounded by your foreign friends. This is the only time I've been able to catch you alone. Haven't you seen that there's something special between us? I can tell that you wish there was."

"Oh yes, I do wish there was something between us Draco." 

"Really?"

"Yes, a continent. I'm _leaving_." She said coldly but Malfoy refused to let her go. She was now beginning to get pissed.

"_No. I may be a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor but you are one of the prettiest and smartest girls in the batch. I'm dancing with you." He said trying to lead her to the dance area._

"You understand English right? Or do I have to say it in Latin or French for you to decipher what I am saying? I am _leaving_." she said very annoyed now.

"Neither do you so it seems. I said I'm dancing with you. Consider it an honor to dance with me." He said pulling her forcefully. Sakura frowned in hate and closed her eyes.

"_Power..." she whispered. She gained strength immediately and yanked her hand out of his slimy grip. _

"What the-?" he said in surprise but Sakura cut him off.

"Now you listen here you _freak of nature_, I am _not_ going to dance with you. It would be a _disadvantage_ to dance with you. Wake up and smell the coffee Malfoy, I'm _not dancing with you_! I don't even wanna _see_ your _greasy face_ again! I thought that ghosts were the most terrible thing on earth but I've found something even _more terrible_. Now you are _going to leave me alone or I am __going to make you." She said gravely and raising her voice slightly so as not to catch the attention of others. _

"Who do you _think_ you are?" Sakura's aura glowed pink lightly.

"Your worst nightmare." Malfoy walked briskly away from Sakura muttering curses under his breath about stupid mudbloods and freaking special effects. "That took care of him." She suddenly felt a bluish silver aura approaching her. "Yue, it's nice to see you." She said as she faced the moon guardian. Yue simply motioned for her to follow him. They went to a secluded area near the staff's table.

"Sakura-sama, I just found out something about our mission. Information has it that she's in Gryffindor. It's not certain if she's a sixth year or a fifth year. I've also been sensing two of them."

"Thank you Yue. I'll keep my eyes out for them if I ever sense anything."

"Yes. And the enemy?"

"He has a name Yue and it's Voldemort. I have a pretty good idea of what he's planning so I'll be prepared."

"Do you know exactly what he's planning?"

"Of course not, I _may_ be able to communicate with my mind but I cannot _read_ minds."

"Why?"

"_Allwissend__ bin icht nicht; doch viel ist mir bewisst. Goethe." _

"True.  You may not know everything yet many things you know. I have been sensing an aura of a Sakura card somewhere here but it doesn't seem to be one of the 52. Have you encountered any new ones?" Sakura pursed her lips.

"I will alert you should I find one." She said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"One last thing Sakura-sama. I heard about your dream a few nights back."

"I will be _fine_ Yue. You need not worry about me; I _am_ the Sakura cards mistress after all." She said exasperatedly. **_'Yup, that's how everyone who knows my secret sees me, as the mistress of the cards. Wonderful...'_**

"Very well." He looked hesitantly at the Great Hall. Sakura saw this and smothered a giggle. "What is it Sakura-sama?" Sakura continued to giggle.

"You don't wanna go out there, am I right?" Yue sighed.

"Alas, I found a fear I had not known I possessed." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, I see... and that fear is...?" he rolled his eyes.

"Teenaged girls at Hogwarts." Before she could tease him about it however, Yue flew away into the shadows. Sakura smirked. Yue has a somewhat normal personality but he rarely shows it. Tomoyo came toward Sakura who sighed. 

"Is it time now?" Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Hai Sakura-chan! The band's waiting for you at stage right. Good luck!" she said with thumbs up. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to stage right. Luckily for her, Syaoran had not noticed her but now...

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" the female guitarist / lead singer asked. She nodded her head. "You're up on stage now. Let's go." Sakura followed her to the stage Professor Flitwick had conjured. Sakura was slightly blinded by the bright stage lights. She felt slightly nervous as well as she felt the eyes of most of the student body in the Great Hall fall on her. She searched the hall looking for someone. She saw him looking at her in a mixture of awe, surprise and confusion. Reaching for the mike on the stand, she motioned for the band to start. **_'Syaoran, this is for you...'_**

_Kimi__ no kotoba wa (All your words)_

_Yume no yasashisa kana (Seem gentle in my dreams.)_

_USO wo zenbu (But they're lies)_

_Oikakushiteru__ (And I turn away.)_

_ZURUI yo ne (You cheater.)_

_Tabidatsu__ kimi ni (You began a journey)_

_Sameta__ senaka misete (Sensing roughness ahead)_

_Kiiteita__ yo (It's strange)_

_Hitori__ tatakau no? (Why do you fight alone?)_

_ZURUI yo ne (You cheater)_

_"Kaettekuru kara" ("I'll come back")_

_Oikoshiteyuku__ kimi no koe (Your voice passes me)_

_Iji__ hatte (Memories grow)_

_Tsuyoi__ FURI (But I'm tough)_

_Toki wo modoshite (Time that's returned)_

_Sakebeba__ yokatta (That got away)_

_Ikanai__ de to namida koboshitara (I should have yelled "don't go" with tears in my eyes)_

_Ima__ wa dekiru (And now)_

_Donna koto mo (I can't do a thing)_

_Ienakatta__ (I cannot say)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wo (The 1000 words)_

_Haruka__ na (Faraway)_

_Kimi__ no senaka ni okuru yo (To your back)_

_Tsubasa__ ni kaete (My words can't fly to you)_

_Ienakatta__ (I cannot say)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wa (The 1000 words)_

_Kizutsuita__ (You're wounded)_

_kimi__ no senaka ni yorisoi (And I can't reach you)_

_dakishimeru__ (I want to hold you)_

She lowered her microphone and looked at all the people in the Hall watching her. There were Harry, Ron and Hermione talking as they watched her, Tomoyo with stars in her eyes, Eriol was simply smiling supportively. Nakuru and Yukito were there too. Nakuru ad an expression similar to Tomoyo's and Yukito, who had transformed back a while ago, was waving to her. She saw Draco muttering incomprehensible things, Aisa with her usual glare that seemed to be even fiercer than before and... Syaoran who had kept his former facial expression with a bit of admiration in it. He also seemed to be a bit hurt at her choice of song. He seemed to know unconsciously that that song was for him in particular. Sakura lifted her mike again and continued to sing.

_Yume no tsuzuki wa (The dream goes on)_

_Kimi__ wo omoinagara (My feelings are for you)_

_Ano hi no koto (That faraway day)_

_Wasureta__ furishite (That I want to forget)_

_ZURUI yo ne (You cheater)_

_"Tegami wo kaku kara" ("I'll write to you")_

_Shisen__ sorashita kimi no koe (Your voice goes away)_

_iji__ hatte (Memories grow)_

_Tsuyoi__ FURI (But I'm tough)_

_Toki wo modoshite (Time that's returned)_

_Okoreba__ Yokatta (That once left)_

_Matenai__ yo to kata wo otoshitara? (Was I to say I couldn't wait that long?)_

_Ima__ wa dekiru (And now)_

_Donna koto mo (I can't do a thing)_

_Kikoeteru__? (Can you hear it?)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wo (My 1000 words)_

_Mienai__ (reaching to)_

_Kimi__ no senaka ni okuru yo (Your faded back)_

_Tsubasa__ ni kaete (On wings)_

_Kikoeteru__? (Can you hear it?)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wa (My 1000 words)_

_Tsukareta__ (Your tired back)_

_Kimi__ no senaka ni yorisoi (They each towards you)_

_Dakishimeru__ (I want to hold you)_

Sakura closed her eyes and threw her soul into the song, her rich and full voice drowning out the hall as she sang. She sang with all she had in her, feeling ever word of hurt and pain as they came out of her mouth.

_Ienakatta__ (I cannot say)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wo (The 1000 words)_

_Lalalala__.._

_Kimi__ no senaka ni okuru yo (Your faded back)_

_Tsubasa__ ni kaete (On wings)_

_Kikoeteru__? (Can you hear it?)_

_Sono__ no kotoba wa (My 1000 words)_

_Lalalala__.._

_Kimi__ no senaka ni yorisoi (They reach towards)_

_Lalalalala__...._

A deafening applause shook the castle as Sakura bowed a little. Cheers and praises were heard tangled within the thundering applause. She blushed as she stepped down the stage... to meet the starry eyes of Tomoyo and Nakuru ready to glomp her.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome!"

"That was very very very wonderful Sakura-sama!" Nakuru and Tomoyo squealed. She blushed a little more.

"Arigatou (Thank you)." She ran to the end of the staff's table as the cheer died out and cast a class 3 invisibility spell on herself. By that time, the band had struck up "Have You Ever" by S club 7 and people were slow-dancing to it.  She suddenly tensed as Eriol walked towards her... and right past her to the cocktail table. **_'Phew, that was close...'_**

"Nice performance Sakura-san." Eriol said winking at her. "_Interesting choice of song don't you think?"_

"You're gonna look like a doaho (idiot) talking to air you know." She retorted.

"Who says I'm talking to air?" Sakura looked at herself and she found that he had taken the spell off. "I'm telling you; only class 1 could get by me."

"I prefer to save on my magic." She said. **_'Especially because of that dream, my powers need to be at full strength.'_**

"You're right." He held out his left arm. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you Sakura-san?" 

"Sure, what the heck, why not."  She took his arm and he led her to the dance area. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulder. She kept a little distance from him.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away_

_When you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

Someone tapped Eriol on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Eriol moved out of the way to show Syaoran standing behind him. He nodded his head.

"Of course." He left to find Tomoyo. Syaoran moved closer to Sakura.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked gazing at her with his intense amber eyes. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't refuse.

"S-sure Syaoran." She took Syaoran's right hand in hers and placed her right on his shoulder in an uncomfortable position. Syaoran noticed her distancing herself away from him. He took her hands and placed them around his neck and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura blushed as he did that.

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

_Wishing for a chance to say "I'm sorry"_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

**_'Gomene (I'm sorry) Syaoran for anything I did to lose your love.'_** She thought as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes feeling content in that position. **_'I wish I could just stay this way forever...'_ Syaoran pulled her even closer and almost possessively.**

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_'Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_Can't help but think that this is wrong_

_We should be together_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

**_'Stupid Eriol, dancing with my Sakura._****_ Wait... "my Sakura"? When did that happen?'_ Syaoran felt confused with his feelings. He looked at Sakura who had a mixture of an expression of peace, serenity, happiness and contentment on her face. ****_'She looks so beautiful tonight. For some weird reason, this feels right...'_ he thought resting his head on Sakura's head, closing his eyes and slowly swaying to the music.**

_Now I finally realize_

_It was forever that I found_

_And I just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

_Wishing for a chance to say "I'm sorry"_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_'Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_I really wanna hear you say_

_That you know just how it feels (baby)_

_To have it all and let it slip away_

_Can't you see?_

_I know the moment's gone_

_I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

_Wishing for a chance to say "I'm sorry"_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

"Syaoran?" Sakura looked tentatively at him.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm-"

"Syaoran sweetie!" Aisa pulled Syaoran away from Sakura, glaring at her with all she had. "Dance with me now please?" he looked at Sakura despondently.

"Sorry Sakura, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later alright?" he said waving goodbye.

"But Syaoran I-" she tried to stop him but he was out of hearing range. **_'Syaoran...' _**she watched Syaoran's retreating figure. **_'I'm still in love with you. I wanted to say I'm sorry.'_**

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_'Cause I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

**_'Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go...' _**she repeated the song's last words in her mind, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Aisa dancing with Syaoran. **_'If Aisa Miyu is really more important to you, then I won't stand in your way. I just don't want to accept it. And even if you mean the whole damned world to me, I can forget you wait and see. I can be strong even without you here with me. I know I can't wait my life forever hoping you'd come back to me but deep inside I know I'll be waiting here for you.'_ Sakura turned to go to Tomoyo, wiping her tears away when she felt an all _too_ familiar aura. **_'She's here!' _**She turned to go and tell Syaoran but she decided not to. **_'I'd rather go through this alone__. He's too busy with "Ms. Wonderful" right now.' _**She closed her eyes sensing the direction of the burnt orange aura. ****_'She's in that direction!' _she bolted through people, making her way to the dungeons. She felt it getting closer with every step she took into the darkness. ****_'I can't see. It's too dark.' _**

"_O key that hides _

_The power of the stars _

_Shining so bright, _

_Release your power _

_And shine your light!_

_Release!_" 

She brought out a card. "Release and dispel, Light!" Light rushed through the dungeons, lighting her path. She looked around, trying to sense the aura's origin. **_'I know this aura, I've felt it before! But where? When was it? More importantly, whose is it?'_** Sakura closed her eyes, racking her memory. **_'I don't know... I have to hurry. I have to find out who she is. As far as I know, Eriol, Syaoran and I are the only sorcerers here.'_** Her thoughts returned to Syaoran. **_'Syaoran... even if you don't love me anymore, I'll be waiting should you ever realize that you do.'_** She felt a sudden surge of the aura coming from the second door on her left. She warily opened the door, anticipating a surprise attack but none came. Looking around, she found herself in some sort of training room filled with armor and weapons. Walking towards the weaponry, she picked a gold-hilted rapier up and fondly thumbed the side of the blade. Adeptly, she started doing some moves she knew, bringing the blade down with poise. She felt someone fire an arrow at her so she skillfully blocked it with her rapier. "Who are you?" she demanded pointing the rapier in the direction where the arrows came from, picking her staff from the floor as well.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me? How cold of you." The girl's voice mocked. **_'I've heard that voice before! That's...'_ "Do you remember me now?" someone stepped out of the shadows, revealing her silver hair and cobalt blue eyes.**

"You!"

"Me! I guess you remember eh? Do you remember _this_?" she fired two lightning bolts at Sakura who barely dodged them again, scarcely scraping her shoulder.

"Ouch..." she blew on the burn. "You're aim's getting better. Last time I didn't get scorched."

"What a compliment." The girl said sarcastically. "It's an honor to receive one from you."

"Don't sweat it, it's gonna be the last. Why are you attacking me anyway?" the girl pointed a black staff with a four-point star on top of it.

"To reclaim my rightful title as the most powerful sorceress in the world!"

"What are you talking about? You know you can't beat me. Let me educate you, I am the _Cards Mistress." The girl ignored her._

"Learn to fear me Sakura Kinomoto. Remember to fear the name '_Elvira Riddle'!" Sakura rolled her eyes._

"I'm shaking from head to toe. _Wonderful_. Voldie's sending out his family members on me now."

"Call my father what you want. I _will_ defeat you Sakura Kinomoto."

"You need not say my entire name. Sakura's just fine you know."

"Very well _Sakura_." She took a black card out of her pocket. "Release and Dispel, Arrow!"

"What the-" she took a pink card out of her pocket as The Arrow began to shoot arrows at her. "Release and dispel, Shield!" a shield formed around Sakura. Instantly, she checked her Sakura Cards looking for The Arrow, finding it in the pack of cards. Still being protected by the shield from the arrows, she looked confused at Elvira. "Why do you have copies of my cards?" she smirked.

"_Your_ cards? I'm afraid not _Sakura. Just because you are the Sakura Cards Mistress, it doesn't mean there aren't any other cards in the world. These cards are _my_ cards by the power of the _Dark Star_." _

"The Dark Star?"

"If you look closely, they're _very_ different. They're not yet as powerful, but hate and anger increases their attack." Sakura looked at the real form of Arrow. Arrow had a black bow and arrow with black smoke emitting from it and her clothes were all blood stained and torn.

"What have you done to Arrow? It looks like it's in immense pain..." she asked Elvira, pitying the card.

"I need not tell you everything for it _won't_ matter, I'll win over you anyway." She brought out 4 other black cards. "Release and dispel, Windy, Watery, Earthy and Firey! Attack the Sakura Cards Mistress! Arrow, continue attacking her!" all five cards surrounded her shield, trying to break it. **_'The dream!_**_ I have to call Syaoran; I can't get out of this on my own.'_** She tried contacting Syaoran through telepathy. ****=Syaoran, help me! I'm in trouble! Syaoran, please listen! I can't keep this up much longer...=  **

~Back at the Great Hall~

"Hmm?" Syaoran turned around to see who was calling him but no one was there.

"What is it Syaoran sweetie?" he looked behind him to check one last time.

"It's nothing Miyu, I thought someone was calling me that's all." **_'Someone's trying to call me but who is it?'_** he heard pieces of some message suddenly in his head. **=Syaoran please listen!=** **_'Who was that? She sounded like she needed help!'_**__****

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" he said turning his attention back to Aisa.

"Oh nothing, you were just spacing out on me."

"Sorry, my mind's a bit preoccupied at the moment." **_'Who was that?'_**

"Oh... is there anything I can do to get your mind off whatever's troubling you?"

"No Miyu, I'm afraid not." **_'Darn Kinomoto'_ Aisa thought. **_'Elvira'd better hurry up, I'm losing my hold on him.'_****

~Back at the dungeons~

**_'Oh no, I can't reach him! The connection's getting cut off by someone near him!' _**she glared at Elvira. "Stop attacking me, what have I ever done to you? If you want a sorceress' duel then just say so _instead_ of attacking me like that!"

"I'm afraid not _Sakura_. I have to kill you before you train them." Sakura paled.

"How... how do you know about that?"

"I've been watching you Sakura. Ever since that incident on the train I've been watching you." She looked evilly at Sakura. "You know what? You're in _big_ trouble now. You can't reach him with that _shield_ around you and you know it. What's more, if you _do_ bring that shield down, you're gonna get killed by the 5 cards. Why don't you just make it all easier and _die_ right now?"

"Maybe because I still have the _will to live_. Maybe I still have to do something so I _refuse to die. Have you even thought of __that?"_

"It's not _my_ unfinished business so it doesn't matter to me." Sakura began to panic as the 5 cards' powers began eating away at her shield. **_'I have to reach him now. If I could let my aura out while the shield is down, maybe I could hold off the cards until he gets here. I'll need to release a lot of it though. It might damage the castle but I have to try.'_ Sakura looked at the silver haired girl laughing evilly at her. **_'It's now or nothing, her defenses are down right now.'_** Sakura immediately brought down her shield. She hesitated at releasing her aura.**

"Her shield's down right now, attack her!" the 5 cards began to attack her without hesitation but then Sakura released three-quarters of her aura, shaking the entire castle violently.

"SYAORAN, TASUKETE (help)!!!!" 

~Back at the Great Hall~

Screams were heard through the hall as an earthquake shook the castle violently. **_'Sakura's in trouble, she's causing this earthquake!' _**Syaoran ran as fast as Dash to the dungeons but before he could leave, Aisa placed herself between the dungeons and himself. "Miyu, move! I have to go help Sakura, she's in danger!"

Aisa smiled lazily. "I can't let you through, it's dangerous. Just stay here with me Syaoran."

"No, I have to go to the dungeons!" he said panicking as the earthquake shook even harder.

"No Syaoran, you're going to stay here with me." She said gripping his wrist tightly.

"Miyu let me go! Sakura she's-"

"What do I care about Sakura? Just stay here; she's not your girlfriend or anything."

"Miyu let me go _now_." He said, rage building up in him. **_'Sakura's in trouble, I have to go!' _**

"No Syaoran, I _won't_ let go of you." That was the last straw for Syaoran. In absolute rage, he pulled Aisa off, throwing her to the floor. She whimpered in pain as her butt hit the pavement. "Syaoran, what did you do to me?"

"I was wrong; you aren't the one for me." He said gravely and he dashed off quickly to the dungeons. **_'Sakura... oh Sakura please be alright.'_**

~In the dungeons~

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed, releasing her aura at Elvira and the 5 cards, trying to block them off but her aura was weak now, she had spent too much causing the earthquake.

"You gave me quite a scare Sakura. Nevertheless, this is your end. ATTACK!!!" the five cards bounded towards her.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed as she was carried into midair, burned, choked, drowned and pierced at the same time, thoroughly beating her up.

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran ran through the door just in time to see the cards attacking Sakura in midair. The cards immediately stopped attacking and he quickly caught her in his arms as she fell down. **_'Oh no Sakura, I was too late! Sakura...'_**

"Syaoran," Sakura gasped, trying to breathe air but failing.

"Don't talk Sakura, you've been badly hurt."

"Syaoran," she gasped again. "She has c-cards. Watch out for her cards." She said with her last breath of air and she completely passed out.

"Sakura!" he held her close to him. "Sakura, you're gonna be alright." He glared at the five cards who attacked Sakura. "How _dare_ you attack your mistress?"

"They're not _her_ cards _Syaoran_, they're _mine." Elvira said._

"You have _cards_?"

"Yes. Learn to fear the name '_Elvira Riddle' Li Syaoran. You will hear __much about me." She walked closer to them, calling the cards back. Syaoran hugged Sakura closer to him protectively. "Move over, I'll finish the job now."_

"No!" Syaoran called on his sword and pointed it at her threateningly. "Rue the day you were born Riddle, you're going to pay for what you did to Sakura! _Raitei__ Shourai!" he fired lightning at her who evaded it._

"You're _making_ this _very difficult_ for _yourself Syaoran; I don't want __you, just Sakura. I __want her _dead_ that is. Move over and I won't hurt you." Syaoran didn't even budge an inch._

"Never." He said fatally. 

"RETREAT ELVIRA!" an evil masculine voice commanded her.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"ELVIRA, RETREAT _NOW_!!!"

"Fine!" she smiled mischievously at him. "Sorry Syaoran, we'll have to schedule this fight for the meantime. Instead, I'll give dear Sakura a small little gift." She drew a black card out. "Release and dispel, Desire! Put her to sleep and make her dream, _forever_!" she said cackling.

"No!" but before he could stop it, it already reached Sakura, entering her mind. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, but she'll never want to wake up again, that's all. Bye!" and with that, she disappeared. He slashed his sword in the air with the disgust. He quickly retracted the sword and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Syaoran!" Eriol rushed in with Tomoyo trailing him. "What happened" I felt Sakura-san's aura and..." he stopped to see that Syaoran was not listening. He was busy whispering words into Sakura's ear who was unconscious. "Syaoran?"

"Sakura, hey wake up." He said shaking her. "It's time to wake up, we gotta go back to the dorm now." Sakura didn't wake up. "Hey Sakura, wake up now." Eriol kneeled by Sakura's side, checking her pulse.

"Syaoran, she's-"

"Sakura, you gotta wake up now." She still didn't wake up. Sakura lay immobile as Syaoran continued shaking her awake. "Sakura, this _isn't funny anymore, wake up __now."_

"Syaoran, will you listen to me?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, wake up!" he said shaking Sakura's beaten up body hard but she still refused to awaken. He tried wrapping his aura around her but it was no use. "Sakura..."

"Sakura's-"

"No, she's _not dead_! She _can't_ be! She's _Sakura, she __can't die!" He heard Tomoyo sobbing quietly and he looked at Sakura's pale face. "Oh no... _SAKURA!!!"__

-To be continued-

AN/ Oooh, a cliffy! What happened to Sakura? Is she dead or is she still alive? How are people gonna react to Sakura's condition? What was Elvira talking about? Why does she have cards as well and what is the Dark Star? Are Syaoran and Aisa still gonna be together? Who are the two people Yue was talking about? Haha, you won't know until I post the next few chapters! Only time can tell. I worked very hard on this chapter and it's my longest so far so please review!

~mycherrywolf~ 


	9. Entering Her Mind

Konnichiwa! After many long weeks, I have finally come up with the next chapter! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been suffering from a serious writer's block and I'm not doing too well. Forgive me if this chapter is lame. Please enjoy and don't forget R + R! I'm playing this by ear now and I really don't know how things are gonna end up. Riyo is a girl's name let me make that clear. This chapter is dedicated to my friend from SnS; sweet^sakura^star. Thanks for reviewing every single chapter SS! I feel loved!

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed the eighth chapter:

sweet^sakura^star, Miya-chan3, Aoi Tenshi, Cyberg121, Ronnie, Shiranai Seito, Chiharu-Chan, Fire Temptress, Silver Moon Megami, SyaoranzCherryBlossom, Kitty Kat-chan, SerinityRules, velvetiine, Umi, buffy, F@antasy K@t, Eva9450, ~*â™¥ Sambony â™¥*~ , ~*~ Angel ~*~ , kawaiitenshisakura, Princess Krystal01, Blue-Dreamz, AyUnLi/KhAiRiN

To Chiharu-Chan: haha, call me evil if you want but I'm not into updating quickly anymore.

To Silver Moon Megami: Thanks, that made my day! Actually you know there are better CCS/HP crossovers out ther, maybe you just haven't seen them.

To ~*~Angel~*~: I'll buy you a wig! ^_^UU

To AyUnLi/KhAiRiN: wouldn't you like to know? Just keep on reading and all will be revealed... *voice gets all faded away and spooky* all will be revealed...

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be a fan fiction writer if I owned Cardcaptor Sakura, is that a good enough disclaimer?!

Chapter Nine: Entering her mind

+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Sakura, hey wake up." He said shaking her. "It's time to wake up, we gotta go back to the dorm now." Sakura didn't wake up. "Hey Sakura, wake up now." Eriol kneeled by Sakura's side, checking her pulse.

"Syaoran, she's-"

"Sakura, you gotta wake up now." She still didn't wake up. Sakura lay immobile as Syaoran continued shaking her awake. "Sakura, this _isn't funny anymore, wake up __now."_

"Syaoran, will you listen to me?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, wake up!" he said shaking Sakura's beaten up body hard but she still refused to awaken. He tried wrapping his aura around her but it was no use. "Sakura..."

"Sakura's-"

"No, she's _not dead_! She _can't_ be! She's _Sakura, she __can't die!" He heard Tomoyo sobbing quietly and he looked at Sakura's pale face. "Oh no... __SAKURA!!!"_

+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Tomoyo closed the door quietly as she stepped out of the room. The rain splattered against the castle roof, fitting everyone's mood perfectly. She sighed wistfully as a tear escaped her shut eyes. She placed her hand on the wooden door as if willing it to comfort her; to make everything alright. **_'Sakura-chan...' _**

"How is she?" Eriol asked placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She shook her head sadly and looked up at him with despondent eyes.

"She's still in the same condition as two weeks ago." Tomoyo turned around and buried her face in Eriol's chest. "What are we going to do Eriol?" she cried into his chest as Eriol wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "It's never been this bad before because we always knew that she was only asleep but this time... Can't you do anything for her? Oh Sakura-chan..."

"Tomoyo-san..." he said stroking her hair as he tried to keep his voice from faltering. "There isn't anything I can do Tomoyo-san, I have no knowledge of the force which harmed her and Syaoran is in no condition to tell me about it. I... I don't know what to do. I can't do anything for the first time..."

"Why did Sakura-chan have to be the victim? Can't people already see the suffering she's been going through? Why couldn't it have been me instead?" she bawled, tears flowing out like a river.

"Because of her immense powers as the Cards Mistress, she receives all of this pain. It's a great burden. I wouldn't have bestowed it upon her had I thought that she would not be able to handle it." Eriol cast his eyes down in rue. "I... I'm sorry for giving Sakura all this pain."

"It's alright Eriol." Tomoyo said drying her eyes which were red from crying and smiled at him sadly. "It wasn't your fault that Sakura-chan got hurt, you didn't know that she would get attacked."

"But I could've prevented it somehow."

"Even Clow Reed made mistakes so why can't you?" 

"But Sakura-san, she..." Eriol said clenching his fist in helplessness.

"I know Sakura-chan more than anyone. She wouldn't have wanted anyone to be grieving for her. Our eyes are placed in front because it is more important to look ahead than to look back. Wishing you could change the past doesn't mean that it can happen you know. I guess there is really nothing we can do but sit back and wait. I can only hope that she will be alright. I wish I had been there to protect her before she got hurt. No one likes seeing Sakura-chan this way..."

"You're right Tomoyo-san." Eriol opened the door and peeked inside. In that room, there was a private bedroom with two beds, a dresser and a chair. "He's still in there." He said as he spotted the figure of Syaoran sitting on a chair next to the bed where Sakura lay.

"He refused to leave the room."

"Are there any improvements in his part?" Tomoyo smiled contemplatively.

"Fortunately yes. He now talks to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said_ "Get out now Daidouji, I want to be alone.". I guess it's some form of improvement."_

"I guess. However compared to Sakura-san..."

"Let's go now. It's already late and I promised to tell Hermione about how Sakura is."

"Okay but how are we gonna make a cover-up for Sakura's absence? Her coma doesn't allow us to use her cards and it's too early for the student of Hogwarts to know the truth about us."

"We'll leave that to Nakuru-san and Tsukishiro-san to deal with. I still need your help on finding the source of Sakura's coma and even better, a cure."   
  
~Inside the room~  
  
**_'It's all my fault...'_** Syaoran cursed himself as he watched Sakura lie on the bed. **_'If only I hadn't... if only Miyu had... I couldn't do anything...'_** He placed his head in his hands, trying to think things over rationally. **_'I didn't do anything to help her. I couldn't even protect her from that card...'_** His eyes blinked back non-existent tears. **_'It's all because I was too weak. I couldn't protect her... Sakura... my dearest friend... I've let her down... I didn't even hear her when she tried calling me...'_** Syaoran raised his head and looked at Sakura remorsefully. **_'The last two weeks have been hell... I don't know what to do! Sakura...'_** In pain, he clutched the bed sheets in his tight grip and tried to stop himself from crying. He reached out for her hand, still lifeless as it had been ever since Halloween. He tightly squeezed it as runaway tears escaped his amber tear-stained eyes. They splattered on top of her arm as wet as tears could be but she still refused to awaken. In vain, he cried out what he was feeling.  
"Sakura, for once in your life, can you not get me worried about you? Can you for once just let me help you?!"  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"How is Sakura Tomoyo?" Hermione asked with her brown eyes wide in worry.

  
"She's still in her coma Hermione. Syaoran is still with her, he refuses to leave."

  
"I see..."

  
"What's been going on here?"

  
"Everyone's talking about Sakura. They don't understand what happened and I can't tell because... well..." She showed them the insignia in her palm which Sakura made. "And Miyu Aisa from Ravenclaw has been crying lately but she won't tell anyone why." Eriol frowned at the mention of Aisa's name.

  
"Where is she?" Eriol asked, an obvious glare on his face.

  
"Right there Eriol." Hermione said pointing at the Ravenclaw table. **_'You are gonna pay for what you did to Syaoran's and Sakura-san's relationship...'_** he thought as he walked over to Aisa.

  
"What's he doing Tomoyo?" Tomoyo frowned in worry.

  
"I don't know. We'll just have to sit back and watch I guess..." She said as she watched him walk over to Aisa.

"Aisa." Eriol said coldly as he reached the Ravenclaw table.

"What do you want?!" She snapped. She glared at him with pure hatred, her blue eyes stained with tears. It became apparent to Eriol that she had been crying but that didn't move him at all.

  
"What did you do to Li Syaoran? I won't let you harm Sakura-san or him!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" She cried out, her tears flowing freely. "I would never hurt Syaoran, I love him!"

~Back in the room~

"I need to do something." Syaoran stated aloud trying to think things clear. He released Sakura's life-less hand and stood up allowing it to fall to her side. "I have to find a way to cure Sakura. I need someone's help." Taking out a silver flip phone, he dialed a number. It started to ring and after a few, a female voice finally answered.

"Ni Hao Ma? Li residence." She said.

"Meilin, it's nice to hear you again."

~Great Hall~  
  


Eriol glared at her and gave her a none-too-gentle slap on the cheek. Aisa cowered under his glare as she placed a hand over the area where he had slapped her. He then held her by the scruff of her blouse; completely ignoring the cries of Tomoyo, Hermione and Aisa herself.

"You _love him? How __dare you say that? How can you love him when you don't have a kind bone in your body? How can you possibly say that you love him when you won't even be nice to those who are important to him?"_

Aisa whimpered. He had a very strong hold on her collar and it was beginning to hurt. "How can you tell me how to feel?"

"I'm not telling you how to feel you doaho! I'm telling you to stop hurting my friends! If you really love him then why can't you see that someone else loves him more than you?"

"Kinomoto doesn't love him! If she did she would've gone after Syaoran herself instead of allowing me to stay with him! How can a girl with no willpower possibly love anyone so much?" she argued, determination set in her eyes. Eriol then released her.

"Have you ever even tried to get to know Sakura-san?" he said, rage building up in him. "Do you even know what she is like? Have you ever tried to take a closer look at her?"

"No," she said while massaging her throat. It really hurt right now. "Why should I get to know someone who could ruin my relationship with my boyfriend?"

"If you did..." he said clenching his fists. "You would've known that Sakura-san would have never interfered with you and Syaoran! You would have known that she has more will power than all of you in this school combined!" Eriol calmed himself down.

"She would've stolen Syaoran from me! I can't be friends with someone who loves my boyfriend! I've only been lucky because Syaoran is a really dense guy!"

"Aisa..." Eriol began trying to reason with her. "Don't you know that it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does? Don't you understand the turmoil Sakura-san has been in? Sometimes your mind doesn't want you to love someone but your heart does. In Sakura-san's case, all these words speak the truth. You don't understand any of these like she does." Eriol turned away from her, his back facing her.

 "You're not worth the trouble Aisa. It's better to let people think that you're an idiot than opening your mouth and proving them right. If you'd only open up your freaking eyes you'd see that not everyone is out to get you. We're not all people trying to bring you down. In fact we don't wanna anything to do with you but you keep on giving us more than enough reason to get you off that high pedestal and bring you back crashing down. Shape up Aisa, you'll be hurting much more than my friends the next time this happens. You know what? Everybody is entitled to be stupid every now and then. It just so happens that you've been abusing this privilege." And with that Eriol walked away.

Aisa watched him walk away in confusion. Ten minutes ago, she was sure that he was gonna try and bonk her out of existence but she proved to be wrong. Maybe he was right. Maybe she shouldn't keep on trying to bring people down. Maybe she should try and open her eyes. Maybe Sakura really did love him more than she claimed to do so. Well, that idea was quickly erased from her mind as she watched him rejoin his friends. That Eriol character confused her. Something told her that he knew much more than he was letting on. But then of course, so did she. 

~Back in the room~

"Syaoran!!!" Meilin exclaimed over the phone. "What are you doing? How are you? What's up?"

"Meilin, be quiet for now. I need you to answer some questions for me." Syaoran said in a very serious voice. She would've normally made a crack but something in the tone of his voice told her to think twice.

"Of course Syaoran. What do you need to know?"

"How are your lessons coming along?" Meilin had discovered to have dream magic in her. That was very rare but most of the time useless.

"Very good. The elders say that if I keep it up, I'll be able to predict the future."

"Is Master Riyo teaching you?"

"Who is Master Riyo? What does he specialize in?" Meilin asked Syaoran. Each of the elders had a specific power that they could control majority of.

"Meilin, Master Riyo is a girl. She specializes in dream magic with her being the Dream gazer of the family. Some say she was better than Clow himself."

"Cool but no, Master Riyo does not teach me. It is Master Lian." Suddenly something occurred to her. "Syaoran, why are you asking such questions? Is there something wrong?"

"Meilin," Syaoran started. "Sakura is here with me in school."

"REALLY??? How is she??? Is she there with you?"

"She's been in a coma for two weeks already." Silence was heard over the phone as Meilin took the latest information in. "I need to wake her up somehow."

"B-but how can you do that? And how did she get into a coma in the first place anyway?" she asked greatly concerned for her emerald-eyed friend. Syaoran hung his head down as he recalled the event.

"A sorceress cast a spell on her using cards similar to those of Sakura's. She hasn't awakened since."

"Cards like Sakura-chan's?! But how can that be? She's the Cards Mistress!"

"I don't know okay?!" he growled. He hated not knowing things. "All I know is that I need your help."

"Sure, I want to help Sakura-chan but how?"

"You have dream magic. Can you transport a living being into dreams yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still in bringing myself into another person's dreams. Master Lian refuses to let me advance to another skill until I can enter his." Syaoran bit his lip thoughtfully. A habit he had not done in a long time.

"Can you contact Master Riyo for me? I need her on the phone right now. Put her on speaker."

"Of course." Meilin then went of to find Master Riyo. 

Syaoran meanwhile had sat on Sakura's bed. Thoughtfully, he stroked her soft auburn hair as he observed her delicate features. His attention went to her eyes. He then realized that he had to find a way to wake her up if he was going to see those beautiful emerald orbs she had. Determination brewed stronger in him as he saw the neutral expression on her face. He placed a hand on her forehead checking her temperature. He was surprised at the softness of her skin. All of a sudden, he felt guilty again. He felt responsible for her present condition – even if he knew he couldn't have done anything at that time. 

"Syaoran?" Meilin's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Is Master Riyo with you?" 

"Yes Xiao-Lang, I am with Meilin." Answered a soft soprano voice.

"Master Riyo." He said with great respect.

"Xiao-Lang, what is it that you require of me?"

"Master Riyo I ask of you, please come here to Hogwarts accompanying Meilin and help me dive into the dreams of the Cards Mistress." 

"Why?"

"She has been in a coma due to a sorceress' spell and I need to wake her up. Please Master Riyo," he implored. "I need to wake Sakura up." He heard a soft chuckle at the end of the line.

"You've fallen in love with her haven't you?" Riyo asked. Syaoran blushed.

"I just need to wake her up Master Riyo," He said ignoring the last comment. "Before the coma takes a greater toll on her life." 

"Very well Xiao-Lang. We shall be there shortly. Wait for us in the Quidditch field."

"I'll see ya in a few minutes Syaoran." And Meilin hung up. Syaoran closed the flip phone, his spirits greatly lifted. He smiled wistfully at Sakura. With one last look at her, he hesitantly made his way out of the room and to the Quidditch field.  **_'I'll wake you up Sakura, trust in me. I will make you better.'_  
  
**

~Great Hall~

"Tomoyo," Tomoyo whirled around in surprise as she heard her name being called.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked in disbelief. "What're you doing out of the room? I thought you'd never come out." She then noticed his facial expression. "Looking happy too."

"Tomoyo come with me." He said ignoring what she said. "We're gonna meet some friends. Eriol, please go and watch over Sakura." He said nodding at the stairs going to the room of Sakura.

Eriol complied and quickly ran upstairs not bothering to say anything. Tomoyo quietly followed him to the Entrance Hall when Aisa stood in front of him, completely blocking him.

"Syaoran, I wanted to say-"

"Not right now Miyu. I don't have the time right now."

"But-"

"Listen; if you're going to try and get me back or apologize I don't have the time right now."

"I need to apolo-"

"You've been forgiven since Halloween but I'm not gonna be your boyfriend anymore. I'm disappointed in you Miyu and that's the truth. I have to go now." 

Aisa was stunned. She knew that Syaoran knew it was her fault for Sakura's condition but why didn't he hit her or punish her? Why did he so easily forgive her? Why didn't he just ask her questions or yell at her? Why didn't he just slap her like Eriol did? It wouldn't probably hurt as much as the look of disappointment he had given her just a few moments ago. She watched his retreating back with pure adoration as he walked towards the Quidditch field. Now she felt really guilty with what she just did.

"Syaoran?"

"I don't have-"

"No just tell me one thing please. Where is Sakura's room? The isolated one from the dormitory I mean." Syaoran smiled warmly at her and for the first time, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Third floor, second door after the portrait of Dorcas Wellbeloved." Syaoran watched her smile back at him and hurry up the stairs.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." He called after her.

"Syaoran-kun, are you sure that you should've done that?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Tomoyo," Syaoran said turning back to the field. "She won't hurt Sakura this time. Not anymore she won't."

~Sakura's private room~

"Aisa, what on earth are you doing here?" Eriol looked at her coldly. "Here to finish the job off?"

"No Hiiragizawa." She said earnestly. "I wanted to watch over Sakura." Eriol looked at her suspiciously.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't." she said Conjuring up a chair and watching over Sakura sadly. "You'll just have to. I want you to know that I've changed." She looked uncertainly at him. 

"You know what I did don't you?"

"Of course I do. What I want to know is why."

"I can't tell you!" she said, clearly frightened. "She... They'd kill me for sure!"

"I understand that you might be scared but there's no need to be frightened." Aisa shook her head stubbornly.

"You don't know these people; they'd kill me unmercifully if I even said a word." She took Sakura's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "I couldn't possibly betray them. Call me whatever you want to but I won't tell."

"Coward."

"Huh?"

"That just proves that you're a coward unwilling to set things right."

"Look, you don't know me at all. You wouldn't know how I'd feel when something happens. Don't you see that I want to set everything alright?"

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know how! I probably shouldn't even be here! At this moment they're probably scrying on me. It's not safe around me." She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"They can't see you here." He said quietly after a few minutes.

"How would you know? You're not..." realization dawned on her. "You're of another kind like her!"

"Well, I don't know who this 'her' person is so I can't tell you that now can I?"

"You're a sorcerer aren't you? One who possesses Asian magic of a higher level, bearing wand less magic and colored auras!" she said pointing at him.

"I see you listen well in Nakuru's classes."

"She won't see me here? Are you positively sure about that?"

"I don't know who 'she' is so I wouldn't know."

"Why are there three of you here??" she asked. Suddenly she realized she had let something slip. "Oh no..."

"How do you know that there are three of us?"

"N-nothing!"

"You haven't been spying on us have you? No wait, that can't be it..."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You haven't been working for the enemies have you?"

~Quidditch Field~

Syaoran waited in anticipation for Meilin and Riyo to arrive. He felt Tomoyo right beside him. Good, she'd like to see Meilin again. He looked up at the sky that was still dark from the previous rain. It was still drizzling a little. Not terrible weather but then again, it could've been better.

"Who are we waiting for Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just wait and see." He said searching the skies for any warning. Suddenly, an almost invisible golden shimmer appeared in front of them. Next thing they knew, they were facing two Chinese girls. One was of course Meilin with her jet black hair in two buns just as usual and the same fiery red amber eyes. She was wearing her traditional Chinese white, red and gold robes which had been lengthened at the sleeves and red ballet flats.

The second girl was unfamiliar to both Syaoran and Tomoyo though. She was around the age of 19, she was 5'6 and she had dark brown hair which was in glossy curls a few centimeters below her waistline and it had tints of gold in it. Her eyes were bright yet kind hazel orbs and her slim figure was clothed in pale blue cascading Grecian robes called a chiton. Her hair was adorned with a single pale blue rose; she had a silver band around her waist and a silver band around her right wrist. With her she carried a great deal of elegance, grace and royalty despite her age. Anyone who looked at her felt compelled to give her great respect.

"Syaoran!!!" Meilin jumped forward to give him a hug. "I've missed you for the past... wait a sec..." she got a closer look at the girl beside him. "Tomoyo is that you???"

"Meilin-chan!" the two girls hugged tightly. "Long time no see Meilin-chan!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here!" she took the girl beside her by hand. "This is Master Riyo."

"Nice to meet you Riyo-sama." Tomoyo said bowing. Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"You're Master Riyo?" she nodded. Meilin however had a confused expression on her face.

"Didn't you know that?" Syaoran shook his head.

"I have only heard of Master Riyo but I've never seen her before." He bowed to her. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Of course Xiao-Lang but you don't need to call me 'Master'. It's too troublesome."

"As you wish. Please follow me; I want to do this as soon as possible." 

~Great Hall~

"Li, who are these people?" Hermione asked. "And how did they get in here?"

"Maybe they Apparated?" suggested Harry. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't simply Apparate into Hogwarts grounds!" Syaoran looked at her. He showed her his palm and traced a circle in it. Hermione understood.

"What's with the palm thing?" Ron asked.

"I want to go back to the Common Room. It's getting kind of chilly here in the Great Hal with it raining."

"Hermione, the rain already stopped." Harry said pointing at the ceiling which was showing rain a few moments ago. "I want to know who they are and where Sakura is."

"Something tells me that Hermione knows a lot more than she's letting on." Ron mumbled.

"Oh be quiet you two and let's go to the Common Room." She said, dragging them along.

"Let go of us Hermione, we're not in the cavemen age anymore!"

"Cavemen age? What's that?" came Ron.

"Just be quiet both of you." And with that, she successfully dragged them back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Good thing Hermione's on our side ne? She knows how to keep those two in line." Tomoyo commented.

"Now's not the time, let's hurry upstairs now." Syaoran said continuing on his way up.

~Back inside the room~

"O-of course not! I don't know what enemies you're talking about." Aisa exclaimed. Eriol saw right through her but he didn't say a word. Instead he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Aisa frowned.

"If I did, why should I tell you?"

"Because it would help cure her. It's not normal seeing her like this; she's usually so happy, jovial if you must."

"Really?" Aisa cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "I haven't seen anything but tears from her lately." 

"That's because she hasn't been experiencing anything but hardships lately. Can't you give her a break?"

"Well," she said looking down at her feet. "If I did know what spell was placed on her, I wouldn't be powerful enough to counteract it. I don't even know what they did in the first place." Tears dropped onto Sakura's bed. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can do now." He looked out the window. "The rain's stopped."

"In here." Came a male voice from outside. Someone then opened the door and four people came in.

"Syaoran, what's this?" asked Eriol.

"This is Li Riyo, Dream gazer of the Li's." Syaoran said motioning to Riyo. "And this is my cousin Li Meilin. I've asked them to help me dive into Sakura's dreams. Eriol nodded.

"Do you need help?"

"No," Riyo said. "Your power with all of ours combined may overpower her brain too much. We are enough to penetrate her unconscious mind."

"Very well then." He nodded to Aisa. "Get out of here; they're going to do something very important. Tomoyo-san, come with me to the office." Both followed him out of the room. Once the three of them were out, Riyo then turned back to Syaoran.

"Are you completely sure about this? There's no guarantee that I can get you out without any tampering in your powers." She asked taking a small pale blue pouch out of nowhere.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was sleeping so peacefully or so it seemed. "Yes, I'm wiling to risk it." He said. 

"Meilin dear," Riyo said. "Channel your dream magic through me. I'll need most of it to get Xiao-Lang here into her mind."

"Yes Master Riyo."

"Just Riyo please." Meilin nodded affirmatively. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy to Riyo. Soon a flaming red aura came forth from her and contained itself in a ball. The ball entered inside Riyo and it mixed itself in er pale blue aura creating a light violet aura.

"Xiao-Lang, place your hand on the Card Mistress' forehead. Think only thoughts of her." Riyo instructed. Syaoran followed every direction. He heard a soft voice calling him, giving him directions right before his mind went completely blank. **_'Think only thoughts of her... Think only thoughts of her... Sakura...'_**

-To be Continued-

AN/ just like every author who has written a fic with more than one chapter, I leave this fic here with a cliffhanger. Please do not attempt to murder me with a very sharp pencil or an entire roll of masking tape because I will still not update right away. I'm very sorry that my chapter was so short but I thought that I should leave the actual dream sequence for the next chapter. Merry Christmas and please R+R!


	10. The Fourth Sorcerer

**The One I Love The Most**

**Chapter 10: The Fourth Sorcerer at Hogwarts**

**By: mycherrywolf (mycherrywolfhotmail.com)**

When Syaoran opened his eyes, he found himself on something similar to a deserted island except instead of palm trees and such, he was surrounded by cherry blossoms. He got up from the ground and dusted the sand off his Hogwarts robes hastily. He needed to find Sakura before the magic of Riyo and Meiling wore off.

"Where should I go? Blast Elvira for putting us in this situation." Syaoran cursed. "Blast me for being for being so darned stupid."

Syaoran went into the dense forest of cherry blossom trees seeing that it was the only place to go other than out to sea. He tried cutting off some branches that were blocking his way with some magic but he realized that magic couldn't be used here unless it was more powerful than Sakura's magic. His magic definitely did not fit under that requirement.

Syaoran heard some growling sounds. He immediately dismissed it thinking that it was his own stomach. After all, he hasn't eaten much for a while, certainly not enough to sustain him for this kind of journey without feeling hungry at least once. Little did he know how wrong he was about that.

 Moments later he heard the same growling noise only it was much louder now and it seemed as if it... multiplied? No that can't be, he only had one stomach. He later on found out what exactly that noise was.

A pack of hungry and vicious wolves emerged from the darkness. Poisonous drool dripped from their fangs as they came even closer to Syaoran. Normally this would've been a cinch for Syaoran. I mean, he isn't called "Little Wolf" for nothing, but this case was different. His magic was completely useless and he was weak from his vigil over Sakura. Syaoran cursed himself again for being so careless, he should've thought of this even before he decided to dive into Sakura's dreams.

He placed himself in defense position waiting for the wolves to attack. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Dumbledore's Office

"...And now Syaoran-kun has dived into her dreams in hope that he will be able to pull her out. It's not sure if he'll succeed but it's the best shot we've got." Eriol finished. Tomoyo stifled a cry that was about to come from her. She couldn't be weak – not now of all times. She had to be strong for Sakura.

"I see..." Dumbledore stood up from his seat and began pacing around the room. He looked at the portraits hoping that they could aid him but each of them sadly shook their heads. None of them had ever worked with a sorcerer as close as Dumbledore was doing at the moment. "And Miyu?" he asked.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo for an answer. It was she who led Aisa back to the Great Hall before coming to Dumbledore's office. "She's with her Ravenclaw friends right now but she promises not to say anything about Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol looked from Tomoyo to Dumbledore. "Something tells me that she knows a lot more than she's letting on."

"Why do you say that, Eriol?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had a talk with her." Eriol started. "Right before you came in with Syaoran-kun; I was talking with her in Sakura-san's room. Apparently, she knows about the three of us being sorcerers and I have a feeling that she knows who placed the spell on Sakura-san. I could sense fear in her. Maybe she works for a sorcerer or maybe she is one herself, which we do not know. I have still yet to investigate her background. It wasn't clear to me before... Why did I ignore such a crucial detail? I'm disappointed in myself; I'm not what I should be."

Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes Eriol-kun. It just so happens that now is a time you made one. Mistakes can be fixed. I know everything will be alright." She said, half to comfort Eriol and half to convince herself of her own words.

Eriol laughed hoarsely. "I should be the one saying that to you." He told her, smiling wistfully. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes at the fireplace.

"Tomoyo-san, let's return to Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure that Hermione needs help to avert inquiring minds who want to know." Eriol said pushing her out the door.  
"Ara?" Tomoyo looked at the fireplace confused. "Okay... I'll see you later Professor Dumbledore." She called out.

"I'll return as soon as I bring Tomoyo back, Albus." Eriol said before shutting the door behind him. Dumbledore looked at them leave curiously.

A moment later, there was a whooshing sound and an old wizard walked out of the fireplace. Dumbledore stood up right away. "Cornelius, what a surprise." he said.

Gryffindor Tower

"Hermione, why won't you tell us anything?" Ron demanded. "Every time we ask something about Sakura and the others you always change the topic. It's just like... back when you had the time-turner." He looked at her suspiciously. "You don't have another one of those do you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione huffed. "I promised myself I wouldn't use another one of those, those are too troublesome for me to deal with."

"Then what are you hiding?" Harry asked Hermione. "Aren't we your friends?"

"Yes you are," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "But-"

"But what? Friends don't keep secrets from each other." Ron argued.

"You two are being unreasonable!" she finally snapped. "Do you even know what else friends do? They trust each other! So if I am your friend then please trust me when I say that there is nothing to tell!"

Eriol and Tomoyo then entered the common room. The three wizards instantly stopped talking.

"We didn't disturb anything did we?" Eriol asked, very much aware of what had happened.

"No, nothing at all." Harry replied.

"No, nothing at all." Ron echoed. "You didn't interrupt anything." He added with a warning look from Hermione.

Eriol sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Now, I must leave Tomoyo-san with you. Please take care of her Hermione." He nodded at her and walked back out the portrait entrance.

Tomoyo turned around and looked at the closed entrance, hurt that she didn't know even half of what was really happening. Instincts told her that Eriol didn't want to let her know everything. Heck, she knew that even he didn't know the whole truth.

"Hmm..." Ron sank into one of the chairs by the fireplace. "No offense or anything but that Eriol character can be quite mysterious sometimes. Like he knows far too much..." he turned to Harry, "He's slightly creepy mate."

"You have no idea." Hermione and Tomoyo chorused. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. **_'Girls...'_**

Suddenly Tomoyo frowned as a sudden thought came to her. Hermione noticed this and linked her arm with Tomoyo's. "Girl talk." She told Harry and Ron who both dashed back to their dorm, not wanting to know what they were going to be talking about.

Hermione led Tomoyo back to the Girls' dorm, shaking her head at the two boys.

"It makes me wonder why I ever became friends with those two..." she murmured.

"It's because you three trust each other in your beautiful friendship." Tomoyo said as she opened the door.

"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" Hermione asked her, sitting down and motioning for Tomoyo to sit down beside her. Tomoyo didn't say a word as a sad look crossed her face once more. "I'm sorry; if you don't want to talk about it then you don't need to." Hermione said, afraid that she was being offensive.

"I don't know..." Tomoyo said after a long pause. Hermione scooted closer to her, taking Tomoyo's hand in her own.

 "Lately everyone's been different. Sakura-chan's been more aggressive, Syaoran-kun's been acting foolishly and what more, Eriol-kun isn't telling me anything. I can't talk to Meiling-chan because it's outside of her control and I still have to worry about Miyu. I'm not even powerful enough to help out in any way and my magic is next to nothing. I can't do anything to help people. Usually I am happy because I always want to see a smile on Sakura-chan's face and since everything started I've been trying more than usual. I don't want to see Sakura-chan like this; she's one of the most important people in my life." Tomoyo finished, a few tears escaping her shut eyes.

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked at her hands which were clasped over Tomoyo's. "Tomoyo, I can-" she suddenly stopped upon seeing a light violet glow on her hands where Tomoyo's tear drops had fallen. She had raised her hand to take a closer look when Tomoyo lifted her head to look at Hermione, wondering why she had suddenly stopped talking. Hermione hid her hand behind her back hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't see the glow from her tears. Sure enough, Hermione was able to see a light purple glow on Tomoyo's face where her tears had stained her cheeks.

"Tomoyo, everything will be alright." She said, placing her right hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I'm not just saying this to comfort you but I'm saying this because I believe in Sakura and Li. They are great sorcerers, they will pull through. Contrary to popular belief, there _can_ be a "_Happily ever after_" in real life, it does not happen only in fairy tales. And besides, I'll be here whenever you want to talk so please don't cry. For Sakura, please don't cry."

Tomoyo chuckled lightly and started drying her tears. "You're right. Sakura-chan wouldn't want to see anyone cry over her."

Tomoyo stood up and went to her trunk beside her bed. She opened it and pulled out a long cloth and a bit of a pause.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, confused. Tomoyo grinned at her, all previous signs of sadness wiped away.

"I'm going to make a costume for Hermione and a costume for Sakura when she comes back!" she said, taking out another bit of cloth and her sewing kit.

"You don't need to make me one." Hermione said backing away to the door.

"Oh yes I must! I make costumes for all my friends!" she said showing Hermione a picture of the Cardcaptor gang with everyone in costume. Hermione sighed.

"Fine then... Do you need to measure me?"

"No," Tomoyo assured. "I think you're about my size so I already know what to do."

"Very well then," Hermione said, opening the dorm door. "I'm going to the Library; I want to look for another book to read." **_'...and while I'm at it, find out from Professor Nakuru why Tomoyo's tears had some sort of aura if she is supposed to be a wizard just like me.'_** She thought. Tomoyo, however, was not listening to Hermione but rather, busy picking thread colors. Hermione closed the door behind her slowly, trying as much as possible not to disturb Tomoyo though she highly doubted that even a raging hippogriff would be able to distract her.

"Now, it's time to get some answers."

Dream Sequence

Syaoran winced, the bite in his arm throbbing painfully as the wolves looked at him hungrily. His shirt was torn and one of the wolves had been lucky enough to sink his poisonous fangs in his left arm. His chest was slashed pretty badly and it was pouring blood. He was tired and getting wearier by the minute due to the poison. Two wolves leaped at him, teeth bared. He ducked, sending a roundhouse in their direction leaving one wolf unconscious. Syaoran wiped some blood from his lip as he looked around. There were still 3 wolves left and he had a feeling that more were coming.

"Sakura!!!" he yelled while kicking another wolf that had leaped at him. "Sakura!!!"

Suddenly, loud rustling could be heard. Another wolf emerged from the dark end of the cherry blossom forest, much bigger than the ones Syaoran had been fighting for the past hour. Syaoran gulped loudly. He was having a hard time fighting the poisonous wolves.

He watched as the 3 smaller wolves stepped back, giving way for the larger one. Syaoran could sense what was happening. The biggest one would make the kill and eat his filling. The remaining wolves would devour what was left of him. Syaoran glared at the biggest wolf. He wouldn't let it happen to him, not while he had to save Sakura. He stole a glance at his bloodied arm, wondering what the condition of his body was back at Hogwarts. Everything that happened to him in the dream world would be half of what would happen to his body back in the real world. **_'Hopefully my body in the real world didn't get the poison half of my condition.'_**

Sakura's face flashed in Syaoran's mind.**_ 'I can't let her stay here!'_** he clenched his fist, ready to attack the large wolf when suddenly he heard a familiar cry.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Dumbledore's Office

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic looked positively furious. "Dumbledore, you have meddled far too much! I want you to stop telling me what to do, I am the Minister of Magic and I know what is best for the Magical community!"

"The way you think is best may not always be the most effective path Cornelius." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Are you trying to say that I am an incompetent wizard?" Fudge demanded, pounding his fist on Dumbledore's desk.

"Of course not, I was merely stating that there may be a more sufficient method than an all-out war."

"There is no other way!" Fudge yelled. "You just want-"

Fudge was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. The door opened revealing a slightly tired Eriol. "Good afternoon Eriol." He said, nodding his head.

"Good after-" Eriol started but was promptly cut off by Fudge.

"Excuse me young man but I have important matters to discuss with the Headmaster. Please proceed back to your class now." Much to the Minister's surprise, Eriol shook his head.

"I'm sorry Minister but I have matters of greater importance of which to discuss." Fudge laughed.

"And pray tell, Mr. Eriol exactly what are you going to discuss? Perhaps a way to overthrow me and place Dumbledore here as the Minister of Magic?" he asked, his ears turning red from rage. "Is that it?"

"Cornelius, I think it would be best if we-" Dumbledore started but Fudge interrupted him.

"Let the boy speak first!" Eriol and Dumbledore exchanged knowing glances.

"Minister," Eriol started. "I am here to discuss the alliance between the Sorcerer's Community and Hogwarts which I have made."

Fudge started bellowing in laughter. "The Sorcerer's community? Preposterous! All the sorcerers have died out, there is no possible way for them to have survived over the years and in addition, how can a boy like you make an alliance?"

"You'd be surprised." Eriol said. He let his blue aura flare a little, just enough for it to be visible to Fudge's eyes. Sure enough, Fudge's eyes nearly popped out upon seeing his aura. Dumbledore smiled. This was getting a lot more interesting.

"B-but you're a..." Fudge stuttered while slowly backing up.

"Sorcerer." He finished, letting his aura flare out more to scare Fudge.

"B-but sorcerers are e-extinct! Driven t-to h-hiding by their f-fear of w-wizards and eventually d-died out!"

"Extinct? Died out?" Eriol let out a hollow laugh. "Driven to hiding by the fear of wizards? Impossible. We are much more powerful than any of you. I alone could wipe out this entire school and all of Diagon Alley with one spell and I am not even the most powerful one there is. You'd better think twice before you open your mouth if you want to maintain your ability of speech." He said coldly.

"Now, leave."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore and at Eriol. Huffing in outrage, he went to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the flames. "Ministry of Magic!" and with that, he disappeared.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said to Eriol who smiled back at him.

"It's nothing. I never liked the Minister that much anyway. Always been a big headed buffoon, always will be." Eriol said, sitting down on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly he felt an aura surge somewhere in the castle. A light violet aura. Eriol wrinkled his brow. Whose aura did he just feel?

"Is there a problem Eriol?" Dumbledore asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"No, nothing." He replied. He would just have to check it out later on. "Now, it's about Ginny Weasley..."

Nakuru's Office

Hermione played with her fingertips nervously as she watched Nakuru pace around the room in deep thought. "So... do you think she really is one of you?"

"Well, technically Yukito and I aren't sorcerers. We are their guardians and bear their aura residue but we are not authentic sorcerers. But yes, it seems that she is a sorceress." Nakuru sighed and plopped down on her armchair.

"Wow, I never would have bet... Tomoyo a sorceress, it's amazing. Hers was probably the aura I felt a while ago. I'm sure Eriol must have felt it... He'll be calling me in a while..." she muttered.

"Should I tell Tomoyo that she's a sorceress?" Hermione asked Nakuru.

"No, not yet. You must tell Eriol first. Right now, he's with Professor Dumbledore so you'll just have to go back to your dorm for now until you can speak with him."

"Yes Professor." Hermione obediently replied. "I'll see you later Professor." She said with a small wave and left the room.

Nakuru waved back absentmindedly. "Looks like we've got another sorceress at Hogwarts."

Sakura's Room

"This is bad." Riyo said, frowning. She could see traces of blood beginning to show themselves on Syaoran's chest. Meiling looked at her worried.

"What's wrong Riyo?"

"I just remembered something. I have heard about these cards, the one that hurt the Card Mistress." She told Meiling.

"You have? But how? Even Hiiragizawa has not heard of them so says Syaoran."

"Well, I have been staying amongst those of the Wizarding World to get away from the Elders and the Li Clan." Riyo admitted guiltily.

"Why did you want to get away from the Elders?" Meiling asked.

Riyo frowned darkly. "That is another story that I do not think you should know yet." She then returned to her slightly cheerful disposition. "Anyway is why I am not usually at the Li Manor. Once, while at Hogsmeade, I overheard one of the Death Eaters of that Lord whatever telling another Death Eater of magic cards. He particularly described one which would fulfill one's heartfelt dream – in their dreams. The longer they stay under the spell of the card, the more they would forget... about everything except their deepest desire."

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked, looking at her cousin, worried.

"Syaoran has been in the Card Mistress' dreams for more than two hours. Who knows how much he has forgotten."

"But surely he wouldn't forget about his mission? About his family and friends?"

"Hopefully he will be strong enough to resist it but truly," Riyo shook her head sadly. "There is no way of knowing whether or not he shall triumph."

Dream Sequence

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Sakura had saved him from the wolves! With one word from her, all the wolves, including the biggest one, retreated back into the shadows, whimpering. He watched as Sakura started rubbing some sort of cream on the arm where he had been bitten. Contrary to her black Hogwarts robes she was dressed in a simple white dress that reached right below her knees with elbow length sleeves and a silver sash around her waist, looking very elegant indeed. He didn't understand why he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something... something different about her.

Syaoran yelped as he felt his chest sting as Sakura rubbed some ointment on his chest where he had been slashed. "That stings!"

"Sorry, but it's the only thing which will do the trick. It'll sting more if you keep the wound unprotected like that." Sakura tore off the hem of her flowing skirt and slowly started wrapping up Syaoran's arm.

Suddenly a bird darted past surprising Sakura, who found herself in Syaoran's arms, nose to nose with him. Blushing, she backed up and continued wrapping his arm.

Syaoran watched her, taking in her beauty. She looked so peaceful and happy, very much unlike the Sakura he had seen back at Hogwarts. He winced as she tied it tightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

"No, it doesn't." he assured her. "Go on and use my shirt for the rest of the wrappings. It's already battered enough."

"No, your shirt won't do. It's too bloodied up, it may infect the wound. It's bad enough that you got poisoned but infection won't help at all." She said, ripping another strip from her dress. Syaoran blushed as he saw this. Her dress was barely covering her thighs. Sakura noticed this too and blushed more than Syaoran. She then went to wrapping up the wound on his chest.

"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring... to bring...." Syaoran wrinkled his forehead. What was he supposed to do again? He looked at Sakura and their eyes met. "I think... I came here... to..."

"Don't you know?" Sakura asked as she tightened the knot on the gauze and sat down on his lap.

Syaoran winced. Ah! Now he remembered! He smiled as Sakura wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes for rest.

"I came to stay here with you."

**_-To be Continued-_**

**AN****/** Ooh! Syaoran forgot why he went into Sakura's dream! How is he gonna get out of this one? And what's with Ginny Weasley? Why does Tomoyo have sorcery for powers all of a sudden? Why doesn't Nakuru want Tomoyo to know that she is a sorceress? Why did Riyo want to get away from the Li Manor and why do boys disappear when it's time for girl talk unless they are gay? And the most important questions of all, why did I take so long in updating and when will I update the eleventh chapter? Find out most of the answers in the next chapter of "The One I Love The Most: The Heart Never Forgets"

****


End file.
